


Don't look at me with that look in your eye

by justagirl1



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagirl1/pseuds/justagirl1
Summary: When Marina Morrison moved to South Park in the 5th grade, she became very close with the boys. After finally breaking up with her crazy ex, she found herself over the Summer and now she is starting her Senior Year being the girl she's kept buried down for social status and for her boyfriends. New clothes. New make up. New attitude. After she finds a disturbing family secret, she comes almost completely off the hinges. And her best friend, Kenny, is caught in the mix of her new wild side, trying to protect her from making too big of mistakes. While also realizing some things about himself.The Senior year is filled of laughs, flirting, old love, new love, sex, alcohol, drugs, betrayal, and Cartman and Kyle still sharing a love/hate relationship.***CURRENTLY DOING A BIG EDIT OF CHAPTERS. I am changing some aspects of the book! Not major but enough, all uploaded chapters will have some things changed. Because this was written so long ago my writing style has changed and I am trying to incorporate both the old and the new.*** AND changing rating from Mature to Explicit just to be safe. I do warn at the top of chapters before any type of scenes that can be uncomfortable for some..
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a while now, usually just writing things when an idea crossed my mind. I'd always randomly go back and reread and add things. I wasn't going to ever post it but I figured why not! What's to lose  
> I finally started really reading other fanfictions on this show and I did not realize how similar many of the stories are. I'm so sorry if you feel like this is just another cheesy fanfic about people being best friends. I can't even express how hard I have laughed at realizing almost everyone has also written up a party scene, though in many they are in high school so it makes sense.  
> I was going to edit a lot to make it much different but I also didn't want to take from the story I had already built.  
> This story is going to be told from Marina's Point of view and Kenny's.  
> Marina and her family, as well as a few random kids in the high school are the only characters I have created on my own.  
> This first Chapter feels like just dialog but it is just a set up for the story.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ***I am going through and doing editing of currently uploaded chapters. If you have already read through, every chapter has at least some changes even if they aren't big. Still shamelessly cheesy! My writing style has changed over time and I have been struggling with editing and rewriting new chapters. Since I have already posted all of the chapters I had written in the past, I am changing things to help me be able to continue writing.***
> 
> HII back again with notes... changing the rating from Mature to Explicit, now that I am an adult writing this, again my writing style has changed.. I really just don't want my story to get in trouble for anything being too detailed, specifically sex scenes and really anything else that can fall under the category. Better to be safe than sorry. I will still warn about any type of scene that can be uncomfortable for some.

Senior year.

Monday marked the start of Marina's final year of high school. She was ready to be done and hopefully get into the college she wanted. Somewhere, really anywhere away from here.. But it felt bittersweet, she didn't want to leave her friends. She wanted to be able to just take them with her and see them all every day like she has since the 5th grade. She tried not to think about it. Avoiding it like she avoided thinking about anything that slightly stressed her out. Was it healthy? No. She knew that. She didn't really care though. Marina wanted to finally have fun her senior year, thinking about sad things wouldn't help her accomplish that. She had already made the decision to go into this school year with an "I don't give a shit" attitude.

She heard her phone buzzing behind her as she threw her blonde hair into a pony tail in her bathroom mirror, admiring the tan she got over her summer vacation. She wished she was still at the beach, smelling the ocean and feeling the hot sun on her face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over them, regretting not discussing her cousins invitation with her parents to just move there and finish her schooling out in California. She sighed as she went over to her bed and picked her phone up, it was the groupchat she had with her 4 of her best friends.

KB

Meet at bus stop in 15

Marina smiled at her phone. She missed the morning bus stop rides. Now they all rode to school together in 1 car. They didn't even really have to, they just didn't want to lose their tradition of seeing each other every morning before school. She threw her shoes on and a hoodie since the sun was setting and headed out just a little late. She didn't want to be the first one there and she knew her friends were never really on time for anything.

As she got closer to the bus stop she realized they were all already there.

"Wow, did you girls learn time management this summer or something?" She called out as she got closer.

"We got jobs." Her friend Stan deadpanned.

"We have just been waiting on you." Her other friend Kyle told her.

"I'm sure. I can't believe that even Kenny beat me." She joked, shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets, she was finally used to the weather getting colder faster here, specially when the sun went down, but her hands were not.

"Hey, shut up." Kenny chuckled.

"Ew the girl is here." Cartman made a scrunched up face.

"Shut up fatass." She smiled and he smiled back.

She passed the bus stop sign and stood next to Stan, she couldn't help but beam at how they were standing side by side, facing the other side of the street like they always used to. It felt like home.

"How are you doing?" Stan asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, you ran away to your aunt's house for so long we thought you were gonna move there." Cartman cut in, leaning forward to look at her past Kyle and Stan.

"I'm much better. I found myself while I was there." Marina told the boys.

"I'm just glad that huge asshole is not controlling you anymore." Kyle nodded.

"Me too! I'm so happy we don't have to hang out with him anymore. He was so fucking lame." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he was." She sighed, remembering her ex boyfriend always needing to be with her because he thought she was going to sleep with her best friends or something.

"I just feel like I can finally be the me I want to be. New year new me." She smiled at the thought, staring at the field across the street.

"That's what you say in the beginning of the year not school year." Kenny told her.

She leaned forward and looked at him across the other 3 boys and flipped him off, "You know what I mean. I don't have a boyfriend controlling who I can be this year. I am going to finally do whatever I want to do."

"That's a first since high school started." Cartman laughed.

"You're right." She nodded looking at the field again, "How was your summer's?"

"We worked all summer." Stan told her again.

"Ya, I got that." She laughed.

"And we trained for football." Kenny added.

"Except for Kyle, because he's a lazy jew." Cartman laughed at his classic joke.

She remembered the first time she stood here, he called Kyle a 'jew' and she was so shocked. She had felt so bad for Kyle. But then she realized it was just an ongoing joke between them and Kyle never actually got mad.

"Shut up, fatass." Kyle retorted, as usual, "I play lacrosse, you know my mom went crazy about me wanting to play football."

"We remember." The rest all said in unison.

"Besides video games and a couple parties, that's all we did really." Kenny shrugged.

"How lame." She smirked.

"Lame?! What did you do at your aunts that was so much better?" Stan asked.

"My cousin Lacey and I went to the beach almost every day, met cute guys... pretty much every day. I got this super sick tan. Oh! Annnd I learned how to surf."

"I thought you said you refused to ever surf after that one movie." Cartman interjected.

"Um when the instructor is a super hot surfer dude, how could I turn that down?"

"Were there hot surfer chick's too?" Kenny asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Damn. I'm jealous."

"Yeah. If I thought they were hot, they're probably even hotter in your book." She laughed.

"So you just met hot guys and went to the beach?" Kyle asked.

"We partied, and hung out and stuff. Shopped. Got a whole bunch of new outfits for the year. You guys might not even recognize me tomorrow." She joked.

"The hell happened to you?" Cartman asked, "You go to Cali having only had 2 real boyfriends in your life and come back having daily boyfriends? I thought you were shy!"

They all laughed.

"Fuck you Cartman!" She giggled, "I'm not a slut like Kenny over here. I didn't sleep with all of them or something. Most of the time we just hung out with guys for the day. Never to see them again after."

"Just not like you is all." He continued, "Thought it was funny to hear words that Kenny usually would be saying coming out of the innocent one of the group."

Her mouth dropped open and she whipped her head in his direction, her ponytail swinging around and falling over her right shoulder, "I. Am. Not the innocent one! Kyle is!"

"Usually I'd agree with you on any jokes against Kyle but right now I can tell you that is not true. It is definitely you. Sure you can talk some shit and stand up for yourself. BUT! Up until maybe now, after your slut summer. You have probably only actually had sex with like two guys and they were your boyfriends, you usually go for a completely natural look and you wear one piece bathing suits anytime we swim." Cartman replied.

"I am not innocent."

"You kind of are." Stan cut in.

"Seriously? I just don't always discuss my personal life with friends."

She looked over at Kyle and he shrugged, raising his eyebrows and smiling with his lips shut.

Then she looked down to Kenny who looked over when he heard nobody talking, she was glaring at him.

"Kenny?" She asked, "Am I innocent?"

"I mean." He winced a little, "You are pretty innocent. And you were worse when we first met you. We have kind of helped you out of it some."

"Really?" She crossed her arms. "You're innocent compared to us." He nodded.

"First of all. Before this summer, I slept with more than just the two boyfriends I had. The amount of guys I have had sex with is not something I need to report to Cartman, or anyone really." She moved her gaze from Kenny to Cartman who was refusing to look anywhere but ahead of him, "Second. I didn't wear make up often because both of my ex boyfriends didn't want me to look more than just natural. It was not because of me wanting to be pure or whatever. AND the bathing suit situation was because my mom wouldn't let me buy two pieces since I was always swimming with boys around."

"So you suffer from innocence forced on by others." Cartman laughed.

She rolled her eyes deciding to ignore him, "Are you getting us at the usual time again Stan?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll swing by Cartmans and then Kyles and then Marinas house. Kenny you're still going to be meeting there in the morning right?"

Kenny told him that he would be. He was within walking distance of her house.

Since they all got their license, Stan was the first one with a car, specially since he lived much farther away now at the farm. The order of pick up was just because of who was on the way, the only issue was that Kenny's street was just off of the street they all lived on. Marina lived on the corner, and Kenny lived around the corner on the opposite side of the road, a couple houses down and across the railroad tracks. It wasn't a far walk, but it was easier to just go straight to school without having to turn down Kenny's street.

"How is Wendy doing? I haven't heard from her much this summer." Marina asked Stan.

"She is good. I don't know if she told you but she broke her ankle a month after school and she was in a cast for basically the rest of the summer. She just got it off a couple days ago. She was saying she wanted to hang out with you before school but she had so much to do. I'm sure she will be excited to see you again tomorrow."

"Wow that sucks! I'm excited to see her too. How's Karen, Kenny?"

"She is good. Starting freshman year and I think she is really excited. She has a boyfriend now." Kenny answered.

"It's Ike." Kyle added.

"Ike and Karen!?" Marina exclaimed, putting her hands together happily.

"Ya he better not break her heart." Kenny sighed.

"If he does I'll break him myself!" Kyle nodded.

"You guys meet any lovely ladies this summer?" She asked them.

"I am talking to Anna at school." Kyle answered first.

"You already know I met many lovely ladies this summer." Kenny smirked.

"But did any of them stick out?" Stan asked.

"Nah. Never do."

"Cartman?" She asked.

"I was talking to a girl and it didn't work out."

"As usual." Kyle laughed.

"Ey! Shut up Kyle. I was really nice to this one she was just weird!"

"Right."

They stood in silence for a minute or so.

"Anything else new?" Stan asked the group.

"Not really significant." Kenny replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Stan asked.

"Yes."

"Bro. Get me some of your dad's plants." Kenny told him.

"Maybe dude. I'll let you know."

"Bye guys!" Marina spoke up, starting to head to her house.

Kenny caught up to her, with his hands in his pockets he hit her back gently with his elbow.

"Hey loser." She laughed.

"I missed my best friend all summer." He pouted.

"I missed mine! How were things here really?"

"Really pretty normal. Though I saw Adam drive by you house I don't even know how many times. And your mom invited me over for dinner a lot."

"Yea my mom kept telling me she was having yo... So funny, Adam used to get so pissed at how much my mom liked you."

"He was a jealous ass."

"He was a lot more than that."

"I'm really glad you finally had the balls to break that off. You were letting too much go and if you weren't going to break it off, I was going to break him after finding out about the cheating on you."

Marina smiled up at him.

She was close with all of the guys and some of the girls at school. But specifically the guys, they lived the closest to her and she saw them the most when she was too young to drive to her other friends houses. She also met them first when she moved into town in 5th grade, and they helped her out her first week. Kenny lived the closest. And from the very second day of school he waited for her outside of her house and walked with her to the bus stop. As time went on they became very close. Kenny was the poorest, of course Cartman never let him forget that. He never turned down help though, and never made anyone feel uncomfortable when they wanted to help him, Marina always admired him for never being too proud. But that was probably because she wanted to help him constantly.

Marina and Kenny definitely had this unspoken big soft spot for each other. The other guys definitely picked up on it and picked on them a lot, but they didn't let it bother them too much. She did have a slight crush on him when she first moved into town, but she never told a soul.

Marina also wouldn't admit it but she definitely found Kenny to be the best looking of the group. But that was everyone's opinion. Kenny used to wear a big parka that was always zipped up and over his mouth, his voice was constantly muffled and he never took it off. Eventually he outgrew it when he had his growth spurt in the 7th grade, and his mother had gotten him a new coat. This coat didn't zip up enough to cover his face. The very first day he went to school after that, all of the girls at school were drooling over him. Some of them really didn't even know what he looked like until then, some people didn't even recognize him. And after that, they all wanted him. Most of the girls didn't even care if he used them for pleasure and not for love. Which was the case almost every time. Though he hasn't been a total man whore, he did have girlfriends every now and then, and he was never a cheater.

Marina didn't think the other guys were ugly though, Stan was pretty attractive, as well as Kyle. Even Eric Cartman got a bit better looking after he lost some weight. He wasn't a top 10 but he was definitely not at the bottom of the radar anymore. Still an asshole though.

"Whats up?" He broke her from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you in your head about?"

"Just thinking about school tomorrow."

"Worried about Adam?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm sure he's enjoying his new girlfriend."

Kenny chuckled, "Well she's definitely not as pretty as you." He nudged her with his elbow again.

"Oh I can completely agree with that." She laughed.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep! Bright and early! Last year of school!" She turned and went up her driveway and into her house.

Wendy T

Hey Beautiful! I effing miss u! Do u want to stay the night and we can get ready for school tomorrow together?

Me

Yes! Let me tell my mom!

Marina yelled down to her mom to let her know and then pulled the group chat up with the guys.  
"Let Kenny know I bought him a back to school package." Her mom yelled back.

She always wanted to make sure he had things he needed. She had wanted another child but her dad never let her have more than just Marina. She always took every chance she could to spoil her friends.

Me

My dudes. Dont pick me up tomorrow, ill be at Wendy's in the morning.

Kenny.. my mom says that she has a back to school package she wants to give you.

SM

Cool. Tell my girl to call me also!

KM

Wen will ur mom just adopt me?

EC

Kenny if she adopts u then u won't be able to sleep with every girl in our graduating class because it will be incest!

KM

Shut the f up Cartman! I respect Marina and u know that..

And I am not trying to sleep with every girl in our graduating class. I just like sex lol

Me

LMAO

SM

He better not sleep with every girl in our graduating class. Wendy is mine.

Marina shoved her phone in her pocket and started packing to go over to Wendy's house. She couldn't wait to try out her new look tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Marina rang Wendy's doorbell and the door swung open so fast it was like Wendy was waiting there already.  
Wendy squealed and jumped forward hugging Marina and almost knocking her to the ground.  
"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! Come in and tell me everything!" She let go and grabbed one of Marina's bags.  
Marina followed behind. As soon as they reached Wendy's room she shut the door.  
"Okay I want to know all about the scandalous summer you had away and single!" Wendy hopped onto her bed.  
Marina laughed, sitting next to her. "Well obviously I went to the beach almost every day. Met new hot guys all the time. I learned how to surf from his super hot surfer instructor. And my cousin Lacey is going to cosmetology school so she taught me how to do my make up according to my eye shape. Now that I am able to wear make up without being told I look stupid."  
"You know he only said that because he didn't want you to look prettier right?" Wendy sighed.  
"Of course he did. Because he was cheating and didn't want me to."  
"Not that you aren't pretty without it!" Wendy added quickly.  
Marina laughed, "I'm so happy to be hanging out with you again Wendy."  
"Me too! Now tell me more! I want all the details!"  
Marina went into full detail on everything, even the personal stuff.  
"3 guys!? Strangers!? You!?" Wendy replied after Marina finished.  
"Yes I still can't believe it myself. It was so fun and freeing."  
"Kenny rubbing off on you?"  
"No! I just was tired of being a good girl. I wanted to have fun for once."  
"You did use protection right?"  
"Of course! I am not an idiot! I learned how to not get an STD from the best." Marina laughed.  
"I guess you're right. If he can get by without one I am sure you can. So did you get their number?"  
"Two of them. But they both live across the country. So I will probably never see them again."  
"I have to say, I am jealous." Wendy shook her head, "I would be so scared."  
"I was at first. I usually knew the person pretty good before sleeping with them. This was so random and I never felt so alive. I feel like I've only ever made love, I never had just rough, fast, gross sex. It is so much different."  
"Really? Does it hurt like that?"  
"No. I actually felt the best I have ever felt before."  
Wendy looked away.  
Marina realized she looked sad, "Dude what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I love Stan and all. But sometimes it just feels like sex is becoming boring. We do the same stuff all the time. In the same places. I just don't want to lose him."  
"Talk to him. Tell him you want to change it up some. Maybe tell him what you want."  
"I could do that."  
They talked a bit more just about random things and then eventually got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and started getting ready for sat on the floor in front of the mirror and started doing her make up.  
"Holy shit Mar." Wendy stopped in her tracks when she glanced into the mirror and saw Marina. Marina laughed.  
"That smokey eye is the shit! Can you do that for me?"  
"I think so!"  
Marina threw on the low cut black t shirt she bought over the summer and a pair of skinny jeans. She then shoved her feet into her old converse.

Wendy whistled when she saw her, "I'm changing. We are going to start senior year off looking like babes!"  
"Yes!" Marina laughed, "Be a bad bitch with me!"  
Wendy changed out of her pink blouse, and opened the left side of her closet, shoving almost all of her clothes over to get to the clothes closest to the wall. She normally wore girly colors and patterns. But Marina was spotting darker colors and no patterned shirts.  
When she turned around she noticed Marina looking at it intently.  
"Um. I have a whole section in my closet of clothes I bought because I really wanted them but I have always been afraid to actually wear them."  
"What? Why?" Marina asked.  
"Well why didn't you wear this stuff before?"  
"Because most of the girls at school wear cute girly stuff."  
"Exactly."

She changed into a low cut dark purple shirt and paired it with black leggings, while Marina scanned through the group of clothes.

"Wendy these are so cute! And some of these are super sexy!"  
She laughed. "Yeah?" She asked pointing up and down at herself.  
"Yaas Wendy, you look hot!"  
"How did you get your boobs to look so perky out of the top of your shirt like that?" Wendy furrowed her brow.  
"Oh a push up bra! I didn't ever think about getting one until my cousin told me it makes your boobs appear so much bigger."  
"Damn. I need to get me one of those."  
"Just use socks for the day, put them in the corners."  
"Good idea!"

After taking a a ton of pictures in front of the mirror.  
Wendy and Marina headed to school.  
As they pulled up and parked in the parking lot, Marina shut her car off.  
"Here's to the new year. To no longer being the good girls, and now being the bitches who don't take shit!" Marina started, grabbing the small little bottles of vodka out of the center console.  
"When did you get those?"  
"I stole them from my dads stash of mini alcohol bottles."  
"Drinking before school?"  
"Wendy, it is just a shot. Come on. Be a bad ass with me this year. You know you're tired of pretending to be perfect, we both hide who we are. No longer. Stan, Bebe and I all know you completely, and I know you are fun and a total bad ass. Let's do it. Who cares if people don't like us. Let's have fun and be ourselves. Starting with this small shot of vodka before walking into the school. Social status won't matter in a year."  
Wendy looked from Marina to the bottle and then back, "Girl I don't know what happened to you this summer, but I think I like it. Here is to senior year and letting go of being uptight!"  
"That's my girl!"  
They clinked the bottles and drank the liquid, choking a little as it went down.  
"That felt like a little more than a shot." Marina struggled to say, still feeling the burn.  
"That's what I was thinking." Wendy winced.  
"I feel good though."  
"Me too!"  
"Wait! We can't forget red lipstick!" Wendy pulled a couple variations out of her bag.  
Marina picked the darker red.  
They grabbed their backpacks and headed into the school.  
The girls headed toward the Senior lockers. Luckily they got to pick their own when they were seniors, years before they used to let you before the first day but it ended up getting changed due to the chaos of having a lot of time and not just an hour before school started. Now you do it in the morning.  
The girls knew that the guys were waiting at the set of lockers they picked, having picked two out for Wendy and Marina as well.  
Stan was blowing up Wendy's phone on the way there about it. Apparently they agreed to get up early and get good lockers.  
They turned the corner and the first person they saw was Bebe.  
"Shut the hell up! You guys look hot!" She high-fived Marina as they passed.

People around must have heard her because everyone close by turned and the more people that turned got the attention of more people, everyone turning to see what people were looking at.  
Marina spotted the tops of the heads of the guys and headed through the small crowd of students.  
"Excuse me." She said as she squeezed past Token and Clyde.  
"Oh my God." Clyde whispered, the girls close enough to hear him.  
Kenny and Kyle's backs were to them and Stan was standing facing Cartman and the only one fully facing them was Cartman.  
As soon as his gaze fell on them his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "You're fucking kidding me."  
"What?" Stan asked before turning quickly and he gasped loudly.  
This caused Kenny and Kyle's curiosity to get to them and they both turned around asking what was going on.  
Marina's eyes moved to Kenny as he turned and she watched his eyebrows raise and his eyes get a bit bigger.  
"What did you guys do to yourselves?" Kyle asked, looking back and fourth.  
"When the hell did you guys turn into total babes?" Cartman asked loudly.  
"We are doing what we want now." Wendy told him as she continued walking over to her boyfriend, grabbing his face and kissing him.  
"Why do you smell like liquor?" He asked her.  
Marina stopped in front of Kenny and Kyle.  
Kenny looked her up and down.  
Kyle nudged him.  
"Where is my locker?" Marina asked.  
Kenny stepped aside, revealing a locker with no lock.  
"Seriously babe whats the deal? And why do you smell like you just drank liquor." Stan asked Wendy.  
"We are just doing what we want now. No more being perfect."  
"And she did. We took a shot in the car." Marina added.  
"Is this because I said you were innocent?" Cartman asked.  
"I already had all of this planned." Marina told him.  
"I think it looks sexy." Kenny told her.  
"Of course you do pervert." Wendy rolled her eyes.  
"Of course she looks sexy Kenny. Her tits are out and so perky." Cartman stared Marina's boobs down.  
Marina stared at his eyes waiting for him to move his gaze.  
"Can I just touch the top of one? It looks so soft." He blatantly asked.  
"Fuck it. Sure." Marina shrugged.  
"The fuck is wrong with you Cartman?" Kyle asked.  
Cartman shoved Kenny over, his eyes never leaving her chest, "Hmmm.. Which one do I want?"  
"Pick one before I change my mind." Marina dead panned.  
Cartman reached up and put his fingers on her skin, "So soft."  
His hand quickly moved to cup her whole breast and her hand latched onto his wrist tightly, twisting.  
"Ow shit!" He quickly let go.  
"I said you could touch the top, not that you could grab it." She glared at him.  
Kenny and Kyle both laughed.

"So Kenny, what was in the back to school package?" Marina asked.  
"Condoms and mouthwash." Cartman cut in.  
Kenny rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Just back to school stuff. Like pencils and paper, stuff like that."  
"Nice." She nodded.

They all began heading to their classes.  
Kenny, Stan and Marina had 1st period together.  
The boys sat on either side of her.  
"So why are you guys actually doing this?" Stan asked.  
"Like she said, we are doing what we want now. I told her why I was doing it and she liked the idea."  
"But she doesn't have to try to look better for me. I love her no matter what."  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is how you feel about yourself. That is what she wanted to do. So she did it. In fact, your girlfriend has a nice little stash of clothes she's not worn before, she's been a closet bad ass."  
"They look hot Stan. What does it matter?" Kenny asked.  
Stan glared at him.  
"Chill out bro I'm not stealing your girl. I'm just saying." Kenny held his hands up.  
Butters walked in and dropped his books once he saw Marina.  
Kenny laughed, slouching in his seat.  
"This is gonna be so much fun." He said quietly.  
Marina looked over at him with a huge smile on her face, "I know!" She practically squealed.  
"Marina what happened?" Butters asked, sitting in the seat in front of her.  
"I didn't have Adam telling me what to look like or how to act anymore."  
"I'm proud of you then." He nodded slowly, trying desperately not to look anywhere but her eyes.  
He turned around and faced the front, and Marina looked over at Kenny who was laughing into his hoodie.

Lunch came quickly and it was the first place they all ended up together at the same time. Wendy and Marina sat down at the table they sit at every year.  
Soon after the boys filled the table.  
Kenny swung his leg over the bench directly in front of Marina.  
"Hey! I wanted to sit there!" Cartman rolled his eyes at Kenny.  
"Too late dude."  
Kyle sighed and sat down next to Marina on her free side.  
Stan sat down on the other side of Kenny and just then Clyde tried to sit down next to him.  
"Get lost! You can't stare at the girls!" Stan snapped at him and Clyde walked away quickly.  
"Babe." Wendy sighed.  
"Stop it Wendy. I don't like you looking like this. You two over here have guys crawling to you like Kenny has girls doing."  
"Stan chill out." Marina shook her head, "She can dress how she wants. She isn't doing anything with any other guy but you."  
He looked away and kept eating, watching everyone around him, probably waiting for some guy to dare to look at his girlfriend.  
"Hey Kenny. I don't know if you were aware this morning. But I got to touch Marina's tit. I also grabbed it. Jealous?" Cartman laughed.  
"I've touched both of them before." Kenny told him as he took a bite of his food.  
Marina giggled at Cartman's shocked face.  
"What, when?"  
"When she first grew boobs. I asked her if I could grab them because I wanted to know what boobs felt like."  
"What the hell! She let you? Why didn't I ever ask her that!?"  
Everyone at the table laughed, even Stan.

"I almost forgot to ask you Marina. Since you drove Wendy to school today, do you think maybe you could take the guys home so I could go right over to her place?"  
"Oh you wanna go to her place huh?" Marina gave him a smile and a slow nod.  
"Shut up." He grinned.  
"What she looks hot!" She told him.  
"She does look pretty hot."  
"Cartman stop!" Kyle kicked him under the table.  
"I can drive them." Marina laughed.  
"Thank you." Wendy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny PoV

Marina texted the boys that she would meet them at the car after she went pee and got her stuff.  
"Shot gun!" Cartman yelled after they closed their lockers.  
"You can't call shot gun unless you're outside." Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Do you think she is actually peeing or are we waiting on her to bang someone like we've had to do for Kenny?" Cartman asked.  
"Shut up dude." Kenny shook his head, shoving Cartman's arm.  
"I think she would have warned us." Kyle grabbed the door handle.  
"Shot gun." Kenny called as soon as they got out of the doors.  
"Fuck you Kenny."  
"Fuck you Cartman."  
"You perverts should have to sit in the back. You're only wanting to sit up there to look at her breasts."  
"Duh Kyle." Cartman sighed, "And it's tits or boobs bro, breasts are what moms have."  
"They are breasts Cartman. Grow up."  
"You don't want to look at them?" Kenny asked.  
"No. I don't. Because Marina is a nice girl and she doesn't need all the guys in the school staring at her chest."  
"Lame." Cartman laughed.  
"Just remember that even though she looks more attractive than usual today, that she is still one of our best friends."  
"More attractive than usual?" Cartman asked, "Kyle come on, we all know she is usually pretty but she's fucking hot today. Emphasis on the 'fucking' because let's be honest here, that is what we are all thinking about."  
"He isn't wrong. I've been fantasizing about her all day." Kenny sighed.  
"Motorboating those perky tits!" Cartman nodded.  
"Exactly! And did you see her ass in those skinny jeans?"  
"You know I did. I'll definitely be going home to jack it about her later."  
"Cartman! That's too much dude!" Kyle finally cut in again.  
The Boys stopped at her car.  
"Shut the hell up Kyle. You know you will too. And Kenny also."  
"No I won't be because I am not going to let myself look at my friend in that way." Kyle grumbled.  
"Hey guys!" She called from a couple feet away, "Sorry about the wait!"  
"Take as long as you need babe."  
"Cartman." She sighed, shaking her head with a straight face.

Everyone piled into the car and started toward home.  
Kenny turned the radio on, searching channels until he found one that sounded good enough to stop for. Finally he finished and turned it up. He glanced over at his best friend. He thought back to seeing her for the first time this morning. He was so shocked he couldn't catch his breath. Kenny made all effort to never look at Marina like he looked at most girls. But today he couldn't help it. He knew he couldn't have her. He had to remind himself that. But it did take him back to his first time. Summer before they were sophomores, after stealing some of her dads beer, he and Marina were pretty tipsy when they decided they wanted to lose their viriginities.  
She had kept her dress on and he kept his clothes on as best as he could. He didn't see her naked, he didn't even need to see her naked. The feel of her smooth legs under his fingertips, the intoxicating smell and taste of Winterfresh gum on her breath and lips, the feel of her smooth lips against his, her fingers squeezing his arms and back, that in itself was completely enough.  
No matter how hard he tried, those memories popped up often. He remembered desperately trying not to look at her for too long, he didn't want to have lingering thoughts of sleeping with his best friend. Yet he didn't even need the visual for that, it was the sensations that he couldn't get out of his damn head.  
Kenny looked out his window, trying to pull himself together.

Marina dropped Kyle off and then Cartman before heading the direction of their houses.  
"Do you want me to drop you off now or do you want to hang for a bit?" She asked breaking the silence that had been going on since he turned the radio up.  
"I can hang." He nodded.  
"Okay cool!"  
Kenny followed her through her garage, hitting the close button for her after she walked inside first.  
She kicked her shoes off and sat her stuff down by the door. "Why didn't you tell me how much fun it is to have people drooling over you?" She asked as he headed into the kitchen.  
Kenny chuckled, opening the fridge, making himself at home as usual. "You know Cartman said he's gonna go home and jack about you."  
"I'm not surprised at all. I almost killed him when he completely grabbed my boob."  
"You let him in the area." Kenny replied without even looking at her, gathering ingredients to make a sandwich.  
"Can you make me one?" She asked.  
"Sure." He nodded, "By the way, are you planning to go to Tokens back to school party at his house on Friday?"  
"Always!" She stood up and headed into the kitchen.  
"So really though. What is all this?"  
"All what?" She asked, smiling.  
"This." He pointed up and down her body with the knife he was using to spread mayo.  
"I already told you. I am being myself finally."  
"Marina. I've known you for what 7 or so years now. This," he pointed again with the knife before returning to the sandwich, "is someone I've never met."  
"Oh come on Ken. Really? Think about it. Around the age that I would start wearing make up, my boyfriend didn't want me to wear any. And as for the  
clothes, I've just always worn what kind of clothes my girl friends wore. To fit in. I'm tired of fitting in. I'm tired of wearing things I don't want. I'm tired of having to make myself feel like I can't feel sexy because my boyfriend doesn't want anyone to see cleavage or be able to see the shape of my ass. I'm single now. I have the complete freedom to be the girl I want to be. That I have always wanted to be. I feel like I've been repeating myself all day long. And I am so over explaining myself at this point."

Kenny finished up the plates and set them down on Marina the counter at the stools.  
Smiling as he sat down, "You keep saying you're being you, but are you?"  
"Yes." She looked at him with her 'I'm sure' face that he always found adorable on her face.  
She would raise her eyebrows and nod a couple times but very subtly, her head barely moving.  
"Okay, okay. I believe you. I'm ready to see Marina unleashed."  
She giggled and popped a potato chip into her mouth.  
He wanted to tell her she was only making herself look adorable and not a bad ass, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
"Kenny can I ask you something?"  
"Always sweetheart, whats up?"  
"How do you not care?"  
"What are we talking about here, because there are things I care about and things I don't care about."  
"How do you not care what anyone thinks about you?"  
"You have to think about it like this, there is nothing anyone can say about you that can actually harm you. You know who you are. You know your heart, your intentions. The minute you stop giving a shit about anyone's opinions about you and what you do, the more fun you can have. Girls come after me even after knowing I most likely won't be dating them, but they know I'll give them a good time. I will try almost anything because what is there to lose? It is high school. In 5 years we will all probably be busy in our own lives and nobody will care what you did in school."  
"Do you ever feel nervous?"  
"Sometimes." He shrugged, "I talk myself into doing the things I'm nervous about."  
"Are you trying to not be scared of anything?"  
He laughed, "Baby I'm not scared about most things. There are very very few things I'm afraid of."  
She rolled her eyes at the 'baby', "What are you afraid of then."  
"Nope."  
"What? Come on tell me." She half whined.  
"No way."  
"We are best friends Ken. Just tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
"I don't care."  
"Please?" She pouted her lips and furrowed her brows.  
Why was he a sucker for giving her what she wanted? He hated that.  
"I'll give you one thing."  
She gave him a look.  
"I'm serious.. One thing I'm really afraid of is dying and staying dead."  
"Like with no resuscitation?"  
He sighed, wishing at least she got to understand his curse.  
"Sure."  
"What else?"

He wanted to tell her all his fears. He wished he could just tell her everything, like how his worst fear was anything bad happening to his sister Karen, but his second real fear was hurting Marina. Kenny had definitely known the guys for longer, but he had a much closer friendship with Marina over anyone else. But he didn't want to lie and he knew if he gave her more than 1 she would press for all. He didn't want her to know how much he actually cared about her, even though she knew he did care about her. She didn't know how many times he actually saved her life, since her memories were different because he died in them.  
Marina was staring at Kenny, waiting patiently, his eyes were on her closed moving lips as she chewed her sandwich.  
Kenny realized he was staring and instead of looking away quickly his eyes moved down to her neck right as she swallowed.  
Suddenly his mind went back again to the memory of her under him, his forehead against the side of her cheek and his eyes on her neck, he could almost smell her sweat again. He swallowed hard and pulled his eyes up to her eyes as best as he could. She was staring with one eyebrow raised.  
"Lost in your thoughts of fears?" She asked.  
He let out a single laugh that felt more like a breath, "Yeah." His voice came out hoarse.  
'What the hell dude' Kenny thought to himself.  
"I mean if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to talk about it. I'm not going to be mad at you."  
His hand went up to rub the back of his neck. "Probably best." He nodded.  
"So anyway.. I was just trying to say that I want to give less of a shit. Caring all the time is so exhausting. I always have to drink alcohol for that to go away."  
"Oh that's why you were taking shots before school. Thought you were thinking it made you a bad ass. Because it didn't." He smiled.  
She laughed, grabbing her blonde hair and pulling it all together at the top of her head. His eyes went back to her neck, and then her chest that was now more prominent from how she was moving her body.  
He just wanted to lay his head on her chest and breathe her in again.  
"Stop staring at my tits McCormick!" She broke him from his trance.  
He jumped and started laughing. Mentally punching himself.  
The front door swung open and Marina's mom hurriedly ran through the hallway with her arms full of bags.  
"Oh good Kenny! You're here! Can you help me with these?" Her mom asked breathlessly.  
"Yes Ma'am." He stood up quickly and grabbed a couple bags from her. Placing them on the counter.  
"Mom why did you try to carry all that in at one time?"  
"Well my garage door opener wasn't working and I got angry. So I didn't want to go back out again."  
"You could have called me!" Marina sighed.  
"Too much work."  
"I'll give you mine."

"I actually think I should head home now. I promised Karen I would help her with some stuff."  
"Okay sweetie, you need a ride?" Her mom asked.  
"No thank you Natalie. I should be fine."  
"Bye loser." Marina called from the table.  
"Bye Rina." He hurried out the door.

As soon as he got outside he realized he forgot his backpack but he didn't want to go back in there.  
Kenny let out a deep breath as he continued walking. He couldn't believe how he couldn't keep himself together today. He never looked at Marina as one of those girls he sleeps with and moves on.  
Kenny told himself he needed to just take a shower and call one of the girls he knew would be down for whatever. Even though he knew who he was going to be thinking about the entire time.

He walked into the door, his parents screaming as usual.  
"Hey Kenny welcome home." He said out loud.  
They didn't even hear him.  
He went straight to his sisters room. Knocking until she opened up. He walked in and shut the door, muffling their parents voices.  
"How was school?" He asked.  
He sat down on the corner of her bed as she smiled happily. "It was really good! I cant believe I didn't even see you once!"  
"Probably because I was just distracted and it was a weird day."  
"Oh was that because of Marina?" She asked as she sat on the old chair in the corner of her room.  
He squinted at her, "What about Marina?" He asked slowly.  
"Don't even try to convince me that you completely blew off the fact that she did her make up today and wore clothes she doesn't usually wear. Annnd that she looked super pretty."  
"I've been trying not to think about it."  
"You have been trying not to think about a girl being pretty? Do you have a fever?"  
"Funny Kare." He sighed.  
"She did look pretty though. I want her to teach me how to make my eyes look like that."  
"Um no!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't need to worry about every guy trying to go after my sister!"  
"Well I am taken so."  
"Guys don't always care about that."  
"Well I do and it's up to my own morals isn't it?"  
Kenny stared at his sister for a couple seconds, "You're right."  
"Anyway. I'm going to start signing my papers that mom is supposed to sign." She sighed.  
Kenny stood up and headed for the door, "Love you Karen."  
"Love you too Ken." She smiled at him as he left.

Kenny went straight to his room, locking the door behind him.  
He flopped onto his old bed and stared at the ceiling.  
He pulled his phone out to find someone to text about hanging out.  
He decided to scroll Facebook first.  
He was scrolling down through everyone's back to school posts and pictures, when he passed by a picture of Wendy and Marina.  
They obviously took it in the mirror at Wendy's house, they were standing side by side, they weren't even smiling, it didn't look like the sweet smile that they had in their other pictures.  
It was a facial expression like the models he would look at in magazines growing up.  
He felt sad, like he didn't know his Marina anymore. She didn't take sexy pictures before. She didn't do much of any of this before.  
Kenny just couldn't figure out how she changed so quickly. If this was actually "her" wouldn't he have picked up on that? Or was he too worried about himself before.  
He sighed as he turned his phone off and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Marina PoV

Marina's hand reached blindly for her phone as it blared throughout her dark room. She finally opened her eyes to see it illuminating from the floor. She groaned before leaning over the side of her bed and grabbing it, shutting the alarm off. Swinging her legs over the side, she headed straight to the bathroom.  
Turning on some music, she began getting ready for school.

She threw on her new favorite leather leggings and a low cut grey shirt and then headed downstairs.

"Good morning honey." Natalie greeted her.  
"Morning mom." She smiled, grabbing a water from the fridge.  
"Your make up looks pretty."  
"Thank you."  
"Do you want me to make you something to eat for breakfast?"  
"Not today."  
The front door opened and Kenny rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
"You need anything to eat Kenny?" Her mom asked.  
"No thank you."  
"Supposed to be nice out today. Maybe you guys can all do some warm weather activities?"  
"I have to work tonight unfortunately." Kenny sighed.  
"Oh well that stinks."  
Marina laughed, "You won't be able to see any of the girls tanning."  
"Its a real shame." He smirked.

Stan texted them that he was there and they headed out the door with their stuff, yelling bye to her mom behind them.  
Marina scooted into the middle of the back seat next to Kyle and Kenny followed behind her.  
"Morning losers." She smiled.  
Stan groaned.  
"What's your deal?"  
"Wendy. Apparently he is very sore today." Kyle told her.  
"Ohhh." She laughed.  
"That's my boy!" Kenny chuckled.  
"She choked me." Stan added.  
"That's my girl!" Marina cheered.  
"Wait in a good or a bad way?" Cartman asked.  
"Very very good way. But my body is so sore from all of it. Probably the best its ever been."  
Marina looked at the road ahead of them, proud of her friend for taking her advice.  
"Must be taking advice from the Dominatrix back there in her leather pants."  
"I'll whip your ass Cartman, and not in a sexy way."  
"Any way you'd whip me would be sexy." He sighed as if he were day dreaming of it.  
"I mean she could choke me any day and I'd thank her." Kenny added.  
Cartman laughed, turning around and fist bumping with him.  
"Who Wendy?" Stan asked quickly.  
"Nah, miss leather pants." Kenny joked.  
"You guys are dumb asses." Kyle sighed.

When they parked, Marina leaned forward, fixing herself in the rear view mirror. She could see Cartman out of her peripheral, staring at her intently. And she could see Kenny in the mirror, looking down at her ass. Uncapping her lipstick, she ran it smoothly over her lips.  
"Stop it before I literally attack you with my mouth." Cartman rasped.  
She turned to face him and winked, she didn't realize how fun it was to mess with him.  
"Can we all stop drooling over Marina and go into the school now?" Kyle asked.  
"Hey, I'm not drooling over her." Stan defended.  
"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about the slut here in the back and the deprived up there in the front."  
"Fuck you Jew." Cartman answered.  
Kyle shoved his shoulder from behind his seat.  
"Ey!" Cartman jerked his body around swatting his arm in Kyle's direction, Marina leaned back out of the way, butting heads with Kenny who was leaning forward. "Ow!" They both cried out in unison.  
"Guys cut it out! I don't have the energy for this today." Stan sighed, turning the car off.

Marina was laughing almost the entire way to her locker. One or more of the guys must have been giving everyone a look because every boy that went to look at her quickly turned around. She assumed it was Kyle. What she didn't know was that it was actually Cartman.  
In first period they sat in the same seats as the day before, only this time each desk was pushed up to another one. Causing Kenny and Marina's desks to be attached.  
"Where is Wendy?" Marina asked Stan.  
"She is going to be late." Stan answered.  
"Wow you guys must have really been getting busy last night."  
"I don't even know where it came from, but I feel like we just started dating again. It's awesome. I can't remember the last time my entire body felt this  
sore."  
Marina laughed.  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in, "Good morning class. I know most of you have taken this class in hopes of an easy A. It is a literature class, so we will be reading most of the time. We are going to do something new this year. Instead of taking a quiz we will be writing an essay on the chapters you are assigned for the night. Every day we will spend the first part of the peiord having a discussion with the person attached to your desk. You are going to write a joint essay about the chapters you read the night before and about your discussed thoughts and opinions on what you feel or think the writer is either portraying or talking about. Also writing about character development and changes. Send someone up from each attached desk to grab 2 of the book we will be reading right now. Which is the Fountainhead."

They all had gotten their books, and Marina started reading it as soon as Kenny gave it to her. Kenny slouched in his seat, opening the book but she could tell he wasn't actually reading anything.  
"You okay?" She whispered.  
"Yeah just thinking sorry." He whispered back.  
"About what?"  
"You in those leather leggings." He smirked, but she could see his eyes were actually sad.  
"Funny. You're okay though right?"  
"Yeah. My parents were yelling about my brother last night and I was just thinking that I hope he is okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Not your fault." He gave her a small smile before turning his eyes back to his book.

Wendy and Marina headed from their class to lunch, "Hey guys." Alice fell in step with them.  
"Hey girl. How have you been?" Marina asked.  
"I'm really good. Just trying to figure out what to get Token for our anniversary. Every year I'm asking myself, What do you get a kid who gets everything he wants?"  
"Take him to do something fun." Wendy told her.  
"Yeah I just feel like we have done everything."  
"I'm sure you haven't done everything." Marina winked.  
"Go to Victoria's secret and get something sexy and make that his gift." Wendy giggled.  
"That is actually a good idea!"  
"I do my best work on others." Wendy sighed jokingly.  
"Thank you!" Alice walked away into the other end of the lunch room.

The Boys had football practice that evening, Marina was making her way to cheer tryouts. She hadn't been allowed to be on the team the last two years because of Adam and the guy she was dating her sophomore year.  
She was excited to be back.  
She changed into shorts and a t-shirt in the locker room before heading to the gym.  
As soon as she walked in she walked over to the group of girls warming up.  
Wendy spotted her from the bottom row of bleachers where she sat with a mic in her hand, "Marina Morrison!" Her voice loudly echoed over the speakers in the gym, "I don't know what the hell you are doing, you're already on this team! Get your ass over here!"  
"Wendy. Language." Brenda, the cheer coach sighed.  
"Sorry Miss Brenda." Wendy replied but still into the mic.  
Marina and most of the girls laughed as she sat in line with Wendy.

Once they were done she got changed and went to the football field where she found Kyle sitting low in the stands.  
"Hey dude." She smiled, sitting down beside him, "Finished with Lacrosse already?"  
"Yeah not a long practice. Where have you been? Figured you might have found someone to take you home."  
"Cheer tryouts."  
"No way! I'm so proud of you for getting back into that."  
"Thank you Kyle.. soo are they almost done or what?"  
"Well, " He sighed, "Cartman pissed the coach off about 5 or so minutes before you came so now he's making them do drills."  
"That's nice."  
"Did you make the team?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah Wendy wouldn't even let me try out. She was so happy I was back."  
"You always have a way of being good at the things you do."  
"Shut up Kyle." She chuckled.  
"No, really. I've always been a little jealous about it. You are always able to try something and make it look so easy. Then I try it and I look like an idiot." He laughed.  
"You're good at things."  
"Yeah after a couple tries."  
"You're just too book smart for your own good sometimes."  
"Probably."  
They watched the team run inside.  
"Guess we should head to the car and wait for them to finish showering?" Kyle asked.  
Marina nodded and followed him out of the stands.

As soon as they got to the car she hopped up onto the trunk and laid back against the back window, as Kyle sat on the ground leaning against the bumper.  
"Are you enjoying driving Kenny and Cartman crazy?" Kyle asked.  
Marina laughed, looking at the clouds in the sky, "It does bring me a special laugh every day. Seeing them get worked up."  
Kyle laughed, "It is funny seeing Cartman get all weird. We are used to Kenny being an open horn dog but Cartman is way weaker than he leads on."  
"Right it is hysterical."

She sighed, "How is Karen and Ike?"  
"They're good."  
"They are adorable.""Yeah I just hope he doesn't end up hurting her."  
"I hope she doesn't hurt him."  
"That too."  
"Well well well," Cartman's voice called toward them, "Are you getting some rest in before you whip my ass later Marina?"  
Marina sat up and lifted her sunglasses to glare at him.  
Kenny laughed.  
She jumped off the trunk and got into the car with everyone.  
"Sorry you guys had to wait so long. Cartman had to be an asshole and make coach mad." Stan told them.  
"It's okay. I had practice and Marina was in cheer try outs."  
"Oh my God Marina. Are you trying to kill us? How will we even be able to play football with you shaking your ass on the sidelines." Cartman joked, "We are probably going to lose every game."  
"Or win because she will be distracting the other team." Kenny smiled.  
"Isn't that the goal?" She asked.  
"Brilliant." Cartman laughed, Kenny joining.  
Marina laughed at them, Kyle was shaking his head.

Stan dropped Kenny and Marina off in front of her house.  
"Wanna come in?" She asked.  
"I gotta get home and head into work for the evening."  
They said their goodbyes and she went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally cringing after realizing so many people have written party scenes for these guys. I was going to just delete it but a lot of what happens at the party is setting up for the rest of the story, unfortunately.  
> But they will be going to parties probably often if I'm being honest here.

The rest of the week flew by, and it was finally Friday night.  
Marina and Wendy got ready for Tokens party together.  
Marina decided on wearing a cute, short, flowy red spaghetti strap dress.  
"Are you going to wear special underwear underneath that?" Wendy asked as she watched Marina fixing her boobs in it.  
"Should I?"  
"Well what if you get drunk and fall or something. Wont everyone see your full butt?"  
"Isn't that the fun of it though? How many girls have I seen there, wearing dresses and no underwear at all. At least I will have a thong on ya know. My vag won't be out, but who doesn't love seeing a little ass every now and then."  
"God Marina. I love this version of you. I want this I don't give a shit mood you're rocking." She said as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.  
Wendy put on a black v-neck t-shirt that had a choker built into the top of it.

The girls showed up at the party and weaved through all of the people looking for the guys.  
"Marina!" A guy who she forgot the name of caught her attention.  
"Heyyy." She smiled at him, continuing.  
"Save a dance for me!" He yelled after her.  
She put a thumbs up in the air as she continued on her hunt, trying not to lose Wendy in the process.  
Wendy did have a hold of one of her hands.  
They found 3 out of the 4.

"Hey guys!" Wendy yelled over the blasting music.  
"Hey!" Stan kissed her.  
"Kenny find a girl?" Marina asked.  
"Of course."  
"I think he's on his second one of the night already." Cartman yelled.  
"No hes not!" Kyle shook his head.  
"Wanna get a drink in the kitchen sexy?" Cartman asked her.  
"Sure."  
She followed behind him until they entered the large kitchen.  
She never failed to be amazed at Tokens house.  
"I can make you something." He told her.  
"Cartman you're one of my best friends but I'm sorry I still don't trust you to make me a drink."  
"If I drugged you, the guys would murder me."  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Scouts honor." He held his hand up.  
"Fine. Make it really strong though. I want to black out later."  
Cartman stopped looking at the alcohol to look back up at her, "You want a Cartman special?"  
"What is that?"  
"You'll see. Its drug free. Promise."

Marina was beginning to worry when he kept pouring from a whole bunch of bottles into the red solo cup.  
"Try it." He held it up.  
It was completely full.  
She looked at it and back to him.  
He had a proud look on his face.  
She took a slow drink and choked a little.  
"Holy shit!"  
"I know." He laughed.  
She took a couple more sips.  
"My body already feels like it is getting warm."  
"It's like an alcoholic hug."  
She giggled.  
"CARTMAN!" A girls voice yelled from behind her.  
She turned around to see it was Heidi.  
Heidi was obviously drunk already.  
"Cartman. I wan you t' take me in the bathroom an bang me right nooww."  
Marinas eyebrows went up and she looked back at him, his eyes were as wide as they could get.  
Heidi hadn't wanted anything to do with him since they tried to date again in 9th grade and broke up again.  
"Gotta go!" He told her and he ran over to Heidi grabbing her hand.  
"K byee." Marina said outloud, to nobody.

"Hey Marina." Clyde walked up beside her.  
"Hey Clyde."  
"You look pretty tonight."  
"Thank you Clyde. Lookin' pretty good yourself."  
He was pouring straight whisky into a cup.  
"Aren't you going to mix anything in that?"  
"No."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Bebe is upstairs with Kenny. We were trying to make it work again. And then she gets here and sees Kenny in his tight shirt and all of a sudden she wanted nothing to do with me."  
Marina was shocked to realize she felt a pang of jealousy, she honestly didn't know if she was jealous of her or him. She just knew she felt jealous.  
"I'm sorry. Do you wanna dance?"  
"Not in a dancing mood."  
"I'm not either but sometimes just moving your body in a group of people dancing and getting drunk at the same time makes you feel better."  
"No offense, but I don't want Bebe to think I want to get with you and then drop me for good."  
"We don't have to bump and grind." Marina laughed, "We don't even have to touch, we can just dance in the same area!"  
He looked at his cup and then nodded, "Fine, screw it, let's go."

She continued drinking as she danced, feeling the alcohol more and more. He definitely made that strong.  
Token always got someone to DJ in their basement and hung string lights up to keep it dark in there.  
It reminded her of what a club would feel like. It was also never just their grade at the parties he threw which made the party so much bigger. Random teens she didn't even know were there. Some of them even looked like lower classmen. Usually she was able to name almost everyone, but this time there were a lot more people than were typically there.  
His parties got super out of hand sometimes but his parents never seemed to really complain.

Kenny PoV

Kenny made his way back downstairs. He regretted every time he did anything with Bebe.  
This time was worse than usual.  
"Hey Kyle." He said once he made it into the kitchen.  
"Have you seen Marina?" Kyle asked instantly.  
"No, is she here?"  
"Yes! And she's wearing a dress and she is already drunk."  
"No way." Kenny answered sarcastically, trying to think of why her having a dress on would even matter.  
"I've overheard 3 different guys already talking about dancing with her and that she is so drunk they're going to try to take her home."  
"She's dancing with guys?"  
"She's dancing on the fucking high top chair Kenny! Exposing her ass to all of the guys under her."  
Kenny laughed, "You're joking. Where?"  
Kyle turned to his right and held his hands up presenting Marina in the other side of the kitchen, some girls were on the table, Marina had one hand on the back of the chair and the other holding her cup and dancing.  
There were guys surrounding the whole table, some of them looked to be in Karen and Ike's grade.  
3 of them were standing specifically behind Marina while she was bent over slightly.  
"The fuck!" Kenny slammed the bottle down and walked over to her.  
As soon as she saw him she smiled brightly.  
"KENNY!" She yelled excitedly.  
"Get down Marina." He said loudly as he approached her.  
She put her hands on his shoulders and hopped down, but instead of letting her feet touch the floor, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Her arms around his shoulders, he took a step back to keep his balance from the impact.  
He hugged her back, putting his hands on her butt to keep her dress down.  
"Grabbin my ass Ken?" She asked as she let her legs go, she swayed once she got on her feet.  
He steadied her, "I wish." He smiled, trying not to let her realize he was worried about the perverted guys looking at her bare ass.  
"I waas waitin' on you to finishh whateveh with Bebe again. I'm havin' so much funn!" She was slurring so badly he could hardly make out her words over the music.  
"How much have you had?"  
The song changed and Marina squealed, starting to dance to it in the kitchen, she quickly bent her knees and placed her hands on her legs, starting to twerk.  
Kenny grabbed her arm, standing her up straight, "Let's not do that right now." He told her as he glared at the younger guys across the room behind her, looking at her ass.  
"Kennyyy lemme be freeee!" She whined.  
"Sweetie I will but I'm trying to figure out how drunk you are."  
"I haad... 1 Cartman special annnnd then I had some vodkas since."  
"A what?"  
"Cartman special! He made it for me before uhhh.. Heidi took him to screw in the bathroom. He's lucky. I wan-ned to screw someone too but I don think thas gonna happen. Kyle keeps ruinin' all my fun."  
"Kyle is trying to protect you." Kyle cut in.  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Did Cartman drug you?" Kenny asked, his hands on her shoulders trying to look into her eyes and see if her pupils looked weird.  
"Noo. No no. He scouts honored." She was looking at Kenny's chest.  
He stood up straight and dropped his hands after realizing she was probably not drugged.  
"That shirh luhss good on you. Reminess me of the one you wore when we had the segs."  
Kenny's eyes went wide and he glanced at Kyle to see if he heard her.  
Kyle's brows were up and he half smirked.  
"Stop." Kenny said to him and then turned to her.  
"Stop? Aren you gonna thank me?" She asked confused, stumbling to the side, Kyle stepped over and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"You guys had sex?" Kyle asked.  
"Oh yes. Kenny took my v-card."  
"Damn. When was this?"  
"Marina stop." Kenny told her.  
"Oh my gosh. I juss forgot! It was our secret."  
"I'm not mad. I'm just curious because you guys never even made it seem like that."  
"We didn get naket. We jus wan-ned.. to lose our virgin-" She made a face, trying to move her mouth to say the whole word, "-titties."  
Any other time Kenny would have laughed at that, but one of his biggest secrets was being drunkenly revealed to one of their best friends.  
"Marina took your virginity?" Kyle asked Kenny.  
Kenny sighed, looking up to the ceiling and then nodded. "Yea."  
He really didn't want to deal with this right then.  
"This is awesome." He laughed, looking at his phone and then texting someone.  
"Are you telling people already?"  
"Nah, my date just got here. She's you're responsibility now. Do not let her get raped Kenneth or I will kill you."  
Kenny sighed at the thought of someone now knowing their little secret.  
He liked that it was something only they knew, it felt more special.  
"I'm going to get more to drink. Stay right here." He told her.  
"Yessirrr." She giggled, drinking out of a cup.  
He gently grabbed it from her hand, "I think that's going to be enough for tonight."  
She pouted, her bottom lip poking out, and he suddenly felt his heartbeat pick up for some reason.  
He quickly turned away and threw something to mix in it and a little more alcohol and then just drank from her cup. He turned around and was about to take her to another area and realized she was gone.  
"Damn it!" He groaned.

He was scanning each room close by, trying to spot her blonde hair.

He finally found her in the basement dancing on some guy.  
As soon as the guy saw Kenny and Kenny's glare, he moved away quickly.  
Kenny chugged the drink and contemplated if he should take her somewhere else and find their friends or if he should just dance with her.  
She was moving to the beat with her eyes closed, not even caring that she was dancing alone now.  
He wanted nothing more than to feel her under his fingertips and press his body against hers.  
He was desperately trying to be good.  
He was trying so hard not to ruin anything by being stupid and selfish.  
Her strap fell down on her arm, and he convinced himself that he needed to be a good guy and make sure she wasn't exposing her tit. So, he walked over and fixed it. His finger brushing her smooth skin and he couldn't resist after that. His hands slowly slid over her hips from behind her.  
She swayed backward, pressing herself against him.  
He didn't even know if she knew it was him, he felt it was probably better if she didn't.  
His hips moved in rhythm with hers and her head leaned back against his his shoulder blade. Her hand snaked up and her fingertips dug into the hair on the back of his head, pulling his head forward.  
His face moving right next to her neck, she had to be able to feel his warm shaky breath.  
She finally stopped pulling his head when his mouth was against her neck and he took that as a sign to kiss it.  
He knew he needed to stop, this was going to make him want much more and he didn't want to take advantage of his drunk best friend. No matter how sexy she was looking.  
He stopped kissing her neck and she pulled on his head again.  
He internally cursed at himself because he was so eager to continue.  
He drug his teeth across her skin and he heard her let out a gasp.  
His whole body broke out in goosebumps and he was desperately trying to distract his mind to keep himself from getting hard right then.  
She turned around quickly, drunkenly loosing her footing and falling against him, she ignored it though, her arms moving over his shoulders, she began grinding on him again.  
Her eyes were weirdly closed the entire time.  
His hands were on her hips until he didn't care anymore and they moved down to her butt.  
As soon as this happened her arms went back to his hands and she moved them under her dress, covering them back up with with the dress.  
He gripped tightly for a second and she danced closer to him.  
He felt like he couldn't get a full breath. She was driving him crazy.  
She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, her mouth pressing against his ear, "Les go somewhere."  
Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine. Images of just taking her to the nearest bathroom kept filling into his mind.  
He needed to get out of there.  
"You're too drunk."  
"I am not. I'm givin' consent."  
"Do you even know who I am?"  
"No. So it doesn mattah. Les jus go somewhere."  
He tried to think of some way to talk her down without killing her confidence.  
"McCormick would kill me."  
"No he wouldn. If Kenny cared he'd be here right...now. But he's prolly off sleeping with some stranger he met tonight. And.. I'm jealous! I want to go sleep with a stranger tonight too!" He could almost barely understand again her with her slurring.  
He contemplated his reply, since she was this drunk he felt like he could ask her what he really wanted to ask, "Jealous of him or her?"  
Marina rested her head to the side against his, her hips swaying slowly, "Him.. Maybe both? He's not goin' to ever touch me segsually again though so it doesn matterrr. We are bes friens. He can't be mad at you!"  
"Do you want him to touch you?" Kenny asked, swallowing hard and hating himself, but he wanted to know so badly.  
"Sometimes.. buuut It doesn't matterrr." She sang.  
She moved her head and continued dancing, but planted her lips onto his and knowing she didn't even think he was Kenny was making it very hard for him to enjoy it. He also didn't feel right with her being so drunk she didn't even know who he was.  
But at the same time, he had been daydreaming of the feel of her lips again for like a week now.  
His lips moved over hers, she slid her tongue between them.  
He let out a sigh and she pulled away, whipping around so fast he had to catch her from falling. She grabbed his hand and started walking out of the room.  
His heart was pounding.  
She stumbled up the stairs, letting his hand go.  
As soon as she got to the top she swayed and fell on her knees.  
Marina started laughing hysterically.  
Kenny rushed around her to help her up by grabbing her hands.  
She grabbed them and stood up.  
It must have sobered her up just enough that she saw who he was.  
"Kennnnyyy!" She slurred happily, "I've been lookin' all over for you!" She threw her body against him, hugging him tightly. Over her shoulder he could see Cartman approaching them, a huge shit eating grin on his face.  
"What the hell Cartman?" Kenny asked him.  
At the mention of his name Marina let go of Kenny and turned around.  
"CARTMAN!" She cheered throwing her hands up in the air.  
"What the hell did you give her?"  
Marina started to sway and fall again, Kenny wrapped his arm around her side.  
"Just a Cartman special." He shrugged.  
"What is in the special dumb ass?"  
"A mix of everything."  
"And then she drank more after. Cool."  
"I've never seen her so drunk before."  
"She didn't even know who I was for a little bit. I would punch you right now if this wasn't as bad as it is because she continued to drink whatever she drank on top of it."  
"I'm so happy you got laid Eric!" Marina ignored their conversation, probably not even listening in the first place.  
"Aw me too." Cartman beamed.  
"Who the hell did you sleep with?" Kenny asked, instantly worrying it was Marina.  
"Heidi!" Marina yelled.  
Kenny laughed, "Your ex?"  
"Yeah she dragged me off when I was hanging out with Marina."  
'Good.' Kenny thought.

"Do you know where Stan went?" Kenny asked.  
Cartman just pointed in a direction, Kenny and Marina looked over.  
Stan had Wendy up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as they were intensely kissing.  
"YESSS!" Marina yelled, she started going toward them, "THAS MY BETCH! GET IN THERE WENDY!"

Kenny tried to grab her arm to stop her from going over there but his grip slipped as she unsteadily moved very quickly.  
Kenny tried to take some quick steps to catch her but her smaller frame was weaving in and out of people very easily, though she was bumping into some.  
He groaned, apologizing to them for her as he passed them.  
A dude younger than them stepped in front of her, she ran right into him.  
The guy grabbed her shoulders steadying her.  
"Hey Marina." Kenny watched his lips say with a huge smile, "You look hot tonight!"  
In a split second her hands were on the sides of his head and she pulled his face to hers, planting her lips onto his.

Kenny rolled his eyes, as he stepped up to them.  
"Excuse me?" He pushed their shoulders apart, he hated that he felt like he was acting like a dad and not encouraging her to just have fun.  
Usually he was way more drunk at his point, and he would have been had he not been tasked with babysitting her drunk ass.  
Marina looked over to see who interrupted her.  
"Kenny! Do I everrr step in on your sesssionss?" She snapped at him.  
"Yeah bro get lost. There are other girls here." The dude told him.  
"This one is my best friend and she is drunk. I'm not going to let you take advantage of her." Kenny shoved his body between him, which was harder than he thought it would be.  
"First Kyle now you? Why can't I have fun!?" Marina stomped her foot on the ground like a child.  
Kenny looked from her back to the guy, "Get lost. Shes going home. Alone."  
"I am not!" She yelled at him.  
The guy backed off and Kenny turned around to Marina. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had a childish angry look on her face, "You have had enough fun tonight Mar. Let's go home."  
"Why can't I be a slut? You get to be a slut but not me. Why? Its jus not fair."  
Kenny put his hands on either side of her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheek bones trying to calm her, "Because you are better than that honey."  
"No I am not. I jus only had boyfriens. I am single I can play!" She whined.  
"Marina I'm not going to argue with you. I'm not letting you do this when you are this drunk! This is how girls end up pregnant before they are ready! With douchebags who are no help!" He let go of her face.  
"I will make em wrap it up!"  
"You're too drunk to know if they actually do or not."  
"Youuu." She put her pointer finger on his chest, "You are different! Actin different than my perverted bes fren! Where he go?"  
"I'm just not letting MY best friend get taken advantage of. I'm trying to be your best friend right now."  
"Kay then. You have fun with me." Her finger moved from his chest up to underneath his chin. She slid it from the top of his throat down to the tip of his chin.  
"Marina," His voice came out as a rasp, he swallowed hard, her eyes on his neck, "stop." He felt his face heat up.  
Her eyes moved up to meet his and she pouted again, her lower lip moving out making him weak again, and he fought himself so hard.

"Hey guys!" The sound of Stan's voice made Kenny let out a relieved sigh.  
Marina lowered her hand and turned to them.  
"Wendyy." She hugged her, Wendy hugged back trying to keep them upright.  
"How drunk is she?" Stan asked.  
"She has had way too much. I'm trying to take her home before she does something stupid but she just keeps telling me everyone is ruining her fun."  
"I saw you guys makin out! So hot!" She laughed drunkenly.  
Wendy laughed in return, Stan just glared at Kenny.  
"Why did you let her get this drunk?"  
"I found her this drunk. Cartman apparently gave her a "special" of a shit ton of mixed liquors. And we have no idea what she drank after."  
"I have her keys. Drive her home and please make sure she ends up in bed and not somewhere else. And do not take advantage of her Kenneth McCormick!" Wendy handed Kenny the keys.  
"Kenny is going to take you home okay Mar?" Stan leaned down slightly to look her in the eyes.  
"Kenny?"  
"Yes." Stan nodded.  
"Did we find him?"  
"I'm right here." Kenny sighed.  
She turned to face him, "Oh yeah!" She laughed.

He helped her to the front door.  
She shoved off of him slightly, "I got it!"  
Kenny shrugged, letting go of her.  
She walked forward some and then she stumbled forward a little and completely lost her balance, falling in the grass.  
Marina's dress came completely up, exposing her back, thong and ass to the world.  
She was laughing again as she turned to her side and then to her back, "I don got it!" She laughed.  
She tried to get up and couldn't, "I'm like a turtle!"  
Kenny chuckled as he stepped to her side and helped her up, making sure her dress was back down.  
"Why didn't you wear shorts under this? I've seen your bare ass way too many times tonight." He said as he helped her walk through the yard.  
"I have a good ass. Why hide it!?" She giggled.  
Kenny couldn't help but laugh. Even though he did try not to.  
She was right though.  
"Do we have to leave? I don't wanna go home yet! The night is young! We are young!" She whined, stumbling even with his help.  
"You just keep getting worse somehow." He sighed, "And yes we have to go home because you drank way too much Marina."  
She groaned.

They got to her car and he opened her door, helping her inside.  
She managed to fall into the passenger seat, "Ouch!" She gasped as her back hit the center console. She was laying across the seat and her legs open in front of him, luckily her dress stayed down this time.  
Kenny sighed, shaking his head as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, using his right hand to lift her legs into the car.  
He grabbed the seat belt and reached over her buckling her.  
"Kenny. I danced with someone tonight. And they smelled like your soap."  
"A lot of guys use Axe soap." He told her as he moved to get out of the car.  
"I jus remembered that I lost him when I was takin him upstairs." She mumbled.  
Kenny shut her door and ran around to the drivers side.  
He got inside buckling up and turning the car on.  
"Do you think I hurt his feelings?"  
"Probably not." Kenny smirked, pulling out of the spot.  
"Wanna know a secret?" She giggled, looking over at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I already knew he smelled like you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes. And I kept my eyes closed and pretended it was you."  
"Why?" He asked slowly.  
"Um.. 'Cause I thought it would be fun bein risky with you. I wanted to pretend I knew what all those girls drool over you for."  
Kenny laughed, not knowing how to reply to that.  
He swallowed loudly.  
He could feel her staring over at him.

Marina unbuckled her seat belt.  
"What are you doing? Buckle up again Marina." He told her quickly.  
She ignored him, moving her legs, she was shifting to sit on her knees.  
"Marina you need to sit correctly. We could get into an accident and-"  
"-Kenny." She interrupted, "Shut the hell up."  
She sat up on her knees, moving over the console.  
Her hands were on him quickly, her left on the back of his neck and her right hand on his jaw, keeping his head facing straight ahead of him.  
He was thankful she wasn't trying to pull him to face her.  
"Marina please. I'm trying to drive I-" His breath hitched in his throat when she pressed her mouth against his ear, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine, the car jerked slightly.  
"Pretend we aren't friends tonight." She whispered into his ear.  
He gasped softly, why was he so weak.  
His brain fogging from his dirty thoughts, the road blurring.

He tried his best to focus on the road as her teeth lightly clasped on his ear lobe.  
"Oh my god." He squeaked.  
"Pull over." Her voice was breathy and deeper than usual.  
He wanted to pull over so badly.  
His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
Her right hand moved to his leg, while her left hand held onto the side of his head so he couldn't move his head away from her mouth.  
Kenny pushed on the gas trying to get her home faster.  
He had to remind himself that she is drunk and sober Marina would definitely not be doing this.  
"I want you to screw me like it's the last time." She breathed into his ear.  
His willpower was dwindling as he let out a shaky breath.  
"In the car. Against the car. On top of the car." She continued, his face burning hot.  
"Marina-"  
He tried to tell her to stop but she just kept going, "-do me like one of your one night stands."  
"You don't want that." He whispered. His knuckles white.  
He couldn't even believe how strong he was being.  
Any other girl and he probably would have stopped in the middle of the road.  
"I do want it. And I want it tonight. Right now." Her hand moved up his leg and the car jerked again.  
He let one hand go to stop her from going further.  
"Please Marina I am trying so hard." He begged.  
"Stop trying and let go."  
Luckily he was only one turn away.  
As soon as he got to her house he quickly got out of the car, he was breathing so heavy he felt like he had just went running.  
His entire body shaking.  
The motion caused her to fall forward, stopping herself with her hands, the motion must have made her sick because she started throwing up all of the drivers seat.  
Kenny quickly helped her out of the car and she ran to the grass, dropping to her knees and continuing to throw up.  
He rushed over to her, bending down and then gathered up her hair out of her face with both of his hands.

She finally stood up and stared at him, wiping her throw up with her arm.  
"Thanks." She half smiled.  
"Lets get you inside and clean you up."  
"Good idea." She nodded.

"Remember to stay quiet because your parents are asleep." He told her as he opened her front door for her.  
He helped her up the stairs and to her room, which was a task, trying to keep her upright and not stumbling into the walls.  
Once they got to the top he turned the corner taking her to her room, he shut her door behind him and locked it.  
Kenny hated locking it, but he was unsure what she was going to be like and he didn't want her mom walking in if she happened to be trying to do stuff again.  
She was resilient in the car and he didn't want to look bad if someone walked in.  
Kenny turned the bathroom light on for her and sat her down on the closed toilet.  
He reached into her shower, turning the water on.  
Then he knelt down, pulling her shoes off of her feet.  
He could feel her eyes on him, looking up at her, she smiled softly.  
He stood up and helped her up.  
"Can you get yourself undressed?" He asked.  
"No." She breathed.  
"No you can't or no you don't want to? Because you will need a shower, you're covered in throw up."  
She didn't respond for a few seconds, "No I don't think I can. Do it for me."  
He stared into her eyes, trying to figure out if she was trying to get him to touch her or if she really just didn't think she could.  
He decided it didn't really matter because she needed to get into the shower.  
He slid his hand under the sides of her dress, his finger tips hooking onto the sides of her thong.  
She let out a shaky breath, he was trying to touch her as little as possible but that noise made him want to just say fuck it and just forget his morals.  
He had never had such an internal battle, and didn't just do what he wanted, he was so exhausted.  
Kenny also never wanted to sleep with a girl who was more drunk than him, but Marina was doing something to his brain that was driving him crazy.  
He slid her underwear down to the floor. He could see goosebumps raise on her skin.  
He could easily just lean up and hook his head under her dress.  
He imagined himself just doing it.  
But instead he stood up and turned her around, he pulled the dress over her head.  
Her entire back side was exposed to him.  
Kenny stepped back, if he was going to deprive himself of everything else he wanted to do, he was at least going to get a good look of her ass.

His eyes started from her shoulders and traveled down to her butt, sure she was a really skinny girl, but she definitely had curves.  
He had never seen skin that looked so perfectly smooth and even.  
She turned her head to look back at him.  
"Sorry." He stepped forward and helped her into the shower.  
"Don't go. I'm scared I'll fall." She told him.  
"I'll sit on the toilet out here."

Kenny closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, he couldn't believe himself tonight.  
He was thankful he wasn't drunk because if he was this situation could have ended up being something they regretted.  
She shut the shower off eventually and he grabbed a towel, looking at the wall as he wrapped her into it.  
"You can look at me you know?" She giggled.  
"Nope." He breathed.  
Once he got her towel completely around her he helped her out.

He helped her to sit on the bed and went to find her a t-shirt and shorts.  
Once he finally found them he came back to her.  
He lifted her feet one by one and slipped them on, shoving them up her legs until he stood her up.  
And then he pulled the shirt over her head and helped her get her arms through before taking the towel.

She laid down and he tucked her in, sitting on the edge beside her.  
"Thank you Kenny. You're a really great guy. I don't care what anyone says."  
He smiled at her, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.  
"I love you best friend." She softly smiled.  
"Love you too Mar."  
"You really are my best friend, I hope you know that."  
"You really are my best friend too." He told her as he leaned forward kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep Marina. Tomorrow is going to suck for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Marina PoV

Marina woke up with a huge headache. She swung her feet over the side of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She needed pee and then she was going to close her black out blinds. She felt like her brain was really foggy. She briefly remembered Kenny being in her room last night.  
She started to step forward and her foot caught on something firm causing her to fall face first into the ground. A manly voice groaned. She pushed herself up and looked over, Kenny was on the floor with a pillow and blanket. "Kenny why in the hell are you laying right there?"  
"I always lay right here." He moaned.  
She crawled into the bathroom, grumbling under her breath. When she came out she stepped over him and went to close her blinds. The room instantly became dark. She let out a sigh of relief, getting back into bed.  
"Marina are you okay?" She heard her mom on the other side of the door, knocking softly.  
"Yes mom. I just tripped walking to the bathroom." She told her without getting up to unlock the door.  
"Did you get drunk and drive home last night? There is throw up in the yard and your car."  
"Kenny apparently drove me home."  
"Okay sweetie. Tell him I said thank you. And I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are going to his work party here in about an hour or so."  
"What time is it?"  
"Its about 4:30."  
"Oh my God." She groaned.  
"Go back to sleep sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you too mom."  
Closing her eyes, she went back to sleep.

Marina woke up again to the feeling of the bed moving. She looked over to see that Kenny propped himself up and turned her TV on. She sat up slowly next to him. "I drank way too much." She held her head.  
"Yeah you did. What is the last thing you remember?"  
"I remember pouring a cup of vodka. And chugging it with some girl. And after that, nothing.  
How long were we there after that? I remember bits and pieces but everything is a blur, I can't make out faces and stuff."  
"Well I don't even know when that happened. All I know is that I found Kyle and he was watching over you because he thought you might have been black out drunk. That was at 12 something. But you managed to get yourself up on top of and dance on a high top chair by the table where some girls were dancing, while a line of dudes stood around it looking up your dresses or whatever."  
"No fuckin' way."  
"I walked over and grabbed you off of it. Since your dumb ass wore a thong with a dress. Also, I asked you last night why you did that, because your ass was exposed countless times and you told me it was because you had a nice ass."  
She laughed. "Did I sleep with anyone?"  
"Nope."  
"Damn. You didn't cock block me did you?"  
"Whaat? Mee? Never." He smirked.  
"You did!?"  
"Marina you were so drunk it would have been considered rape if anyone did you. So yes I was protecting you every time I could."  
"True. Well thank you. I didn't plan on getting that drunk. Did I do anything else exciting?"  
"I had to keep chasing after you, you slip through people much easier than me. But when I finally got you in the car you fell asleep until we got here and then threw up. So I helped you inside and helped you get in the shower. Don't worry I didn't look."

Marina felt relieved, she must have dreamed what she had done in the car. She remembered falling into the car and hitting her back. She thought it had sobered her up some. She also didn't know what came over her when she started word vomiting. And definitely didn't know what made her want to reach over and say the things she said to him. She thought she had actually done that but she felt relieved to know it was just a dream. She knew she was aware of telling him about the guy she danced with, and she was still kicking herself for that.

"Did you see anyone dancing with me last night? I have like this memory of being against some guy and him kissing my neck."  
"No I didn't see you dancing."  
"I wonder who that was. I wanna call him." She tried to wrack her brain.  
He shrugged.  
"Did you and Bebe have fun?"  
"No." He sighed.  
"You know, her and Clyde were trying to get back together, but the minute she saw you she ditched him."  
"Really? That sucks."  
"Why didn't you have fun?"  
"She just doesn't make me feel a certain way. Like I just don't feel turned on by her anymore."  
"Yikes."  
"It's whatever."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Starving." He nodded.

Monday morning Marina walked into second period where she had a class with Wendy.  
When they had their assignment time Wendy moved her desk next to Marina.  
"So were you around me at all on Friday?" She whispered to Wendy.  
"A couple times. I saw you again right before Kenny took your keys from me and took you home."  
"I got so drunk." She whispered softer.  
"Oh I know."  
"Did you ever see me dancing with anyone?"  
"Why?" She asked slowly.  
"I was dancing with some guy but I never actually looked at his face and I just wanted to know who it was."  
Wendy shifted in her seat, reading over her paper.  
"What?" Marina asked.  
"Nothing." She kept her eyes fixated on it.  
"You're being weird."  
"No I'm not." Her voice went higher.  
"Liar. You know who it was. Who was it? Butters? Why are you being weird?"  
She shrugged, still refusing to look away from her paper.  
"Look at me and tell me that you don't know who it is."  
Wendy didn't budge.  
"Wendy... tell me who.."  
"I don't know if you want to know."  
"Believe me. I want to know pretty damn bad. If you don't tell me I'll just ask around. I know there had to be other people who saw."  
"Stan made me promise not to bring it up."  
"Oh my God, is it really embarrassing?"  
"I mean." She shrugged, "It depends on how you look at it."  
"Please just tell me."  
"Promise not to say anything. Stan would be mad at me for telling you. You were obviously very, very drunk. And Kenny was supposed to be your babysitter."  
"Tell me!" She snapped in a whisper.  
Wendy looked over at her, "It was Kenny."  
"Shut up. Seriously tell me."  
"Honey it was Kenny. I saw it with my own eyes. You were initiating everything. Stan and I were watching to make sure Kenny didn't do anything bad. You didn't know he was Kenny at the time though. We heard part of your conversation and heard him turning you down when you kept asking him to take you somewhere. We left toward the end I think. Stan and I ended up making out upstairs after we took another shot."  
Marina put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the table. "Was Kenny drunk?"  
"He was sober enough to drive you home not long after."  
"So he remembers everything?"  
"I'm pretty positive he does."  
"Wendy! We made out. I remember kissing that guy and then going to the steps. Did we go anywhere?" Marina sighed.  
"No I promise you that you guys wouldn't have had time to do anything sexual before we came up and talked to you. Stan was actually trying to make sure he was doing his job and not taking advantage of you."  
"I had this dream in the car that I was asking him to have sex with me on the way home. And it felt really real. Like I could smell him and taste him, if he was the guy I danced with and he didn't tell me that then what if I actually did that in the car? That would be so embarrassing!"  
"He has much more willpower than I thought. You were basically as easy as a walking sex doll and all over him and he still managed to tell you no."  
"He probably just isn't into me like that."  
"Maybe. You are like best friends."  
"Right."

Marina sat at the table for lunch, she was having a hard time looking at Kenny knowing he didn't tell her about her dancing with him and the heated kissing. But she tried to tell herself that maybe he didn't want to embarrass her.  
"Still hungover?" Cartman asked as he sat across from her next to Kenny.  
"No I think I am good now."  
"Hey guys, this is Anna." Kyle sat down next to Marina and Anna sat down with him.  
They all said hi to her.  
"We were wondering when we were going to get to see her!" Wendy told him and he laughed.  
The rest of lunch was casual conversation, feeling like normal. Only Marina was really lost in her thoughts because she felt so confused about Kenny not telling her all of the truth.  
At study hall, Marina dropped her books next to Kyle.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fine just dealing with some stupid stuff."  
"Sooo, are we going to talk about what beans you spilled at the party?"  
"Beans?"  
"Ya, that you and Kenny took each others virginity. How did that happen?"  
"Oh that! It was the summer after Freshman year and we both had a beer or so and I mean obviously our hormones were out of wack. We were talking about being scared to embarrass ourselves on our first time so we mutually agreed that we would do it and not talk about it again after and not judge at all. We also agreed to keep our clothes on as best as we could. That's all there is to it." She shrugged.  
"That's actually pretty cool of you guys. It wasn't awkward at all after?"  
"At first, but we kept trying to forget about it so that it wouldn't be."  
"That makes sense."  
"So Anna?"  
"Yeah she's pretty cool. I like her a lot."  
"How did you meet?"  
"We met before school, she was at the library when I was and we just bonded over our love for reading good books."  
"That is so awesome Kyle!"

Kenny PoV

Kenny was in his final class for the day, Stan was also in his class.  
Stan sat down next to him.  
"So I guess you got Marina home safely?"  
"Yeah. She was a mess."  
"You know Wendy and I saw you guys dancing?"  
Kenny sat up straight in his chair, "Dude I'm telling you honestly she started that. I was just dancing with her so nobody else did. I didn't expect the rest. I was trying so hard to stop her but she was so insistent."  
"I'm not even mad dude. I just wanted to tell you we saw. I made Wendy promise not to tell her."  
"She thinks it was some random guy. She barely remembers it.  
"Good... You know Cartman and Heidi are back together right?" Stan asked.  
"Really?"  
"Ya after the party. Oh and I snagged some green for you."  
"Yes dude! Thanks!"  
"It is under my seat in the back so just make sure you sit behind me on the way home."  
"Okay dude!"

Kenny slid into the car, he typically sat on the drivers side of the car since it was the side they entered the car in the morning.  
He put his backpack on the ground and discreetly put the weed in a pocket.  
When he sat back he realized Marina was sitting much more up tight than usual. Her knees were like clenched together and she had her hands pressed together resting on her legs.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
She nodded, "Mhm."  
The rest of the drive was Cartman running on and on about some nonsense. All Kenny could focus on was how weird Marina was acting. Did she suddenly remember everything?

Stan dropped them off and she quickly went inside, not inviting him today. Which was definitely strange. Kenny walked home, feeling a little sick to his stomach. He should have tried harder to make her stop at the party.  
"KENNY!" His mom yelled from the kitchen.  
He walked in and looked at her, choosing not to say words in return. He figured his presence would speak for him.  
"We need groceries!"  
"I know mom." He nodded.  
"I can't send your damn father because he will just buy alcohol."  
"I'll go get some then." She handed him a 10 dollar bill.

Kenny lit up a cigarette as soon as he got outside, he got into his moms car and started it up. The car roared to life and he backed out of the driveway, heading to the town supermarket. He knew what to get, the usual bread, peanut butter, milk and any other food that could feed the family with what was left. He also grabbed Karen's favorite candy bar in the check out line, using his own money to get it.  
"Hi Kenny." The cashier greeted him, smacking on her gum.He smiled at her, "How are you Theresa? I didn't realize you were still working here."  
"I'm good, just trying to work and go to college. How's high school?"  
"The usual."  
"12 dollars even."  
He handed her the money, she blew a bubble and handed him the bag and receipt.  
"Just so you know. If you're ever bored, I'm still around here. So just hit me up." She smiled.  
Kenny winked at her before leaving.  
He tried not to look at Marina's house as he turned onto his street. He was contemplating telling her what she actually did that night. A part of him felt like she knew, and that's why she was being weird. He numbly turned the car off and walked into the house. Putting the food away except for the candy bar.

He knocked on Karen's door, "Come in!" She called from the other side.  
He opened the door just enough for him to toss the candy onto the bed.  
"Love you!" She sang.  
"Love you too Kare." He shut the door.  
As soon as he was in his room he scrolled through his contacts, looking for a girl he knew would be down right now. He finally found a girl he knew had yet to turn him down, he pulled up Paige's name and started a text:

Me

Busy?

Paige

No. Come over in 30?

Me

Ok

Kenny changed his clothes and made himself smell good before heading out again. Paige only lived about 10 minutes away. Luckily, because he almost talked himself out of it multiple times.  
He knocked on her front door. Paige opened the door and Kenny shut it behind him. Paige gave him no time before grabbing his face and kissing him.  
She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to her bedroom. He shut her door as she kissed him again, he walked her backward to the bed. Her legs hit the edge causing her to sit down. She pulled his shirt off as he did the same. Her hands running down his chest before unbuckling his jeans. As soon as they were naked he flipped her to her hands and knees, not wanting to see her face. He needed to pretend she was Marina to get that tension out of his head. It was making him crazy. He closed his eyes and sunk into Paige.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina PoV

Marina entered the kitchen in her outfit for the day, Kenny was already eating his breakfast.  
Everyone told her good morning, her dad, Henry, looked from his iPad at her as she walked toward the table. Slowly taking a sip of his coffee as she sat down, "I am completely proud of you for being yourself Mar. But honey could we go back to wearing normal shirts? Do low cut shirts really define you?"  
Kenny laughed.  
"It is defining that I am doing what I want." She deadpanned.  
Henry sighed, "I just feel like it could draw attention from certain guys. Not the good ones."  
"Oh it draws attention from ALL of the guys." Kenny added.  
Marina kicked him from under the table.  
"Well that makes me feel so much better." Henry cheered sarcastically.  
"I want to feel attractive. Wearing this makes me feel attractive and good about myself. Don't you want me to feel good about myself?"  
"Of course I do. But I don't think that all the boys need to feel good about you too."  
"Henry, you hush. Marina, you are beautiful and as long as you aren't going to school naked or in lingerie, then I think you should be fine." Natalie cut in.  
"Thank you mommy." She smiled.  
Henry glared at Natalie before going back to his iPad.

Marina looked over at Kenny, "So did you read the chapters we were supposed to read last night?"  
Kenny squinted his eyes at her, "No."  
She shook her head and sighed, "Really Ken? What was more important?"  
He looked at his food, "My parents were fighting so I tried to hang out with Karen outside."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I am sorry I didn't do the reading. I'll read it in the car and before class starts."  
Marina nodded, feeling bad for him.  
"I should be going to Wendy's after school. We are gonna do some homework together." She told her parents.  
"Okay. I'll be home late tonight. We have a big meeting and I'm getting my promotion hopefully." Natalie told her.  
"Aw that would be so awesome!"  
"Yeah. I'll finally be making more than your dad." She winked.  
He huffed.

Stan pulled up and they got into the car.  
"New game coming out this weekend. Who's house do we want to play it at?" Cartman asked.  
"We can do it at my house." Kyle yawned.  
"I'm down." Stan agreed.  
"Me too." Marina nodded.  
Everyone sat quietly, waiting on Kenny.  
"Kenny?" Cartman asked, turning around to look at him.  
Kenny was reading their book.  
Marina nudged him and he looked up, as soon as he realized Eric was just staring at him he spoke up, "Why are you staring at me? Just because I am poor doesn't mean I can't read Cartman!"  
Marina laughed.  
"I had asked you if you were coming to Kyle's to play video games this weekend." Cartman told him slowly.  
"Oh! Sure." He shrugged, going back to reading.  
"He sick of watching porn? Rather read it?" Cartman asked Stan.  
"He is reading the book we are supposed to read for first period. He didn't get to last night. It is not porn." Marina sighed.

Marina shut her locker and turned around, running right into a guys chest.  
"Oh my God I am so sorry." She fumbled.  
"It's good." He smiled at her, "Marina right?"  
"Yes." She smiled back, "Sorry I don't know your name."  
"Mason. You're name is pretty popular around here these days."  
"Yeah." She laughed nervously.  
He was a taller guy with light brown hair, and a boyish smile.  
"Aren't you a Senior?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I think we haven't had any classes together."  
"I knew I had seen your face but I just never knew your name."  
"I always thought it was cool that you hung out with Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. I had a minor crush on you in 8th grade."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
"I feel like I was such a weird girl then."  
"I mean you definitely have gotten way cooler. And hotter." He winked.  
"You aren't bad yourself." She looked him up and down.  
"Think so? I've been working out all summer, trying to get super buff. I was so scrawny last year." He continued, and walked with her as she started heading toward her first period.  
"Flex." She laughed.  
He flexed his arm, the muscle tone reminded her of Kenny.  
Which for some reason gave her goosebumps.  
"Wow! Nice." She complemented.  
"I could probably lift you up." He joked.  
An image of them kissing and him lifting her up against the wall entered into her mind and suddenly she realized that she could probably actually get that if she asked.  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked blatantly.  
"Like? For dinner?"  
"No like for sex."  
"Right now?"  
She nodded quickly, hoping she didn't just make herself look stupid.  
He didn't even answer, he just grabbed her hand and started walking quickly, until he found a janitors closet.  
He tried for the door and opened it, pulling her in so fast she almost lost her footing.  
As soon as the door was shut he bent down and grabbed onto her butt, lifting her up into the air and softly shoving her against the door, his lips connecting with hers.  
Marina dropped all of the stuff in her hands on the floor and dug her hands into his hair.  
The kiss was fast, and rushed.  
The sound of the first bell echoing through the halls, and Marina was ignoring it for the first time.

Kenny PoV

Kenny knew she was there, they rode in the car together, he held the door for her when she walked into the building.  
So where the hell was she now?  
He glanced at the clock and then over to Stan, who must have felt Kenny look over because he looked over at the same time.  
Kenny raised his eyebrows in question, looking from the chair and back, Stan just shrugged.  
"Maybe something happened." Stan mouthed.  
"Today we are going to write our essays on last nights readings and turn them in. Just put the names of the two of you on the top. Once you finish this, go ahead and start on the next 3 chapters." Their teacher announced.  
Kenny was pissed, he read the book so quickly that he would definitely need her help on parts of the essay.  
He pulled his phone out under the table, quickly sending a text:

Me  
???

Me  
where the hell did you go dude?

He pulled out his notebook and pencil and wrote the chapter numbers and both of their names on top.  
He wrote maybe a paragraph, poorly.  
The door swung open and Marina ran in, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom." She told the teacher, who just glanced up from whatever she was doing on her computer to only see who walked in.  
Marina fell into the seat next to him, she was out of breath and seemed frazzled.  
She set some of her stuff on the floor and what she needed on the table.  
"What are we doing?" She asked him, her voice coming out in one single breath.  
Kenny slid the paper over to her, "An essay on the chapters we read. I am doing awful. "  
He turned to look at her as she read over what he had so far.  
Her hair was frizzy now, unlike the neat shine it had this morning.  
'What the hell was she doing in the bathroom?' He thought to himself.  
She was writing quickly, "What are you writing?" Kenny asked.  
"Shh, I don't want to forget what I am thinking." She told him in a quick voice.  
Since he knew she wouldn't be looking, his eyes moved to her chest.  
He noticed one of her tits was really red.  
He just figured that maybe she itched it or something.  
"You don't have to do the entire thing." He told her after she had turned the page over to start on the back.  
"Juices are flowin." She told him without looking up.  
Kenny's eyes moved to her face.  
Her lipstick that he had admired this morning was gone.  
"What happened to your lipstick?" He asked.  
"Huh?" She asked peeling her eyes from the paper and turning toward him.  
"Your lipstick. What happened to it?"  
"I didn't wear lipstick this morning."  
Kenny knew she was lying.  
He looked her over again.  
Frizzy hair, no lipstick, red titty, nervous behavior.  
Kenny sat back quickly in his chair, how did he not catch it from seeing her tit itself. She definitely had sex with someone. At school!  
"Who was it?" He whispered as he leaned closer to her.  
"Who was what?"  
"Did you just have sex at school?"  
"I didn't have-"  
"-Don't even try to fool me." Kenny cut her off, chuckling, "Baby I have been playing this game for a couple years now. Your hair is frizzed to hell, your left tit is really red, and you aren't wearing lipstick now and I KNOW you had it on this morning."  
She squinted her eyes at him, "Shut up Kenny."  
He smirked, "Lucky guy. Who was it?"  
"It doesn't matter." She grinned.  
"Come on. Tell me."  
"Just some guy. I didn't really know his name so I am sure you won't either."  
Kenny sat back, figuring she was right.

He walked into 3rd period, taking a seat in the back of the room.  
Two guys walked in, and sat in front of him, "Dude how?" One of them asked the other.  
"I have no idea. It was out of no where."  
"How did you even start talking to her?"  
"She accidentally ran into me and we just started talking. The next thing I know she's asking me to take her somewhere right then. I was definitely not going to turn her down."  
Suddenly the boy talking turned around, "Kenny, what the hell happened to Marina?"  
"Dude. I still have no fucking clue. She went to Florida and came back like this."  
"We just did it in a janitors closet."  
"Everyone does it in the janitors closet Mason." Kenny sighed.  
"He's right." Logan nodded quickly.  
"They do?" Mason asked.  
"Yeah I'm shocked you didn't run into someone in there." Kenny answered.  
"I didn't know that."  
"When did you guys go in there?" Logan asked.  
"Like a minute before the bell."  
Kenny laughed, leaning back in his seat.  
"What?" Mason asked.  
"My dude, you need to work on your time. She walked into class 10 minutes after it started."  
"Can you blame me? It was a surprise and have you seen her? I've never been with a girl that looks as good as her."  
"Lucky bastard." Logan shook his head.  
Kenny laughed, "I guess you're right."

Marina PoV

Marina walked into the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror before finding an open stall. Of course the only one left was one of two that didn't have a lock on it.  
"Marina!?" She heard Wendy yell.  
"Yes Wendy?" She asked trying sit down.  
"Which stall are you?"  
"The handicapped."  
The door swung open, slamming against the wall.  
"Damn Wen, you don't gotta be that dramatic. Slammin' shit." Marina chuckled.  
Wendy stepped into the stall and shut the door, leaning against it, crossing her arms in front of her.  
"You're not going to believe this!" She ignored her.  
"What?"  
"Adam's new girlfriend is pregnant."  
Marina laughed, "Are you serious?"  
"So serious."  
"Candice?" A girl asked from another stall.  
"Yes Candice."  
"Her mom is going to kill her!" The other girl laughed.  
"That's not all. I only found this out because they broke up in class after she told him."  
"What an asshole." Marina rolled her eyes.  
"Right, I hate that guy." Another girl said.  
Marina wiped discreetly and pulled her pants up, flushing, Wendy holding the door for her as she walked out.  
A younger girl waiting for a stall gave them a look as they passed her.  
Marina thought back to when she was so afraid to pee or even change clothes in front of anyone.  
But Bebe was never a private person and it got Marina and Wendy out of their shell.  
They had no respect for each others privacy now, at least the girls that were all close with them.  
Bebe walked in once on Wendy and Stan to get something she left at Wendys house, and of course Stan was mortified but Wendy just casually greeted her and told her where it was.

"So they for sure broke up?" Marina asked as she finished washing her hands, Wendy standing behind her waiting.  
"Yes! She slapped him too! It was great." Wendy laughed.  
As soon as they got out into the hallway Bebe came up from behind and squeezed between them, looping her arms in theirs.  
"Adam has a baby mama. And he just broke up with her for being pregnant." She told them instantly.  
"That's what Wendy just said." Marina laughed.  
"She also slapped him!" Wendy added.  
"That guy is such a fuck wad." Bebe sighed.  
"How are you and Clyde? He was telling me you guys were trying to make it work when we were at the party." Marina asked, discreetly trying to ask how it went with Kenny.  
"Fucking Kenny. Making us girls so weak in the vagina. Why does he have to be hot and muscular? Why can't he just be the poor kid, burying his face and body in a jacket again?"  
"Football made him muscular, and he was always a cute kid. We just didn't see his face much." Marina told her.  
"How do you do it Marina? How do you resist him? He doesn't even have to speak to me, I just see him and I want to be with him again."  
"Marina doesn't resist him." Honest Wendy spoke up and Marina wanted to smack her.  
"I do resist him." Marina defended.  
"You were all over him at the party."  
"I was drunk. Black out drunk. I didn't even know it was him."  
"I did not know about this." Bebe looked at her a big smile on her face.  
"It was only dancing."  
"That she knows of."  
"Was Kenny drunk?" Bebe asked.  
"Not really." Wendy answered.  
"It was probably only dancing then. Kenny may be a man whore but he won't touch you if you are drunk and hes sober enough to make decisions. Trust me. Last year I learned the best times to get Kenny to do you are when he is either really drunk or when you are both sober enough."  
"Yes because that would be rape." Marina told her.  
"Exactly and Kenny is not a rapist. He doesn't force anything. Down for anything though." She went off somewhere in her mind.  
"Bebe do you like Kenny?" Wendy asked.  
"No." She shook her head, "Too big of a player. Also not the most caring guy. Like Clyde. Kenny doesn't really talk about anything real unless you're like his close friend, like Marina and the boys. I like Clyde. Love him actually. But I was stupid at the party. And I've been worried to talk to him since."  
Half of Marina wanted to tell Bebe that Kenny was actually very caring but she realized that he may only be that way with his close friends.  
"Actually. I would talk to him if I were you. At the party when you were off screwing Kenny, he didn't even want to go dance with me because he was afraid you would see and not want to be with him."  
"You danced with Clyde?" She whipped her head in Marinas direction.  
"I did, yes. Not in a gross way. We didn't even touch actually. I told him he would feel better just moving his body to the music. He was so worried about you."  
"Oh my God. I feel terrible. I gotta go." Bebe let go of them and started half running toward some direction, Marina assumed it was where Clyde was.

"Well if it isn't the sexiest girls in the school." Kenny's voice came from behind them, he walked to the outer side of Marina.  
"Shut up." Wendy laughed.  
"I was just trying to find you guys and tell you the incredible news!"  
"Is it about Adam?" Marina asked as she finally made it to her locker.  
"Yes and Candice."  
"She's pregnant. We know." Wendy told him.  
"And Adam broke up with her and she slapped him." Marina finished.  
"Damn how am I so late?"  
"It was in my class."  
"Well shit!"  
"Guys! Guys! Candice is pregnant." Cartman walked up to them.  
"We know." The three of them told him at the same time.  
"Okay then... did you know she slapped him?"  
"Yes." They replied again.  
Stan and Kyle walked up to the lockers.  
"Before you ask. Yes we know about Adam and Candice!" Wendy told them.  
They had a look of confusion on their faces,"What about them?" Stan asked.  
Wendy told them the story and Marina switched her books out for the next class.  
As soon as she stood up Adam was approaching her, "Adam?" She asked out loud.  
Kenny whipped his body around, "Get lost." He pointed away from them.  
"I'm only here to talk to Marina." Adam told Kenny.  
"You no longer get to talk to Marina directly. You go through me now. What do you want her to know and I will tell her." Kenny stepped in front of Marina.  
Adam tried to look around him at her and he just stepped over to block him again, "You don't get the pleasure of looking at her either." He crossed his arms in front of him.  
Kyle moved next to him.  
"Marina?" He ignored Kenny.  
"You heard Kenny, Adam." Wendy defended in an attitude, stepping to the other side of Kenny to block Marina more.  
"Okay then.. can you guys tell her I'm sorry. I was stupid. I thought I loved someone else. I really loved Marina. And I miss her so much."  
"Are you shitting me?" Marina asked from behind them.  
Kenny turned around, "Adam says he's sorry and that he was stupid. Apparently he thought he loved Candice but now that she is pregnant he realized he loves you instead. What do you want me to tell him?"  
Marina couldn't help but start laughing, she didn't think Kenny was going to actually do that.  
"Tell him to go fuck himself."  
"Got it." Kenny nodded, turning around, "Marina said that she is finally able to be the best version of her sexy self and you can go fuck yourself if you think she would ever let you control her again. Also, go get a job so you can afford the child support you'll be paying." Kenny smiled.  
"She didn't say that."  
"She did."  
"I heard it too." Wendy nodded.  
"Yep. Same." Kyle agreed.  
"I heard what she said. It wasn't that."  
Kenny laughed, "Adam go away. Stop being an idiot. And learn to wrap it up."  
"Screw you Kenny."  
Kenny took a step forward and Adam almost tripped on his feet as he started walking away quickly.  
"I can talk for myself you know." Marina shook her head at him, a smile on her face.  
"I don't trust his manipulative ass. How many times did you almost break it off and he talked you into staying with him?"  
"You're right."  
"I really fucking hate that guy." Kyle groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Heidi is already driving me crazy." Cartman sighed.  
"What is she doing now?" Stan asked.  
"She just wants to do something all the time and I just want to go home and play my games with my dudes."  
"Why do you keep going back to her.. You always complain every time she does anything a normal girlfriend does." Kyle sighed.  
"Shut up jew." Cartman snapped.  
"Dude that joke is so old and it obviously doesn't bother me anymore. Find a new insult fat boy."  
Cartman moved to turn around and hit him and Kenny reached up and smacked Cartman's arm.  
"Turn around Dumb ass. Stan is driving!" Kenny rolled his eyes.  
"Fuck you Kyle." Cartman whined.  
"Fuck you Cartman." Kyle mimicked Cartman, "You sound like you did when you were a short nasally little fat boy."  
"I lost weight you asshole."  
"You'll always be fat to me Eric."  
"And you'll always be a Jewish ginger to me."  
Kyle leaned forward and slapped the side of Cartman's head.  
"Stan. Pull over! I'm gonna beat his ass!" Cartman yelled.  
"No!" Stan yelled back, "I already told the two of you that I will stop picking you up if you don't stop trying to hit each other while I am driving!"  
"I hate you Kyle." Cartman crossed his arms in front of him and huffed like a child.  
"I hate you too Cartman."  
"Aww I'm so glad you guys love eachother. Makin' mamma and dad so proud." Marina said in a sweet voice.  
"Aren't our babies getting so big?" Kenny went along with it.  
Kyle glared at them.  
"Keep being good boys and we will get you guys some suckers. Do you guys want tootsie pops or blow pops?"  
"Shut the hell up Marina." Cartman groaned.  
"No suckers for you." Kenny told him in a parental tone.  
"You're going to have to sit there while your brother gets to eat his sucker in front of you." Marina continued.  
Stan started chuckling.  
"I hate you guys." Cartman sighed.  
"Love you too son." Kenny told him.

They pulled up to Marina's house first, "Bye boys! See you tomorrow." She said as she scooted out of the car.  
Cartman threw his hand back and flipped her off.  
She shut the door and flipped him off with both hands as Stan pulled off.

"Wait weren't you going to Wendy's?"  
"They called her into work today. Someome was sick. Wanna hang out?"  
"Sure."  
Marina unlocked the door and walked inside, taking her shoes off.  
Music was blasting from somewhere in the house.  
"I guess maybe my dad is home." She shrugged.  
She started for the stairs and Kenny followed. She passed the closed door and went into her room, dropping her bag on her bedroom floor.  
"I guess I should let my dad know I'm home and not at Wendy's so he doesn't freak out if he hears noises. And then we can eat a snack."  
Kenny nodded and followed behind her.  
Marina knocked but there was no answer so she opened the door.  
"Oh my God Marina!" Her dad yelled in surprise, pulling the woman laying on her back on his desk against his body to hide their naked bodies.  
Her head turned and she was shocked to see Liane Cartman.  
Marina was frozen in shock.  
Her mouth was open to speak but she couldn't find words or the ability to move her mouth.  
Kenny must have stepped around her to see what was going on, "You're shitting me"  
Kenny pulled on her arm and Marina stumbled back, he reached around her shutting the door.  
Marina was staring at the door blankly.  
Kenny walked into her room, grabbing some things before coming back.  
She couldn't believe what she just saw.  
"Come on." He told her as he put his hand on her back and led her down the stairs.  
She numbly walked where he gently pushed her.

A million different thoughts were running through her brain.  
Would her parents stay together?  
Would she have to move?

Kenny opened the passenger side door of her car and she mindlessly got in.  
He ran around to the other side and got into the drivers seat.

Would they stay in town?  
Would she have to choose between them?  
Would she have to lie?

The feel of the train tracks under her car brought her out of her thoughts again, he turned into his driveway next to his parents car.  
"You don't have to do this." She whispered.  
She knew that nobody went to Kenny's house. It was a very rare occasion and usually it was either Stan or Kyle. Never to stay for long either.  
"You don't need to be there right now." He told her softly.  
He parked and turned the car off, running around to get her door, he let her hold onto his hand as she got out and then he placed his hand on her back leading her to his door.  
His hand felt warm and big against her back and she was thankful for it, it was clearing up the fogginess in her brain. But now that she was staring at his front door, a whole new feeling went through her mind.  
Was she about to see Kenny's room? Nobody that she knew of had seen his room since they were kids, and that was only when the boys' parents wanted them to get the chicken pox.

He unlocked the door and shoved it open, letting her in before him.  
The house was incredibly quiet. Even she knew that was unusual.  
"My parents must be gone." He said looking around.  
"The car is out there." She told him as she took in her surroundings, they really only had the basics, all the things you would usually see in a house.  
But it had no theme, and nothing matched. Lamps with no shades over them. There wasn't anything extra either.  
Besides one bright neon "BEER" sign behind the couch.  
No pictures on the walls, just cracks, crayon, marker and pencil markings in random places.  
"They must have walked to the bar then."  
He let go of her back and started heading toward his room.  
She didn't move.  
"Come on." He walked back to her, grabbing her wrist softly and pulling her with him.  
"But Kenny. Nobody goes into your room."  
"Karen comes into my room sometimes. Obviously my parents." He tried to smile at her but Marina wasn't showing any emotions.  
"Nobody else." She whispered.  
"Okay so you'll be the first besides my family. Come on." He coaxed.  
"I don't want to break the tradition." She felt sad, she didn't know why but she really wanted that moment to be special for him.  
"Marina stop." He looked at her like she was being ridiculous.  
"I want that to be special for you. The first girl to see your room, to be really special."  
"Well you were the first girl I had sex with, now you can also be the first girl that sees my room." He continued trying to walk to his room.  
She finally followed him, realizing he was right.

She expected the room to be a total mess and dirty.  
It surprisingly looked pretty clean for the most part. His sheets and blanket on top of his bed were messy but from what she could tell they weren't full of stains, he had clothes on things here and there. It looked like a typical teenage guys room. Sure there were things on the floor, some stains from growing up she figured, but it wasn't full of dirt and crumbs. It wasn't filthy at all.  
His bed was to the left corner against the wall opposite of the door, and he had a nightstand next to it against the wall of the closet. The closet had one door broken. At the foot of his bed against the wall was a chest and against the wall to the right he had a big dresser, the drawers were sloppily closed. There was an old CD player/radio on top as well as a smaller tv, it looked like Stan's old TV from his room. He also had a wooden chair in the corner.  
He had posters in random areas, of cars and swimsuit models, and then some drawings done with crayon. Her favorite had to be the badly written 'Kenny' on the wall beside his bed.  
She felt sad to see areas where paint was chipped off and the wall was cracking.  
He walked around the room picking up clothes and throwing them in a pile in the bottom of his closet.  
"I can change the sheets if you want me to before you sit down."  
Marina didn't care, she knew he wasn't having sex with anyone in there.  
She sat down on the bed, staring ahead of her at his now closed door.  
"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"I just don't know what is going to happen. How will I look at my dad the same again? My poor mom." Marina didn't mean to start crying but she couldn't help it. "They're all I have. If they split up I'm going to be even more alone. I don't have siblings to keep me company.".  
"I'll be here for you. Anytime you need me." He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.  
"Kenny!?" Kenny's mom yell coming from another place in the house.  
"In my room!" He yelled back.  
She swung the door open, it was loudly stopped by the wall.  
Her eyes were wide when they fell on Marina.  
"Marina?" She asked, as if she couldn't believe Kenny had a girl in her room AND that it was her.  
"Hi." Marina replied through tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Shes having a very very bad day." Kenny told his mom quickly.  
Either to stop her from saying something mean or to stop her from asking any questions.  
"Uh. Oh. Okay. Well stay as long as you need I guess." She shut the door.  
"Whats going on?" They could hear his dad ask on the other side of the door.  
"Kenny's got a girl in there. And it's Marina."  
"Pretty girl Marina? His little friend?"  
"Yes!" She answered him like he was stupid.  
"Are they screwin?!"  
"No you dumb ass she's cryin! Leave em alone!"  
"Hey guys! We can hear you." Kenny told them without moving off of the bed.  
They quickly shuffled away.  
Kenny's hand rubbed up and down her arm.  
Marina quickly sat up straight and pulled her phone out.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Ordering a pizza on my dads card." She pulled up the pizza app.  
Marina purposefully ordered $100 dollars worth in pizza and a few 2liters.  
She decided she would feed his family since she was inconveniencing them and also decided she would fuck her dad over for inconveniencing her.  
Even though $100 probably wasn't much of an inconvenience for him since he owned the local grocery store and a small business in his hometown where his parents still lived.  
Kenny sat patiently next to her, she looked over at him and he gave her a small smile that melted her heart.  
"Thank you for getting me out of there." She told him softly, "I think I would have been in a way worse mental state being in that house right now."  
"I was worried about that."  
Marina scooted back on the bed until she was against the wall, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." She started crying again, "What if I have to move away and never get to see any of my friends again. And then have to deal with my mom being sad all alone."  
"Even if you move away. I have a phone, you can always call me or text me."  
"Kenny you have your own life though. You're usually busy working or sleeping with someone."  
Kenny turned around, scooting closer to her and sitting slightly in front of her, he reached up and wiped her tears,  
"I would always answer your call Mar. I don't care what was going on. I'd stop what I was doing to answer your call."  
"But what if-"  
"-what if nothing." He cut her off, "You are my best friend. Nothing I would be doing would be more important than being there for you. I know you would do the same for me."  
She nodded slowly.  
Marinas phone started ringing and she looked at the screen, it was her dad.  
She put it on silent.  
Kenny got up and opened the chest, he grabbed a movie out of it.  
She watched him open the DVD player that was sitting on top of the TV and pop it in.  
The doorbell rang and Marina scooted off the bed.  
Marina walked toward the front door where Kenny's parents were arguing with the pizza guy.  
"Look we didn't order this food!" His dad snapped.  
"I ordered it." Marina walked up to the guy, grabbing the receipt, she gave him a tip of $50.  
Kenny grabbed the 3 2liters and carried them to the kitchen.  
Marina grabbed the 5 pizzas.  
His parents stood shocked.  
"You didn't need to do this." Carol told her as she placed them on their old worn down table.  
"Its my dads money."  
"Won't he be mad?" Stuart asked, digging into the pizza.  
"Oh I'm sure he will. But he's going to let it go because he won't want me to tell my mom he's a disgusting cheater."  
Before anyone could say anything else Karen walked through the front door.  
"Come eat some pizza Kare." Kenny told her.  
Hey eyes were wide, "Oh my God Marina is in our house!" She ran over and hugged her.  
Karen sat down next to Marina and started grabbing a couple pieces.  
"We wont be able to eat all this before it goes bad." His mom said with a mouthful.  
"You could freeze what is left and heat it up when you want it again. My mom does that a lot because it is just the 3 of us."  
"Yeah we could."

Once they finished Marina followed Kenny back to his room.  
Kenny went back to the tv, "Wanna watch the Hot Chick? You need a laugh. And I know you like this movie."  
She nodded.  
Kenny's bed was a twin size, so it was pretty small.  
Marina sat at the head of the bed in the very corner. Kenny fit just perfectly beside her, though his shoulder did touch hers.  
She had to admit that the movie made her feel a little better, but once it was over she remembered that everything was about to be different for her.  
They watched a couple other movies Kenny had until it was about 11 something.  
"I think I'm going to text Wendy. I don't want to go home tonight." She sighed.  
"You can stay here if you want." Kenny told her as he stood up and stretched.  
"I don't want to impose. I also don't have clothes."  
"Just wear your jeans that you have on tomorrow, and I'll give you one of my hoodies to wear."  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah. That way you don't have to tell her if you don't want to."  
"Thank you for all of this Kenny, really."  
"Seriously any time."  
Marina stood up, "Do you have anything I could wear to sleep so that I don't have to wear my jeans?"  
Kenny walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants.  
"Do you need a shirt too?"  
"No I can sleep in this shirt."  
He nodded.  
He led Marina to the bathroom and she went in shutting the door behind her.  
She pulled out her phone and texted her mom.

Me  
Staying at a friend's tonight. Love you.

Mom  
Which friend? And love you too.

Marina didn't reply to her.

She changed into Kenny's sweat pants, pulling the drawstring and tying it to make sure they didn't fall. She threw her hair into a messy bun and went back into his room.  
Kenny's gaze moved to her and he smirked before looking back at the TV.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing."  
"What was that smirk?"  
"I've just never seen a girl in my sweat pants before."  
"Do I rock the guys sweat pants look?" She asked spinning around.  
"Definitely. I'm going to go get ready for bed ill be back."  
Marina played on her phone while she waited on Kenny to return, the shower was running so she figured it would be a little bit.

She was dozing off when he returned.  
Marina glanced over at him, he was in a pair of shorts and was shirtless, "Why are your muscles so big Ken?" She asked sleepily.  
"Well at first I got pretty fit from working out for football but.. I don't know I just have this fear that I'm going to have to fight my dad if he hurts Karen and I want to be ready."  
Marina felt sad for him, "Do you think that would happen?"  
"My dad and mom used to hit each other when they they drunk. Sometimes they still do. I don't ever know how my dad will be when he's been drinking and I want to be able to knock him to the ground in one swing if it happens." He shrugged, "You go on to sleep Mar. I'm going to be out on the couch if you need me."  
"No." She shook her head as he covered her with the 2 blankets he had on the bed.  
"No what?"  
"Don't sleep on the couch, sleep in here. I don't want to be alone."  
"I don't really want to sleep on the floor Marina. And this bed can't fit us unless we spoon."  
"Spoon me then." She turned to face the wall.  
She knew Kenny was contemplating what he should do, since he wasn't moving an inch since she moved.  
Marina laid on her back to look over at him.  
"What?"  
"I just haven't spooned a girl in a while, specially to go to sleep."  
"If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to."  
"It's not that." He said as she turned onto her side again and he laid down beside her, his bed squeaking lightly as he moved.  
"If I get a hard on I am so sorry. Don't get all grossed out. I'm not trying to get in your pants it just has a mind of its own sometimes."  
Marina laughed, "I understand."  
She felt him hesitate before wrapping his arm over her side and pressing his body against hers.  
Marina could smell the fresh shower on him, the smell of his soap, the feel of her back against his front took her back to Tokens party.  
She suddenly remembered every detail.  
It was worse than Wendy described.  
She did initiate everything, she remembered the feel of his lips against her neck and.. his teeth.  
She shivered.  
"Cold?" He asked.  
"I danced with you." She whispered, still in her thoughts.  
"Yeah you did." He whispered in a defeated voice.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay you were drunk."  
"So I did that thing in the car then. I didn't actually sleep like you said. I wasn't dreaming."  
"Marina honey you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing."  
"Oh my God I am so embarrassed."  
"Don't be. It was very sexy. And I was very flattered when you said that you imagined dancing with me instead of the guy you thought you were dancing with."  
"Oh God. That is humiliating."  
"Stop feeling that way. I flirt with you and hit on you all the time. I should be embarrassed about the amount of times I've checked you out these past two weeks. You're allowed to flirt and hit on me too. I know I am an attractive guy. That's how I get girls to sleep with me so easily. Just like how you know you're an attractive girl and that's how you got Mason to screw you in the janitors closet."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Mason is in one of my classes and he came in bragging all about it to his friend."  
"Of course."  
"Babe if you're going to spontaneously sleep with people expect them to talk about it. Especially with their friends." Kenny laughed, his breath tickling the back of her neck.  
"He wasn't even that good."  
"Yeah it obviously didn't last very long."  
"Not long at all. I spent equal time getting my clothes and hair back to normal."  
Kenny started laughing again.  
"I'm not upset about how long it took him. Actually made me feel really good about myself. But he just didn't have a good flow at all. Felt more like I was just being pelvic thrusted against the door."  
Kenny's laugh turned into a full belly laugh.  
"I honestly barely felt him going in and out it was like we were connected and he just moved our hips back and fourth."  
His forehead rested against her neck as he laughed even harder, "I'm imagining it." He wheezed out.  
Marina laughed, "Try being the girl in the situation."  
"Were you shocked when it was done? Like did it ever even start?" He asked.  
Marina laughed, "No I just thought that was the weirdest rhythm I've ever experienced."  
They laughed for a minute or so until their laughter died down.  
Kenny cleared this throat, "Poor guy."  
"Poor guy for sure."  
"Good night Marina." Kenny told her as he adjusted his head on the single pillow they were sharing.  
"Night Kenny."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use warning. I don't know for sure if I should warn about this. But I am going to just to be safe.

Marina woke up to the sound of her alarm.  
At some point he must have buried his face into her neck because his nose was against her neck and she could feel his deep breathing tickling her skin.  
She could also feel something definitely poking her butt.  
"Kenny. Wake up." She nudged him with her elbow.  
He sniffed and held her tighter.  
"Kenny?" She spoke a little louder.  
"Hmm?" He hummed in question.  
"We need to wake up."  
"Mhm."  
"Are you even awake?"  
He didn't reply.  
His phone alarm started blaring and he jumped, reaching around to grab it and shut it off.  
"Oh my God I am so sorry Marina. I didn't mean to hold you that tight. And I also didn't mean to have a hard on."  
"It's okay." She told him as he got up.

Marina decided to just run into her house and change clothes since they were going to meet the guys there anyway. She ran in the front door, up to her room and changed quickly, she grabbed the stuff she needed for the day and ran back out the front door.  
"Bye honey!" She heard her mom yelling just as she shut the door.

The two of them got into the car which was completely silent.  
The entire way to school nobody said a word.  
Which was unusual.

Once they got there Marina went straight to the bathroom to get ready.  
Bebe walked in, "Hey girl, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. Clyde and I made up last night."  
"That's good." Marina smiled to her through the mirror.  
"Did you wake up late today?"  
"No I wasn't at home last night."  
"Did you go to Wendy's?"  
"No. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm really upset with my parents right now."  
"Okay. Well I'm here if you need anyone to vent to okay?"  
"Thank you Bebe."

Marina made it into first period before the bell, she would have been late if she had decided to try to change her hair out of the messy bun.  
The day seemed to go by quickly, she spent most of it being quiet. In her head about her parents.  
Still trying to figure out what to do.

The Boys had practice but she didn't, Wendy gave her a ride home.  
"You doing okay Mar? You seem really distant today."  
"Just stuff with my parents. I also confronted Kenny yesterday about me knowing that I danced with him."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he understood that I was drunk. And that it is okay for me to hit on or flirt with him because he does it to me."  
"So he wasn't like uncomfortable then."  
"Guess not. Said he's used to girls flirting with him."  
"He isn't wrong." Wendy laughed.  
Marina laughed too.  
"You okay with your parents?"  
"I should be fine. I don't really want to talk about it."  
"You could have came over last night. Bebe said you were getting ready in the bathroom this morning. That you stayed somewhere. Hopefully not a hotel."  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."  
"You know I won't."  
"I stayed at Kenny's."  
"Wow. Your parents must have really done something bad. Did you guys... you know?"  
"No! Nothing like that!"  
"Doesn't he like never have girls over?"  
"I'm the first girl to ever see his room besides his sister."  
"Wow! Look at you." Wendy giggled, pulling into Marina's driveway.  
"You going to be okay?" She asked.  
"I think so."  
"Call me if you need me."  
Marina nodded before telling her bye and grabbing her stuff.

As soon as Wendy left Marina got into her car and drove straight to her dad's grocery store.  
She walked into the front door and continued through the store until she got to the employee doors.  
She pushed through and walked to her dad's office.  
She almost didn't knock but decided against it.  
Knocking 3 times she heard a "Just a minute. In a meeting."  
She crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her foot.  
Finally the door opened and a younger woman in a store apron walked out quickly heading toward the store floor.  
"Are you actually kidding me dad?" She asked out loud, moving toward his doorway and slamming his door shut behind her.  
"It is not what it looks like."  
"Dad! I'm not a fucking idiot!"  
"Don't cuss at me Marina!" He snapped at her, standing up.  
"Don't cheat on my mom Henry!" She snapped back.  
He glared at her.  
"Sit down!" She demanded.  
He sat down slowly. She went to sit down and changed her mind when she wasn't sure if it was clean.  
"Did you tell mom yet?"  
"I actually decided that I am not going to. Because if your mom finds out, she will want a divorce and she won't be able to afford that house alone as much as I wouldn't, and so we will have to move. And who knows if we will be close to your friends anymore. And your mother may even move out of town. And I doubt you'll stay here with me. So you'll leave everyone behind." Her dad smirked.  
"I could tell her."  
"If you do then those are your circumstances."  
"I am almost 18. I have enough friends that I can couch surf and stay places until school is done."  
He glared at her.  
"I'll keep it a secret. Since it is obviously not a 1 time thing.. But I have some demands first."  
"I might be able to help with some."  
"No you'll help with all. First, I want you to give Stuart McCormick a job here. And not fire him if he's ever drunk."  
"Impossible I'd have to."  
"No you don't. If he's making a scene take him to the back and make him work back there or calm him down. Let him sober up or something. But you won't fire him! He can stock and clean, doesn't have to work register. But you're going to give him a job. The man needs it and so does his family. And you're going to give him a full time position and pay him as such. Second. You are not ever going to get on my case for anything. No curfews, I can drink all I want, do what I want to do. And you're going to have my back if mom tries to discipline me for any of it. I'll have over who I want to. Even boys."  
"You are my daughter and still under my roof and my rules."  
"I'll just tell mom then." Marina pulled her phone out.  
"No." He jumped up.  
"I knew that whole speech about not telling her wasn't just for me." She stared at him trying to figure it out, "You lose something without mom don't you?" Marina smiled evilly.  
He didn't reply.  
"Okay so you will do what I want then. Bye daddy, see you at dinner later."

Marina pulled into Kenny's driveway.  
She rang the doorbell and waited.  
She hoped he was home by now, she didn't even text him.  
The door swung open and Kenny leaned casually against the door frame, "Whats up?" She asked before he could even speak.  
"Just about to light this beautiful joint up and get super high and forget about dumb shit." He held it up proudly.  
"Can I join?" Marina stepped toward him.  
He looked from his joint to her, "You sure?"  
"Yes!" She nodded.  
He moved out of the way so that she could come in, she didn't even wait for him before walking to his room.

Marina had only ever gotten high one time. But she was pretty sure she was ready for it.  
He shut his door with his foot and locked it.  
"Once you start in on getting the high, there is no backing out." Kenny told her as he lit it.  
"I know. I've been high before." Marina laughed.  
"When?"  
"The edibles at Craig's party."   
"I forgot all about those."

He took a long drag, passing it to her before exhaling it in her direction, coughing once.  
Marina knew she wouldn't be able to take that long of a drag, she didn't smoke cigarettes like Kenny did.  
She took a quick breath and let it out.  
"Oh no baby girl." He chuckled, "That isn't going to get you high. Breathe it in and then again and then let it out."  
"How do I know how long?"  
"I'll hold it and pull it back. When I pull it back take a deep breath and then let it out."  
Marina nodded.  
Kenny held it up to her lips and she breathed until he pulled it away.  
She breathed in once more and let it out, choking.  
"There you go. If you don't choke at all, at least in the beginning, you aren't getting anything."  
Marina laughed through her cough, "Sounds kinky."

They were about half way through the joint and she was definitely feeling it.  
"Should I stop?" She asked, her voice sounded far away, and slower than she had intended.  
Kenny shook his head, "Nah honey we are in it til the end."  
"Will I forget about my dad being a dick?"  
"Hopefully, probably, if not, you'll think more clearly about it. About anything actually."  
She took a really long drag and then she coughed really hard.  
"Daayum. That's my girl!"  
Kenny took a really long one as well.  
Also coughing.  
Marina laughed, and then she realized she couldn't stop laughing.  
Kenny started laughing as well.  
"How much is left?" She could barely ask.  
Kenny laughed harder, "Halfway from halfway."  
Marina found this to be hilarious and started laughing so hard she fell off the bed.  
Which ended up making her laugh harder.  
Kenny was laughing trying to pull her up.  
As soon as she got up she turned her head and took a hit of it between his fingers, blowing it in his face.  
"Oh my God you are so hot right now." He breathed.  
She winked before sitting back down on the bed.  
He took another hit before sitting down, crossing his left leg in front of him and keeping his right leg over the bed, he handed it over to her again.  
"This is so much fun!" She sang. "I don't know when I've ever felt this good!" She handed it back to him.  
Kenny laughed again as he smoked and then started holding it out for her.  
She grabbed his wrist and smoked it from his fingers again.  
She took it from him as she breathed it out, "Smoke it from mine." She pushed it up to his lips, Kenny took a long drag and went to pull back, "Not yet!" She told him.  
He tried to do more but then started laughing.  
She laughed with him, falling forward, her bun hitting him in the mouth.  
She leaned back quickly, "I'm so sorry." She placed her free hand where she hit him.  
"It didn't hurt." He laughed harder.  
She took another hit and then held it to his mouth another time.  
"If we ever got married we should totally do hits off of joints instead of cake because this is fun." She giggled.  
Kenny choked before he could even take a good breath.  
"I would totally do that." He spoke through the smoke.  
"It's almost gone." She pouted.  
She watched his eyes go to her lips.  
"The fun part hasn't even started yet. Wait until you're done and you just feel." He told her slowly.  
He took it from her hands, and held it up to her lips.  
"Tell me when." She breathed out, looking up at him under her eye lashes.  
His cheeks turned red and he let out a shaky breath.  
"Did I just turn you on?" Marina blatantly asked, she meant to just think it, but when she heard her voice she surprised herself.  
"Oh God yes." His voice was deeper.  
She leaned toward his hand and slowly took a deep breath, trying to be sexy this time.  
It was short lived, she choked bad and Kenny laughed, putting it up to his lips and taking the last long drag.  
He put it off to the side.  
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"We enjoy it."  
Marina stood up, walking over to the closet, looking at what he had in there.  
The familiar fabric of purple and green was on the very end.  
"Mysterion." She said under her breath, rubbing the material between her fingertips.  
Behind it were the ones he had over the years.  
"You still wear this?" She asked, her voice sounding weird to her ears.  
"Sometimes." He stood up walking over to the closet.  
"Mysterion." She made her voice low trying to sound like him.  
"Mysterion." He said back in the actual voice he used.

She giggled before sliding the broken door along the carpet, and the working door to the other side.  
He had an old really big dresser on that side of the closet.  
"Nosey?" He asked.  
"Yep." She told him proudly, before turning around and looking at his room.  
"I gotta say, the crayon written 'Kenny' by the bed is literally the cutest thing I've ever seen. My mom would have killed me if I did that."  
The mention of her mom made her feel sad, she sat down on the ground right where she was, and then laid on her back, looking at the ceiling.  
The room was silent, Kenny watched her.  
"I've already been being who I want to be." Marina spoke toward the ceiling.  
"I know." Kenny replied, laying on the floor a little ways away from her, looking at the ceiling as well.  
Completely ignoring how random that was.  
"Now I'm gonna do what I want to do."  
"Good."  
"No fears. What do I have to lose? My family is one sentence away from falling apart and there is nothing worse than that."  
"Dying is worse."  
"Kenny don't say that." She sat up.  
"I'm just saying."  
"Besides dying or someone dying." She told him with a straight face.  
"I've died." He told her numbly while staring at the ceiling still.  
"I know." Marina sighed.  
Kenny sat up quickly and looked over at her.  
She gave him a small pursed lipped smile.  
"What?" Kenny stood up.  
"The first time it happened I was a mess. But then I realized nobody remembered or remembered what happened. And you kept coming back. I thought I was the only one who knew so I didn't say anything and I just went with whatever story the guys were saying. Not even my parents knew."  
Kenny paced, his hands on his head.  
"How many times? You saw me save your life?"  
Marina sat on her knees, "Every time I was around. And yes. But I didn't think you were remembering you were dead so I didn't say thank you. I guess I can say it now though... Thank you Kenny for saving me."  
"You haven't wondered why or how it happens?"  
"I believe there are mysteries in this world and it isn't my job to solve them all."  
"Is it hard to watch?"  
"It's gotten better now that I know you'll be back tomorrow. Stop pacing."  
He sat down on the bed and looked down at her.  
She crawled over to him, sitting back on her legs as she put her hands on the tops of his thighs, "Don't freak out. I'm not freaking out." She told him calmly, "Let's think happy thoughts. Want to listen to music or watch a funny movie?"  
"Music." He told her.  
She turned the radio on and scrolled until she found something she liked. She slowly danced over to him, pulling him up.  
"Why did you want to dance with me at Tokens party?"  
"What?" She asked, "You started dancing with me, I was dancing alone at first."  
"Well actually at first you were dancing with someone and when they saw me they ran away."  
Marina laughed.  
"I meant what you said in the car, that you were picturing me while you danced with the guy who was me."  
"I don't know. I wanted to see what it felt like to be one of Kenny's girls."  
"Why would you want to see that though?"  
"I don't know. For fun!"  
"Being used for sex isn't usually fun."  
"But having sex is." She giggled.  
Kenny shook his head, laughing.  
She felt her high getting stronger, making her sway a little.  
"It doesn't matter though. We will have sex eventually." Again, she was thinking it but it came out of her mouth.  
"What makes you say that?" His voice sounded further away than it was.  
"The sexual tension will get to us eventually." She couldn't believe how blunt she was being, she didn't even care.  
Marina sat down on the bed, her feet and legs feeling weird.  
"Well since we are being honest. When we do finally have sex again. It will be the best you've ever had and the best you ever will have. I'm going to fuck you so good that you won't be able to get out of bed for days."  
"Yes sir." She started laughing softly, but continued into a belly laugh which started making Kenny laugh.  
She fell to her side, and then onto her back on the bed, "I can't breathe." She gasped through laughs.  
Kenny was on his knees on the floor laughing as well, "Me too!"  
She didn't know how long they laughed for, it felt like forever.  
She felt light headed and her stomach was hurting.  
"Are you serious?" She asked, her heart pounding, laughing just a little bit still.  
She sat up and looked down at him.  
Kenny stopped laughing when he processed what she asked.  
"Uh. Yes." He chuckled.  
Marina stared at him, contemplating just saying screw it all and attacking him now.  
Kenny stared back and she wondered if he thought the same.  
She raised an eyebrow and he raised one in return.  
Marina physically felt the air become extremely stiff, she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
She could see Kenny's chest moving slowly and heavily too.  
Marina said fuck it in her head and moved go get off the bed at the same time Kenny stood up quickly.  
They met somewhere in the middle, Marina's chest bumped against his, she lifted on her tiptoes and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, their mouths slamming together.  
Kenny grabbed her butt, pulling up some and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Their mouths moving intensely and sloppily together.  
Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and fall on the floor.  
Kenny sucked hard on her bottom lip and she unintentionally moaned.  
The sound of it did something to Kenny because he stumbled forward until he ran into his dresser. Her butt fit right on the end and he let go of it and slid his fingers into her hair holding her head into the kiss.  
They were gasping for air between each kiss and they didn't even care.  
Marina sucked on his lip this time and he thrust his hips forward, tugging gently on her hair.  
He pulled away just briefly, both of them opening their eyes and looking at each other.  
It was only a seconds before they were back to passionately kissing.  
Marina suddenly shoved Kenny's chest making him stumble backward until he fell on the floor.  
She rushed over to him falling on her knees above him and their lips crashed together again.  
Kenny's hands running up her back and sides.  
He sat up without breaking away from her and flipped them over.  
His hands moving over her stomach up to her boobs where he squeezed, she wrapped a leg around his waist pulling his hips down to hers.  
Marina barely heard her phone going off, her hands running up his back.  
It kept getting louder and louder until her mind wasn't so clouded by Kenny but by her phone.  
"Let it go." She breathed into his mouth.  
He continued kissing her.  
It went off again and finally Kenny broke away, standing up and grabbing her phone.  
"It's your mom."  
"Shit!"  
She answered quickly, "Hey mom." She tried to sound normal.  
"Come home for dinner sweetie. I'm worried about you."  
"Okay mom I'll be there soon."  
She hung up and Kenny helped her up.  
"I have to go home for dinner." She told him breathlessly.  
"You're high as a kite."  
"I know. I'm screwed."  
"Can you drive right now?"  
"Probably not but I have to be normal or they'll know. It's not a far drive."  
"You should probably not drive Marina."  
She nodded walking toward the door anyway.  
"Be careful!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Marina walked into her house trying to act completely normal.  
She sat down at the table with her parents.  
"Marina! What the hell is your deal! Now you're high?"  
"I am not high."  
"You reek of weed and your eyes are blood red."  
Marina laughed.  
"Honey just try to relax. Maybe she's going through something." Henry told her.  
Her mom glared at him.  
"Adam has a new girlfriend and he's pregnant." Marina told her.  
"Oh honey.. I am so sorry." Her mom's attitude quickly changed.  
Marina couldn't believe how easy that was.

Kenny PoV

Kenny sat on his bed trying to process what just happened in the last few hours.  
First of all, the fact that Marina knew about him dying this entire time. He couldn't believe how long she had hid that.  
He mentally reminded himself that he needed to talk to her about it another time. When she was completely sober.  
He also couldn't believe the word vomit that the weed created.  
He had never been so turned on in his entire life and he didn't know if it was him or the pot.  
When she moved to get off the bed his heart was slamming against his chest and he was basically gasping for air.  
He wanted to touch all of her.  
Kenny thought he'd be the one blowing her mind but the way her lips moved against his he was pretty sure he was the one who had his mind blown.  
Over kissing.  
Kissing was something he was good at but it never made him feel whatever that was.

Kenny showed up at her house in the morning and ate breakfast at the table with her lying ass dad.  
She came in wearing one of her low cut shirts again and a pair of skinny jeans accenting her ass.  
"Good morning, Marina." He told her.  
"Morning Kenny."

They climbed into Stan's car.  
"Morning guys." Marina sang happily.  
"Morning." They groaned.  
"Tomorrow is Friday and we can game! Aren't you guys excited?" She asked.  
"Yeah should be fun." Kyle yawned.  
"Why are you guys so tired."  
"We were up late fucking your mom." Cartman told her.  
"Funny." Marina huffed.  
Kenny reached over and squeezed her leg once before letting go, trying to tell her it's not worth it.  
"Seriously were you guys doing something?"  
"Fighting some asshole on WOW. Kenny was already asleep somehow, so we had just the 3 of us and we got murdered."  
"Sorry guys. Got high and fell asleep." Kenny chuckled.

Wendy was talking to Marina from the time she walked into the door until they went their separate ways for first period.  
Kenny was impatiently waiting to talk to her.  
She finally sat in her seat beside him.  
"You know the drill guys. Write your essay then start on your other 3 chapters.  
The room instantly got loud as everyone was discussing last nights chapters with their partners.  
"I didn't read the chapters last night did you?" She whispered.  
"No I was distracted." He whispered back.  
"Guess our essay should be on why we didn't read the chapters." She smirked up at him.  
He wanted to grab her and kiss her right then.  
"Orr we could ditch and go somewhere private so I can grab that ass again." He winked, still maintaining his whisper to keep at least Stan from overhearing.  
"Bold. I like it." She did too.  
"I figured after our boldness yesterday I don't really need to hold back on what I am really thinking."  
"Oh I finally get to see what a fully flirty Kenny is like?"  
"You have no idea what's in store."  
"Maybe I'll finally really see why girls drop their panties so easily."  
Kenny's eyes were on her lips again, her minty breath was intoxicating as she whispered in his direction.  
He didn't understand what she did to him. Usually he made girls weak, and sure he had a weakness for girls, but not the way Marina had him.  
He would beg her, and his number 1 rule was never to beg. If she's not in it, move on. But he would chase this girl down. And he knew feeling this way was so wrong and could so easily cause their friendship to end.  
"I'm glad my phone cut us short." She smiled a big smile.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because we still have this sexual tension and you have to admit it is so hot."  
She was right, it was, and it was really fun.  
He did have a worry deep down, that once he finally slept with her again, he wouldn't be into the idea anymore. And he didn't know what would happen after that.  
"What are we going to write?"  
"I say that we just write about what we read here in class and then say we both had something come up last night."  
"Good idea." Kenny nodded.

Marina PoV

Marina tried to write but she couldn't focus, all she could think about was Kenny grabbing her and how his hands felt.  
How they were right next to her.  
She did finally finish whatever she could and they turned it in at the end of the class.  
They didn't see each other until lunch.  
Kenny sat directly in front of her.  
Wendy was already beside her.  
"Hey ladies." He smiled.  
"Kenny." Wendy nodded.  
Marina winked at him.  
"Marina did you bring shorts for cheer today? We are giving out the shirts later." Wendy asked.  
"Yes!" Marina smiled at her.  
"You're in a really good mood today. What happened?" Kyle asked.  
"So is Kenny. Did you two finally bang it out last night?" Cartman asked.  
Marina and Kenny laughed.  
"I got high last night." Kenny told him.  
"I'm just in a good mood." Marina shrugged.

They finished cheer practice, Marina just grabbed her bag afterward knowing that the guys were already done with football practice and waiting.  
She ran out to the car, Kenny got out to let her in. "Damn girl that ass in those shorts." He commented as she got in.  
They all laughed.  
"I just read that the game isn't going to be out for another week. Apparently it's not ready." Stan told them.  
"I hate when they pull this shit!" Cartman grumbled.  
"What are we going to do now?" Kyle asked.  
"Hopefully someone will throw a party or something." Marina shrugged.  
"Nobody ever has parties this close apart." Stan shook his head.  
"Why are you all of a sudden ready to party again?" Cartman asked.  
"Because I want a good reason to get wasted again." She sighed.  
"You okay Mar?" Kyle asked.  
"Just peachy Kyle. You know me." She forced a smile.  
He gave her a look but didn't say anything after.

Stan dropped Kenny and Marina off.  
"Wanna come in?" She asked.  
"I think I can do that." He followed behind her.  
"I'm going to go change real quick."

Kenny PoV

He headed into the kitchen as she went upstairs.  
Looking into the fridge and freezer to find a snack.  
He really appreciated the Morrison's.  
It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable with the guys' families, but he definitely never felt like he could just go into their houses and start eating their food.  
Natalie used to constantly tell him to just grab whatever he wanted, and he would still ask first.  
Until she got mad at him for asking when he knew he could have anything they had there.  
Marina had told him once that she wanted another child but her dad said that their one was enough.  
Now that he was thinking about it, he was realizing that her dad was an ass most of the time. 

"We have some pizza rolls if you want some." Marina's voice pulled him out of his head.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, in the freezer in the garage. I'll go grab them." She quickly headed into the garage.

Marina poured some ranch into a small bowl, and once the pizza rolls were done he put the big plate between them on the table. 

"So we need to have a talk."  
"About?" She asked as she popped a pizza roll into her mouth.  
She gasped and spit it out into her hand, "That's hot!"  
Kenny rose his eyebrows, "Yeah they're fresh." He deadpanned.  
"I wasn't thinking."  
"Sooo. We need to talk about that thing that we talked about.."  
"We talk about a lot of things Kenny. Be more specific."  
"Do you remember what you said to me last night when you were high?"  
"Are you trying to talk about the kissing?"  
"No. No."  
He wanted to just say it, but he had never talked to anyone who knew about it before.  
"Death?"  
"Ohhhh. That you are basically immortal?"  
"Yes. We need to talk about that."  
"We sure as hell do. I didn't know that you knew."  
"I definitely know. Before you moved here it happened all the time."  
"I have questions about it for sure."  
"I have questions for you!" He told her.  
"Okay. You first then."  
"Well first of all. When it happened the first time. What was the next day like? And when did you realize it kept happening?"  
"The first time I saw it was when you and I were playing in that warehouse and you slipped and fell, I got my parents, they called the ambulance, when they got there, they picked you up and called your parents. Obviously I came home after and my parents were being so sympathetic and I cried myself to sleep. Then the next day I wake up and I told them I didn't want to go to school because of what happened yesterday. And my parents told me that you didn't die and that we both came back and said we found a dead homeless guy in the warehouse. I thought it was weird, and figured I dreamed it due to the trauma of finding a dead man. The second time it happened in front of our friends and I cried that night. My parents again comforted me. The next day I asked to take off of school and they had no memory of me crying the night before, and when I said you had died, my mom said I must have had a bad nightmare. I thought it was strange because I knew I saw this and definitely was awake. But when I went outside to go to the bus stop you were waiting there for me and everyone greeted you like normal and had a completely different memory of the day before than I did. I let it go until it happened again, and then that time I walked downstairs and you were eating breakfast like every morning. I knew my mom could see you, so I knew you weren't a ghost. When we saw our friends, they had another story again. I started realizing that I was the only one remembering you dying. You didn't say anything about it so I just assumed you didn't know you were dying and coming back to life. When I started thinking that you didn't know about it, it actually made me feel better that you probably didn't feel any lasting pain."  
He nodded slowly, eating a couple more pieces of pizza rolls.  
Marina popped one into her mouth, letting out a sigh.  
"Can I ask some questions now?" She asked.  
"Go for it."  
"Couple things I have always wondered, do you feel pain when it happens or the next day? How do you come back? Do you just wake up at home or somewhere else? Are you ever a ghost? Like can you still see us all after you die? Like the reactions? Do you know what caused this?"  
"I do feel pain when it happens. Shit hurts dude. Next day though, I do not feel it because when it happens I have a new body."  
"Wait what?" She choked on her food.  
"I found out that my mom gives birth to me every time I die. They put me in my bed as a baby and then I weirdly am my age the next morning. Believe me, that talk was so awkward to have. Weird enough, there has been a handful of times that I was gone for more than just a day. I don't really know how that happens still. Only one time it was for a long time. And it's too much to get into, but my friends remembered me dying. But then when I came back, they just asked me where I had been, as if I wasn't just dead for a while. The other times it was more than a day, it was maybe a couple days to a week, enough time to have a funeral. But when I come back, nobody remembers at all. I was able to see them those times, and some of the other times I can see everyone but I am obviously dead. Sometimes it is just goes black and then I am waking up the next morning remembering dying. Somehow I grow into whatever age I was when I died overnight. Completely new body every time. And the reason this happens is because my parents were part of the Cult of Cthulhu for free beer or whatever, before I was born. And then when they had me it was like this."  
"So crazy! If nobody remembers, then why do I?"  
"I don't know. That is my biggest question as well. But neither of us are going to have the answer to that right now."  
"True."

The door to the garage opened and her mom stepped in.  
"Hey mom!" Marina quickly put on a smile.  
"Hey baby. Hi Kenny." She kissed Marina's head as she passed and then ruffled Kenny's hair as she passed him.  
"Making chili tonight if you wanna stay."  
"I would love to stay Natalie but I promised Karen I would take her to the mall and get her a new outfit."  
"Can I take her to the mall and get her a new outfit?" Marina asked.

"If you want to. I can give you the money for it."  
"No." Natalie cut in, "Use my card Mar."  
"Seriously don't, I was saving up to do this for her. I want to get it for her."  
"You keep that money so that you can do something else nice for your sister. I would love to help you get your sister some new clothes. It would make my day."  
"I don't want you to have to do that."  
"Kenneth McCormick. Let me buy your sister clothes! I only have one child when we could afford 3 or 4. Let me buy her clothes, and even you if you need some."  
She put her card on the table in front of Marina.  
"Thank you Natalie. I'll repay you somehow."  
"You repay me enough by being a good friend to my daughter. I always feel like she is safe having you around."  
"I try." He nodded.

Marina PoV

Marina drove them over to Kenny's house.  
"I'm sorry if my mom embarrassed you at all."  
"She didn't. Honestly, I know it is going to sound so cheesy but it makes me feel good when your mom like "moms" me. Like it feels nice to have an adult make you let them help you sometimes. Like parents are supposed to be able to do. She makes me feel," He looked up as if trying to find either the words or how to say it, "I feel like loved I guess. Like she doesn't want to take no for an answer because she really genuinely wants to help, and she doesn't ask for anything in return."


	11. Chapter 11

Karen was excited when she found out Marina was taking her to the mall.   
Kenny hopped into the backseat, "Excuse you. Girls Day." Karen glared back at him.  
"Yeah get out dude." Marina backed her up.  
"Oh hell na. I am not going to let you go alone with this one. I don't trust her outfit decisions anymore. I want to make sure she isn't letting you dress like a slut." Kenny shook his head.  
"I'm right here." Marina sighed, "And I wouldn't let your sister wear anything that I know you would be mad at me for buying."  
"Kenny please?" She begged, "I really want a girls shopping trip."  
Kenny sighed, "Fine. But.. Marina, you better not let her buy anything you would wear."  
"Screw you Kenny. Go inside and call a girl or something. I got this." Marina laughed.  
Kenny got out of the car and watched them leave before going inside.  
"Damn always acting like your dad or something." Marina shook her head.   
"I know." She giggled, "But I think he feels like he has to because our dad doesn't."  
"It is nice of him. He definitely cares about you."  
"He is a really good guy. Even though he is kinda a whore."  
"Kinda." Marina laughed, Karen joining in. 

Marina pulled into a parking spot in the mall and they headed inside.  
"Pick out what store you want to go to first. And then we will just grab whatever, try it on and whatever works we are buying." Marina told her as they made their way through the entrance area.  
Karen started heading toward a direction, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's on my parents bank account so my dad will have to pay for it. And he will have my back right now because he owes me big."  
"Is that why he gave my dad a job?"  
"Yes." Marina winced, "Sorry about that."  
"No. Don't be! It is really good." Karen told her as she turned into a store.   
Marina ended up walking off and looking at some clothes for herself as well.   
It was a little bit before Karen found her, her arms filled with clothes, "I know it's a lot. I won't buy it all. I just don't get to try things often, and I wanted to try a lot of it."  
"Girl its fine! Let's go get dressing rooms."

They ended up buying almost $100 worth of clothes, Marina let Karen pick out a couple more stores. When they finally left their hands were full of bags.   
"I have never had this many clothes before!" Karen squealed.   
"I hope Kenny doesn't get on my case for some of those outfits."  
"He will get over it. They aren't that bad!"

Marina dropped her off at her house and headed over to her own house.   
As soon as she closed the garage door she found her father was sitting at the kitchen table.   
"Marina." He spoke slowly.   
"Father." She replied.  
"Six hundred fucking dollars? Are you shitting me?"  
"Oh. No. I am not. Mom said I could buy Karen some clothes."  
"You seem to have a bunch of our own bags." He rose his eyebrows.   
"Yeah, I seem to." She nodded, "Got myself some more clothes as well. Figured my dad wouldn't mind too much."  
"I mind."  
"What is it that you really need mom around for?"  
Henry glared at her.   
"Thought so." She shrugged as she went upstairs. 

Marina drove her and Kenny to school Friday morning. She knew the guys had a game that night and she hated waiting around the entire time. "Hey did you tell your dad to give my dad a job?" Kenny broke the morning silence.  
"Yeah. I hope that is okay."  
"He seems to be in a really good mood so I cannot say that it isn't. Just worried about him screwing it up."  
"Oh! No. I told my dad that he isn't allowed to fire him if he ever comes in drunk. Told him to either let him go and calm down or sober up in the back or have him just work in the back that day. He better have given him a full time position. I told him he better pay him for full time too."  
"Really, Karen and I appreciate it. I am sure my mom does too."  
"I was slightly worried you'd get on my case for hand outs."  
He chuckled, "Honestly, my dad needs to get his shit together. If I didn't work, then Karen and I would have nothing really. We definitely wouldn't have cell phones, that is for sure. My parents will always pick what they want before helping us. I mean they'll feed us but let's be honest it is food to keep us alive. And the rest of the money is for their drinking and drug use. They have always done the bare minimum to keep us from being taken away."  
Marina had known Kenny for almost 7 years now, and this was the first time she realized Kenny was paying for the cell phones.  
"I still don't understand why they wont give your parents food stamps."  
"I don't either actually. Any time I ask, I either get ignored or they evade the question some how. I don't know what they did."  
"Weird."  
"Also thank you for getting those clothes for Karen, she has been so happy ever since. You really didn't need to get her that many, but I understand you're still getting back at your dad."  
"I couldn't tell her no. She was so excited about the stuff she picked out."

Friday afternoon Marina walked into the bathroom to pee. The girl in the stall next to her kept sniffing. She figured she was just dealing with a cold or something until she heard the 3 breath sniff, then she realized she was crying. She tried to mind her own business, walking out of the stall and washing her hands. She was about to leave the bathroom when she heard her let out a light sob. "Hey sweetie are you okay?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah I'm okay." The girl tried to say but her voice gave her away.  
"You sure?" She asked feeling bad about leaving a crying girl in the bathroom.  
"No." She choked out.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Do you need a hug?"  
"I'm..." She sobbed again, "I am just a terrible person. I get what I deserve. I know that you know. But I didn't think it would suck this hard."  
Marina walked up to the stall the girl was in and leaned against the door, "We all make stupid decisions. It doesn't make us terrible people."  
"You don't understand. I really messed up. And now I have to deal with this forever."  
"It may seem bad now. But eventually, whatever it was, it will get better. Unless you murdered someone. I mean, you can’t run from that."  
The girl sniffed and unlocked the stall, Marina stepped back to get out of her way.  
As soon as the door opened enough, she realized it was Candice. She burst right back into tears when she saw it was Marina. "Oh God." She sobbed.  
"Stop." Marina told her nicely, stepping forward and hugging her. Candice moved her arms to hug her back. "I understand." Marina rubbed her hand up and down her back, "He is a huge freakin' asshole."  
"I am so sorry Marina."  
"It is okay. Really. You helped me get out of a very toxic relationship. I don't blame you at all."  
Candice cried against Marina's shoulder, "He made me believe he loved me." She sobbed.  
"I know sweetie. He does that." Marina felt bad for Candice. She thought back to when she found out he had cheated on her. She remembered how hard and long she cried when she saw the messages. How much she had hated Candice. She couldn't believe now she was in the bathroom comforting her because he already broke her heart too. "He isn't worth it. Really." Marina told her softly.  
"He knocked me up. And now I'm going to have to make a decision. Do I have the full pregnancy? Do I keep the baby? Do I give the baby up for adoption?"  
"Well that all depends on what you decide."  
"I didn't think he would just drop me like that. So easily."  
"I didn't think he would cheat on me so easily. Instead of just breaking up with me if he wasn't happy anymore."  
"I really am so sorry about that." Candice backed up a step and looked Marina in the eyes, "He made it out like you guys were talking about breaking up for a while. And that you didn't love each other anymore. I didn't know it was different."  
"How could you know Candice? He is a manipulative asshole, he makes you believe crazy shit and you don't even feel the need to question it. He had you convinced he loved you as well as he had me convinced he loved me. And we all go to the same damn school."  
"True." She sniffed, wiping her fresh tears from her chin before they fell into her shirt some more.  
"Do you want to skip the rest of the day and go get some delicious burgers and milkshakes?"  
"You want to hang out with me?"  
"Yeah, we can talk over burgers and milkshakes."  
"Okay." She shrugged, following Marina to her car.

They walked into the local Diner, which was pretty much not even 5 minutes from the school. They got a table and ordered some food.   
"Have you ever skipped school before?" Candice asked.   
"Nope." Marina smiled.   
"I really like your new look by the way. I think it fits you really well. You seem so much happier. You are really pretty and I am sorry for you that Adam treated you how he did."  
"Thank you. You are very beautiful by the way. And I feel much happier. I feel like I can be who I want to be for the first time in a while."  
"You are also so much nicer than Adam acted like you were."  
"Of course he acted like that." Marina laughed, the waitress sat their burgers and milkshakes onto the table.  
"Can I ask though, what made you fall for him?" Candice asked before she took a big bite into her burger.  
"He was so funny and he has that really adorable smile. He made me feel like I was so important to him and I was craving that attention."  
"Sounds like Adam." She sighed.   
"Same for you?"  
"Yup." She popped a fry in her mouth and then took a long sip of her milkshake, "Fuckin asshole." She mumbled.   
"That's what he is good at. I didn't even realize how manipulated I was, even with my friends warning me. I didn't see it until I saw it, then I couldn't stop seeing it. It was awful. And it was almost everything I did. And it was an argument if I did anything that he didn't agree with or want me to do. He also blew up on me anytime I wore make up. I still don't understand what his deal was really. It's not like I was going to cheat on him if I suddenly didn't look plain."  
"He is so weird. We weren't even together long and he got mad at me for stupid things too."  
"Well I think a lot of it is because he was cheating, and knows he is a cheater. He didn't want to worry about someone cheating on him."  
"Yeah that makes sense."  
Marina took a big sip of her milkshake, she forgot how much she loved the milkshakes there.  
"It is because of him that I am almost the complete opposite of who I was. I don't want another boyfriend for a very very long time."  
"I really am so sorry that I was part of you becoming hurt."  
"Candice, honey, seriously stop feeling that way, it is forgiven. At least you are forgiven. Adam won't ever be. And specially now that he did this to you and dropped you."  
"Thank you for doing this with me. These milkshakes are definitely therapy."  
"Seriously. Any time I have a bad day I get one. Makes me always feel a bit better. At least for a period of time."  
"I wish I had some way to piss him off the way you have."  
"I pissed him off?" Marina half choked on her milkshake.  
"Oh yeah, the first day of school and the day after, he didn't shut up hardly about you. He was furious."  
Marina laughed, "No way. That is awesome."  
"Yeah it was annoying for me then, but funny now."  
"If you ever need anything Candice, seriously let me know. Just come find me. Don't get weak when he comes crawling back. You deserve so much better than Adam. Every girl does."  
"If he tries to crawl back, I will just instantly come find you." She smiled.  
"Good idea!" Marina laughed.   
The girls finished up their food and Marina dropped Candice off at her car before going home.   
She got ready for the evening as well as cleaned up her room a little bit. She tried to dress in something cute in case any of her friends decided to do something after the football game. When it was time, she grabbed her bag and headed to the school. 

Marina made her way to the girls locker room, opening the door and heading down the small hallway. The sounds of girls talking and laughing filling up the room. "Hey Mar." Red smiled at her as she passed her, "Sup." Marina smiled back.   
"You are going to die!" Wendy ran up to her as Marina put her stuff in the empty locker and started changing.   
"What happened?"  
"Adam is in the stands!"   
"He usually is Wen." She tugged her skirt on.   
"Sophie texted me and said that he is in front of her and he has a sign that says 'Marina I'm Sorry'. Sign as in a big sign!" Bebe told her.   
"What an idiot." She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "He doesn't know when to just stop. Like why in the hell would I want a man back who just left his girlfriend because she was pregnant."  
"His excuse has been that he left her because he loves you." Red added.   
"Exactly, his excuse. I also cannot understand what makes him think I would take him back after he cheated on me for a long time!"  
"Right." Wendy shook her head. 

The girls ran to their place on the field, Marina was scanning the crowd trying to find Adam's stupid sign. It didn't take long. In bright neon green, with black letters Adam's sign stood up in the sea of students. If she knew she wouldn't get in trouble she would have flipped him off. She chose to just ignore it and not look at it again for the rest of the game.

They ended up winning, Stan ran up to Wendy and kissed her. Then looked over to Marina, "Did you see Adam's sign?" He laughed.   
"Of course." She rolled her eyes.   
She heard her name being yelled by the stands. No surprise it was Adam.   
"I made you a sign!" He had a big smile as he yelled to her.   
She crossed the distance.   
"Do you like it?" He asked when she didn't say anything.  
She nodded, grabbing it from his hands, then ripping it in half.  
"Fuck off Adam." She dropped it to the ground before turning around.   
The first person she made eye contact with was Kenny, some girl she had never seen before was next to him as they both laughed. Kenny gave Marina a thumbs up and she smiled before going back over to her friends.   
She was talking with Red when Kenny and the girl came over, Kyle with them.   
"This is Erica. She said their school is having a party tonight."  
"You guys are invited if you want to come!" Erica beamed.   
They agreed to go and went back to the locker rooms to change. 

Kyle jumped into Marina's car, "Thank you for letting me come with you. Riding with Wendy and Stan right after a game is always so annoying."  
"I get it. Trust me!" She laughed, almost running a red light to keep up with Erica's car.   
"You okay? I heard you skipped out last period."  
"Oh yeah, I found Candice in the bathroom, crying.. So I took her to get burgers and shakes."  
"Adam's Candice?" Kyle asked shocked.  
"Yep!"  
"Wow! How did that go?"  
"Really good actually. I feel a lot better about everything."  
"That is awesome!"   
"It really was. I am happy for her that she doesn't have to deal with him anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive topic Warning-someone gets drugged. I hate to spoil it, but I know how it can be sensitive for some. They do end up being okay. 
> 
> Friendly reminder to always watch your drinks people! A couple years ago, two friends of mine had this happen to them on the same night and they thought for sure they were being careful the entire time. Luckily they are okay! But not everyone is so lucky! Be cautious always!

Marina pulled onto the side of the street in front of the house where the party seemed to be. There was already a ton of cars. Erica and Kenny got out of her car and she grabbed onto his arm as they waited for his friends to walk up.  
"Nobody invite Cartman?" Marina asked.  
"Hell nah!" Kenny laughed, "Heidi had him around her finger tonight anyway. Oh shit, by the way, this is Marina, Kyle, Stan and Wendy." Kenny told Erica.  
"Nice to meet you guys!" She opened the front door and walked in.  
Music was playing loudly and the smell of pot and cigarettes hit her nose as soon as she entered. She could tell why once she looked around, smoke was basically just sitting in the air. They followed Erica into the kitchen where a bunch of alcohol was sitting on all of the counters.  
"Heads up. Don't trust your drink to be left alone, some shifty assholes go to this school." Erica told them.  
Marina and Wendy nodded as they started pouring their drinks. 

It wasn't long before Kenny and Erica were making out. And Stan and Wendy were off.  
"Kyle Broflovski?" A girl asked from beside them, Marina and Kyle turned to see who it was.  
"Lacey Pennoli?" Kyle laughed, they hugged.  
"It's been years! You age well!" She laughed, "Is this your girlfriend?"  
"Just his friend. I'm Marina!" Marina smiled.  
"Lacey and I used to go to the same camp." Kyle told her.  
"That's cute!" Marina laughed, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, you guys talk!"  
She didn't realize she was feeling the alcohol until she started trying to look for the bathroom.  
"Hi beautiful, you look lost." Some random cute guy stopped her.  
"Yeah, the bathroom." As soon as she said it she realized she sounded stupid.  
He chuckled, "I can show you where the bathroom is. Don't know if you'll be able to get privacy though. Usually you have to pee while someone is bangin in the shower or some shit."  
"I will live, just need to pee." She laughed.  
He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.  
As soon as they reached the door, she mildly hoped she wouldn't be walking in on Kenny and Erica.  
He opened the door and two strangers were definitely going at it on the counter.  
"Don't mind me, just gotta pee." She told them focusing on the toilet.  
She peed and hurried out.  
"They didn't even budge." She laughed.  
"That's how it goes. Thirsty?"  
"Yes!" She smiled at him.  
"Come on cutie, let's go get some alcohol." He winked at her.

"So where do you go to school?" He asked as he poured some liquor into a cup for her.  
"South Park."  
"No shit. We played you guys tonight."  
"Yep." She giggled.  
"Wait a minute. Hold your hair in a ponytail real quick."  
She pulled her hair up into a pony with her hands, "That's why you look familiar. You were one of the cheerleaders over there. You had a couple of us actin a fool girl. You and that red headed girl. Did she come?"  
"No. She went home with her boyfriend I think."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" He flashed her a flirty grin.  
"Nope." She smiled, taking a sip from her cup.  
"Cool. I'm Carter by the way."  
"Marina." 

Kenny PoV

Kenny pulled his shirt back over his head. Erica lit up a cigarette, holding it in her mouth as she clasped her bra.  
"That was fun." She spoke through it.  
"Yea." He laughed, he fixed his hair in the mirror and then headed for the door.  
"Wait up!" She called out. 

They walked out of the upstairs bedroom and headed down the steps. Kenny was scanning the room for his friends. He was proud when he spotted Kyle making out with some cute girl. No sign of Stan, Marina and Wendy though.  
He grabbed a beer and decided they should be fine.  
He followed Erica to another room, where her friends seemed to be.  
Of course 2 of the girls in the room he already knew, but he didn't remember their names. He hoped they didn't remember him.  
"Kenny from South Park!" One of them drunkenly laughed.  
"How do you know Kenny from South Park?" Erica asked.  
"Last year, we met at a game. Came to my house after." She continued laughing.  
"No way!" The other girl laughed, "Me too!"  
Erica looked from them to Kenny, he made an apologetic face and she looked back before she started laughing as well.  
He figured that was a good thing.  
"There are some other people here from South Park tonight." A random girl spoke up, "Are they your friends?"  
"Yeah do you know where they are?"  
"Blonde one went somewhere with Carter, and the two brunettes are having sex in the closet."  
"Of course they are." He chuckled, "I'm going to go get another beer." He told Erica before walking back to the kitchen.

He opened it and chugged it really quickly before grabbing another.  
"Yeah he said she should be DTF in like 10 minutes." Two guys walked over and started making some drinks in red solo cups.  
"I still can't believe he was able to get one of the cheerleaders we were talking about." The other guy laughed.  
"Right bro." Guy number one laughed with him.  
"What cheerleader?" Kenny asked, drinking his second beer.  
They both looked at him, "Who are you?"  
"Who is the cheerleader?"  
"None of your damn business dude. Not for you."  
Another guy walked up to them, smacking one on the back, "Dude! Carter has that hot cheerleader downstairs! Are you gonna come?" He asked the two guys.  
Kenny sat his beer down and took off running to the basement.  
His eyes frantically scanned the room, trying to spot her blonde hair anywhere.  
He tried every door down there until one finally revealed a room, it was extremely smoke filled and there were a lot of people in there, some just talking and some making out.  
Kenny leaned around the guy who was blocking his full view of the couch and he spotted her.  
She was sitting next to some guy who he assumed was Carter. He was rubbing her leg with his right hand and he had his left hand playing with her hair.  
Kenny shoved through the people until he was directly in front of the couch.  
She was sitting with her body slouched down, her feet resting on the floor seemed to be the only thing keeping her from sliding all the way to the ground.  
Kenny was furious, "What the fuck did you do to her?" He yelled, getting the attention of most of the people in the small room.  
"Back off. She is fine. She's having fun." Carter sat up straight.  
"She is not fine!" He knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs, "Marina? Look at me babe. It's Kenny sweetheart, can you look at me please?" She didn't move, her eyes fixated straight ahead of her. He put his hands on the side of her face, moving her face to make her eyes meet his.  
As soon as she seemed to recognize him, he saw her eyes change from a trance like state to something else. It took less than a second for them to fill up with water and he could practically feel her fear radiating off of her. The feeling was so strong that it made him feel nauseous.  
Kenny let go of her face and looked over at Carter who was glaring at him. "She is fine! She just drank a lot!" Carter told him rudely. Kenny felt rage wash over him, suddenly he stood up and punched Carter in the throat causing him to fall back against the couch. Just as quickly, his hand wrapped around his throat holding him against it.  
"This isn't drunk you dumb ass! You are fucking pathetic. I would kill you right now if it didn't mean I would be the one suffering in jail and not your sick ass. Grow up. If you can't get a girl to have sex with you without having to drug her then you need to fix your priorities. If I ever hear of anyone from this school talking about being drugged again, I will hunt your ass down and make sure that you suffer for it. Got it?" Kenny let go a little bit.  
Carter was choking, but managed to choke out an "Okay."  
He shoved hard on his neck one more time, "I'd waste my time beating your ass right now and your little friends I heard talking upstairs, if I didn't need focus on making sure that she is okay. You better hope that I never see your face again! Get the hell out of here!" Kenny let go and he moved to his knees in front of Marina, his body leaning against her knees. He put his hands on either side of her face again, his thumbs resting on her cheeks, he felt nauseous again, "You're okay. It's okay." He told her gently, "Can you hear me baby?" She didn't move, "Marina baby, can you hear me? Just try to nod, I'll be able to feel it."  
"Oh my God!" Erica's voice gasped beside him, "Who did this to her? Did Carter do this?"  
"Were you involved in this?" Kenny snapped at her.  
"No!" She sat down on the couch where Carter had been sitting.  
Kenny stared at her for a second, trying to see if she was acting weird, but she looked really sad.  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart. We are going to make sure you get home." She told her softly, "I was worried it was him."  
"What do you mean?" Kenny asked her.  
"I don't want to talk about it. But it's been an ongoing thing that girls were being drugged and we have been being very careful about our drinks, and still somehow girls are waking up in random places with no memory of anything. We have been trying to figure out who it was."  
"Well it's apparently Carter and who knows how many guys. Two of them upstairs talking about DTF in 10 minutes and said Carters name. Both were in blue shirts and jeans."  
"No fucking way. We never even thought about the 3 of them, they're the best looking guys in the school. They can have any girl they want. I have to go. I'm sorry. Please make sure she drinks water, and don't leave her all by herself to wake up confused and alone in the morning. Thank you for tonight by the way." She kissed Kenny on his head and ran out of the room.

Kenny stood up, and shoved one arm under her knees and the other under her arms, "I got you babygirl. We are leaving. It's just Kenny. We are going home." He didn't even realize that the room cleared out until he turned to head for the doorway. The party seemed to be going on as usual though.  
Kenny didn't even bother looking for his friends, he headed straight to her car.  
He grabbed her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the doors, "Kenny!" He heard Kyle yell from behind him.  
"Can you get this door Kyle?" He asked.  
Kyle opened the passenger door and Kenny put her into the seat. He leaned over her, buckling her seat belt.  
"What happened?" Kyle asked.  
"Some fucking asshole tried to drug her."  
"Oh my God." He pulled his phone out, "We are all outside. Someone tried to drug Marina."  
Kenny knelt down next to her, "Can you hear me baby?" He asked again, "You're okay Rina. We are taking you home, you're going to be okay, try to stay calm. You're safe now."  
Wendy and Stan ran over to them.  
"Is she okay?" Wendy asked frantically.  
"She's fine. I found her before anyone could do anything." Kenny finally let himself take a deep breath, sitting down on the ledge of the passenger side.  
"Did you find out who it was?" Stan asked.  
"Yes. I would have beat his ass but I was worried about Marina. I punched him in the throat and I strangled him a little, he got scared after I told him off. He ran off to I don't know where. Erica said that they have been trying to figure out who was doing this and I think she went to go talk to her friends. She said it has been happening often."  
"That's why she warned us about our drinks." Wendy gasped, "How did he drug Marina then? She is always careful."  
"No idea." Kenny rubbed his hands over his face.  
"Dude are you okay?" Stan asked him.  
Kenny nodded, "Yeah, just scared the shit out of me. I overheard two guys talking and they were talking about a girl being 'DTF in 10 minutes' and when I realized it was Marina." Kenny swallowed hard, "I was so scared I wasn't going to find her, or that I was already too late. And when I did find her, the way she looked. She hasn't been able to really respond to me."  
"She probably wont be normal until tomorrow morning. Just going to probably fall asleep soon. Fucking assholes." Wendy sighed as she walked up and tried to look at her face.  
"I'm so sorry they did this to you Marina." She continued.

Kenny and Kyle got in the car, Wendy and Stan got in his car and everyone headed away from the party. Kyle sighed from the back seat, "Fuck those guys. Ruining a good night."  
"Yeah." Kenny agreed, "What were you up to?"  
"Well I hate to even say it now, but..I just had sex with my childhood crush."  
Kenny couldn't help but smile, "Proud of you man!"  
"Thanks me too! I got her number too!"  
"Hell Yeah!"  
"Yeah." Kyle's excitement dwindled as soon as Marina's head lazily moved to the side after Kenny made a turn. Kyle moved over and corrected it. They sat quietly for the rest of the drive. 

Kenny dropped off Kyle and then headed to Marina's house.  
He pulled into her driveway and then got her out of the car, her body was entirely limp this time, he had a hard time even picking her up correctly. Her arm hung loosely and her head kept falling back over his arm, her legs swinging. He had to lay her down on the bench on the porch to even unlock her front door and open it. He reached inside and locked the knob before he returned to grab her. He tried to get a better hold of her this time, and headed inside. Shutting the door with his foot, Kenny carried her up the stairs. Once he entered her room he shut her door behind him, then he walked over to her bed, laying her down.  
Her entire body looked like a rag doll, and Kenny couldn't fight the tears anymore. A soft sob escaped his lips as he struggled to get her jacket off due to her arms moving too easily. He wanted her to at least be a bit more comfortable. He gave up, standing up and walking over to lock her door, he definitely didn't want her mom to come in her room in the morning and see her like this. He couldn't get the tears to stop falling, he didn't even remember the last time he cried, specially like this. He paced in her room, trying to pull himself together but every time he saw he he felt worse. Kenny walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.  
When he walked into the doorway, he could see her better with the bathroom light on. He sobbed before he shut the door quickly, leaning against it. He slid down to the floor, covering his face.  
"I'm so sorry nobody was there Marina." He choked out, "You wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for me. All for some fucking girl. Some girl I planned to never even talk to again. And I almost ruined your life. I'm so sorry. I'm a piece of shit. Just like my parents. You deserve better. If you hate me tomorrow I understand. I completely get it." He pulled his knees up to his chest, he tried to remind himself that she was safe, but just remembering those guys talking made him feel worse every time.  
Kenny laid down, staring at her ceiling like he had a million times. He felt nauseous again. And he felt like he was way too far from Marina, even though she was only a couple feet away.  
"Kenny?" He heard a weak whisper, that was so soft he thought he imagined it.  
He told himself that it had to be in his head because there was no way she would be able to talk right now.  
"Ken?" This time it was a little louder but came out raspy and weak.  
Kenny shot up from the floor and leaned over her, "Marina?" He asked, grabbing her hand.  
She squeezed weakly, "Hold...me." She struggled to whisper.  
He quickly climbed onto the other side of her, putting his arm over her and holding her hand again. "I love you Mar, I'm so glad you're safe." He closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is basically just them discussing the previous night. I am trying not to put much more in case anyone wants to skip it.

Marina Pov  
Marina woke up feeling like she was hit by a truck. She felt the weight of an arm over her middle, their hands clasped together. She looked over to find Kenny passed out.  
She tried to remember falling asleep, and why she was still wearing her jacket and jeans.  
She tried to move slowly to not wake him up, but as soon as she loosened her hand from his he sat up quickly looking over at her.  
"Sorry!" He apologized after she gave him a look.  
Marina rolled to the side to get out of bed, as soon as she went to get up she fell.  
Kenny quickly moved across the bed and bent down to help her up.  
"Chill out Kenny. The fuck is wrong with you." She asked rudely.  
Her attitude changed when she saw he looked sad, "Sorry." She apologized.  
Marina walked into the bathroom and shut the door, as she started waking up more, she thought back to last night, trying to figure out why Kenny was laying in her bed.  
As she thought back, the memory of the slow feeling of losing her ability to move entered into her mind and she started feeling panicky, trying to think of the last thing she remembered.  
She let out a sigh of relief when she remembered Kenny yelling at someone and then talking to her. Marina washed her face before going back into the room.  
Kenny was sitting on the edge of her bed, as if he were waiting for someone to try and attack her in the bathroom or something.  
He stood up when she walked out. "I was only in your bed because-" She cut him off with a hug.  
"Don't explain yourself." She whispered, "What time is it?"  
"I don't know actually." Kenny pulled his phone out, "Oh Shit! I am late for work! I'm so sorry to dip! You okay?" He asked quickly.  
"Yes! Get to work!"

As soon as he left she called Wendy. She instantly answered the phone with, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Wendy, I'm fine, just feeling really tired and shitty."  
"Do you remember anything that happened?"  
"I remember Kenny yelling at someone and Kenny talking to me." She left out how she was feeling internally, she was hardly able to admit that outloud to herself, and she didn't want to scare Wendy. "I also briefly remember Kenny carrying me outside."  
"Do you remember anything before all that?"  
"Yes. I remember realizing my drink was possibly spiked and I didn't think Carter would do something like that. Specially since I was planning on sleeping with him anyway. But he was the only one who was around my drink. It had to be him."  
"Oh it was him. And apparantly he does this often. With his friends."  
"Are you shitting me?"  
"No! They actually didn't know who was doing it until last night."  
"That's really fucked up."  
"I know. But I am glad you are safe and okay. I was so worried about you all night. I cried the entire way home. And I know Stan would kill me for telling you this but he cried too. We felt like shit for leaving you by yourself."  
"I love you guys." Marina felt herself tear up, "I am so glad Kenny found me."  
"We love you too Mar. And girl you should have seen him. I heard someone talking about it, he was about to strangle that guy to death."  
"I heard him yelling at him, but I couldn't see what he was doing to him."  
Wendy sighed, "You have no idea how happy I am that this is the conversation we are having and not a different one."  
"You have no idea how happy I am about that. I owe Kenny big time. So tell me some happy things."  
They talked for a bit about good things, laughing together, until finally they hung up. 

Marina looked at the time, it was 9:15pm. She sighed before going downstairs.  
"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" Her mom asked.  
"I'm good."  
"Drinking again last night?"  
"Yeah, sorry." She winced.  
Her mom gave her a look before going back to cleaning the kitchen. 

Kenny PoV

He was almost asleep when he heard a tapping noise. He thought it was probably just an animal but it continued, and it sounded like it had a rhythm. Kenny sat up and looked around his room, he realized the noise was coming from the window right next to his bed.  
He shoved the curtain back. Marina was standing on the other side of it, waving slowly.  
Kenny unlocked the window and slid it up quickly.  
"What are you doing?" He laughed, "We have phones."  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
"Of course not. I was actually going to bed."  
"Now you are not. Get dressed and come with me!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"On an adventure! Come on!"  
"I'll meet you at the front door."  
"No. That's no fun. Climb out of the window."  
Kenny let the curtain fall back, quickly throwing a hoodie and sweatpants on.  
He climbed out of his window, turning around and closing it behind him. When he turned back around she was standing there with a big smile on her face. "You'll need to drive." She tossed her keys at him.  
"Why do I need to drive?" He asked as she started walking away.  
"Because I've been drinking." She held up a cup.  
"Of course." He sighed.

Marina got into the car and Kenny followed, "Soo.. Where are we going?"  
"For a drive. Gonna feel that cold mountain air and breathe. Hopefully we will find a really cool spot."  
"So which direction should I go?"  
"Wherever your heart tells you!" She laughed.  
He smiled, he was happy to see her laughing. Turning the key, the car started and Kenny tried to decide if he wanted to go left or right. He went left and once he got over the tracks, he decided to go left again, heading into town.  
The clock on the dash read that it was 12:47.  
"I can't believe you were already going to bed." She broke the silence.  
"Had nothing better to do."  
"No girls tonight?" She asked.  
"Wasn't really in the mood to hit up any girls tonight." Kenny shrugged. He really wasn't. Last night had really shaken him up. He thought back to running to the basement and he quickly thought of something else.  
She must have understood because she didn't say anything in return.  
Marina reached up and turned on the radio, Kenny rolled the window down and lit up a cigarette.  
"Can I have one?" She asked.  
"No." He shook his head.  
"You're smoking in my car, and I can't have one?" She deadpanned.  
Kenny sighed before handing her the pack, he was only giving in because he felt bad for her.  
She lit it up and rolled her window down, he watched out of the corner of his eye as she inhaled slowly before blowing it out, coughing a little. "Not as bad as smoking weed." She giggled.  
He smiled as he focused on the road ahead of him.  
"Kenny?" She asked.  
"Marina?" He replied.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Always."  
She was quiet for a couple seconds, "Do you ever feel like life is too much? Like that there is so much shit on your plate, leaving hardly any room for the good stuff?"  
Kenny looked over at her for a second before looking back at the road.  
"Life is just entirely shit honestly. It feels like I usually have both hands full of shit and I have to pick which one I would rather smell."  
"That isn't fair though." She sighed sadly, taking a drag of the cigarette, they way she smoked it made him wonder if she was secretly smoking.  
"Life isnt fair. Never really is." He shrugged, taking his own long drag, letting it calm him.  
"I miss being young and dumb."  
"We are still young and dumb." He smirked.  
She thought about it for a minute, then she smirked as well, "True. Hey do you want to drive up to the look out?"  
"Sure." He nodded, heading that direction.

Kenny looked over at her as she sat leaning out the window, her ponytail blowing messily in the wind. Her eyes were closed, and he knew she had to be cold. She had on an old hoodie and she looked like his best friend again. As soon as he parked she opened the door and got out, she almost ran over to a pile of snow off to the side. Kenny shut the car off and got out. 

She was lying on the snow looking up at the sky. Kenny pulled his hood up and then laid down beside her. "You know, before I lived here, I didn't know it was possible to see this many stars." She told him, "I remember my mom was so excited to move out of the city, she told me we will be able to see a million stars. She told me that my dad took her on a date once, he drove 2 hours away just to sit on the car and look at the sky." She sighed, "My dad smiled when she said that. And I thought to myself, that I want that kind of love. 11 years old. Boy was I wrong.... Wrong about a lot of things." She sniffed, "You don't have to lay here with me, I know it's cold. I just wanted to, " Her voice cracked, "to feel it."  
Kenny reached over and put his hand over hers, she let out a soft sob.  
"I heard you talking to me." She choked out.  
"You don't have to talk about it Rina." He told her gently, rubbing his thumb up and down he hand.  
"No I want to get it off of my chest, now." She sniffed again, Kenny didn't let his eyes leave the sky, he knew if he saw her crying right now, he would too.  
"I don't even know when he did it. I didn't even think he would. Honestly I had planned on sleeping with him before leaving. When I couldn't feel my hands and everything started feeling like it was underwater and slow motion, I was thinking maybe I was just hungry. I was going to stand up and go find something to eat, but my body wouldn't move. I went to ask Carter what was going on, but my mouth felt like it was taped shut."  
"It wasn't." He assured her.  
"The longer I was sitting there, feeling like I was losing myself, the more confused I was. Trying to figure out who did it. Still didn't think it was Carter until I felt someone sit next to me and they asked Carter if he knew how much longer. He said I should be ready in 20 minutes. I was.. so scared."  
Kenny couldn't stop the tear that escaped out of his eye. He blinked and one escaped on the other side as well, he sat as still as he could.  
"It wasn't long after they left that you came in there. I heard you yell and I have never felt so relieved in my entire life. When you asked me to look at you, I was trying so hard. I could barely feel your hands on my face." She put her hands on her cheeks, "I finally saw you when you moved me to be able to.. I was trying to tell you I was scared, but my mouth wouldn't move and that scared me even more."  
Kenny sniffed, he couldn't help it anymore.  
"I just wanted you to know that I did hear you, but I just couldn't tell you that. And I wanted you to know how much I really appreciate you. I saw you, I remember you carrying me to the car and I remember sitting in there and hearing you guys talking. I think I fell asleep on the way home though. I know that it could have been worse. And I was stupid for trusting him to make my drink at all. Especially a stranger. I just don't understand why he would do that. It was obvious I wasn't going to turn him down. Why spike my drink?" She looked over at Kenny.  
He turned to look back, not even hiding that he was crying with her anymore.  
"Um." He sniffed, letting out a shaky breath, he looked at the sky again, "When um. I touched your face, and saw your eyes.." He shook his head, trying to pull himself together, "I felt it. I could feel how scared you were. It like actually made me feel sick."  
"For real?"  
"Yeah. I also heard two guys talking about you and that's why I ran down there. I almost killed Carter, but I'm sure you heard that."  
"I did." She looked at the sky again, "I shouldn't have been so stupid."  
"You weren't stupid, you didn't expect him to do that. You just have to be more careful and pay better attention."  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry that you were left all by yourself."  
"Don't be."  
He nodded slowly, not looking away from the sky. She scooted closer until their arms were touching.  
"Thank you, I know you were probably busy, I really am grateful for you."  
"Marina, besides Karen, I will drop literally anything and anyone to be there for you. Please don't forget that."  
He heard her nod.

They had laid there for a bit longer before finally getting into the car and heading home.


	14. Chapter 14

Kenny PoV

It had been about a month now, nobody brought up that night again after that weekend. Marina was different though. Her parents were slowly hating each other, even Kenny could see it. Her life was starting to remind him of his. Kenny felt like he was watching her become more careless every day. He was genuinely starting to worry about her.  
Kenny looked at the classroom door multiple times, they were supposed write their paper today on the current book the class was reading. Kenny shook his head as he tried his best to write a good paper. "She pulling this shit again?" Stan asked.  
"Apparently." Kenny sighed. Marina wasn't at home this morning, and they had no idea where she was.  
Marina walked into class and handed the teacher a note before sitting next to Kenny.  
"Sorry." She told him as she slid the paper over to her desk. She smelled like vodka.  
Marina grabbed his pencil and started reading over what he wrote. She laughed, "I love it. So cute."  
"Were you drinking?" Kenny whispered.  
"I really like this part here." She pointed it out on the paper, she started to read it off.  
"I know, I wrote it. Are you drunk right now?" He asked.  
"No." She rolled her eyes.  
"Where were you?"  
"I met a guy last night. Went to his place. I drank last night and then somehow missed my alarms this morning."  
Kenny nodded slowly, deciding it was better to just keep his mouth shut than try to talk to her about anything serious at the moment.

The bell rang and they moved on to their next classes, Kenny didn't see her again until lunch. When he sat down at the table she was looking at her phone. She didn't look away from her phone as everyone else sat around her either.  
"Why are you on Tinder?" Wendy asked her.  
"Best way to meet guys quickly." Marina laughed.  
Wendy gave her a small smile and looked away.  
Cartman talked the rest of the time, Kenny didn't even know what he was saying, his attention was on Marina and he was going to make sure he rode home with her after school.

In his final class with Stan, Stan dropped his stuff on the desk next to him. "Dude, ride home with Marina and talk to her. We are all worried about her."  
"I was planning on it." Kenny nodded, "She's like out of control now. She got drunk last night. You should have smelled how bad she smelled like vodka this morning."  
"Is this all because of that night?"  
"No, I think it is her parents too. I went to their house for breakfast this morning. They aren't even talking right now. It was so awkward and then Marina doesn't even show up, which made it worse."  
"Damn, that sucks."  
"Yeah." He sighed.

Kenny caught up with Marina after school, "Hey beautiful, I'm gonna ride home with you." He fell in line with her footsteps.  
She smiled over at him, "Okay!"  
They reached the car and he opened the door for her.  
"Thank you?" She laughed.  
When he got into the passenger side she looked over at him with a strange look, "You okay?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"What's with the chivalrous shit?"  
"Just trying to be a nice guy!" He shrugged.  
"I see."  
"So I had breakfast at your house this morning." Kenny told her casually.  
"How did that go?"  
"Very awkward."  
"Yeah they were screaming last night. Over my dad apparently being too loud at everything he does."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's practically like I live in the McCormick household."  
"That would be drunken fights and those are much worse. They are sometimes fighting over things that entirely make no sense." He sighed.  
She giggled.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"You know I hate it when you ask me that question." She shook her head.  
"Just worried about you..you came into school either drunk or hungover this morning and now you're on Tinder? To what, find more guys to sleep with?"  
"Are you actually judging me right now Kenny McCormick? Biggest man whore in the school?"  
"Marina, I am all for people getting laid. Very last person to ever judge right here. But do it responsibly babe."  
"I am responsible." She snapped at him.  
"No Marina. You're not." He snapped right back, "We are still in high school. You shouldn't be getting so drunk while you're sleeping with a stranger and then coming into school late."  
"You might be able to 'dad' Karen around, but you're not going to do that to me."  
"I'm not acting like a dad Mar." He sighed, "I'm just a concerned friend. I just want you to be careful. You understand that right? Like you remember why you need to be careful right?"  
He watched her roll her eyes, "Obviously I am careful Kenny. I remember why. And I am careful always."  
"Drinking with a stranger that you're having sex with isn't careful Marina. You stay sober for that shit. You don't drink anything with them and you go home afterward. Fuck Mar, you should even be making sure that they are sober and stay sober. You don't ever know what kind of person someone will turn into when they are drunk. I'm not trying to be a dad to you. I am just trying to keep you safe in your slut adventure that you are so adamant about having. I don't even know how many people I've slept with, but I have never once been accused of doing anything wrong other than not calling again. But that's because of my code, and that should ALWAYS be followed to keep yourself and the other person protected. I don't give a shit how beautiful and willing a girl is, I will turn her down if she is not as sober as I am. Just like when you were throwing yourself at me and I told you 'no'. As much as I just wanted to just pull over and fuck you in all of the ways you were wanting, I didn't because of the code! If you are going to sleep around then you need a code you should be following. Be smart about it, not stupid."  
"I'm not even sleeping around that often!"  
Kenny gave her a look.  
"I'm serious. I have been going on a lot of dates, and not all of them end in sex."  
"You've been going on dates? I thought you wanted to be single?"  
"I do. But that doesn't mean I can't go on a date, eat good food, and meet new people or get to know some people who I knew but never talked to. I've actually been doing more foreplay than sex. In fact, some of them, were so poor at the foreplay I didn't want to sleep with them." She smiled.  
"Damn." Kenny was impressed, "Poor kid all my life, and I never once thought about just going on dates and eating food."  
She glanced over at him, "Kenny, they pay for the meal. These girls would want you to pay for their meals. Also, I thought you said one time that you hated when they just kept wanting to talk about things you didn't care about."  
"You're right. I didn't think about that. Well shit."  
Marina laughed, and Kenny joined in.  
"Hey do you wanna hang out tonight?" He asked.  
"I would love to but I actually have a job interview in 2 hours."  
"Are you serious? Where?"  
"Mia's Pizzeria, it's connected to the mall."  
"That's a little far isn't it?"  
"Yeah but Red said that the son owns it now and he will literally hire any girl that he finds attractive, he doesn't even care if you don't have any job or serving experience."  
"Well that's awesome then! What made you want to get a job?"  
"I feel like my family is on thin ice that is about to break at any minute and I don't want to leave South Park. So I need to make money."  
"Your mom find out yet?"  
"No but they are just like not in love. So they are constantly annoying each other. So everything the other one does ends up starting a fight."  
"I'm sorry. It really sucks hearing parents fight all the time."  
"Yeah." She sighed, pulling into her driveway.

Marina PoV

Marina put on a cute dress and headed to the mall. She wasn't sure what to wear for a restaurant interview. When she got there she walked into Mia's Pizzeria. "Hi honey, can I get you a table?" The hostess asked.  
"Actually I am here for an interview."  
"Okay, follow me." The girl started walking to the back, "Fair warning, Jerry is a pervy guy. So if that will offend you, then you might want to leave before the interview."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Okie dokie." She smacked on her gum as she opened the door to the kitchen.  
They walked through the kitchen until they reached a back hallway, she turned right and at the very end was a closed door that had an old Plaque on the door reading 'Mamma Mia'.  
The girl knocked 3 times, "Interview is here." She said loudly.  
"Okay just a minute." He called from the other side.  
"Probably a girl in there. Good luck. You're cute though, you'll get the job." She winked.  
The door opened and a waitress rushed out fixing her ponytail.  
Marina could see a man sitting at a desk, "You can come in." He told her without getting up.

Marina first noticed that he was maybe early 30s, he didn't look very old at all. Not the most handsome though, he wasn't creepy looking, or ugly in any way, but he definitely wasn't someone she would go after. Not even if she were 30.  
"Jerry." He held his hand out, staying seated.  
"Marina." She hurried around a chair and shook his hand.  
"Shut the door for me will you, Marina?"  
"Sure!" She turned around and walked over to shut the door, then she moved to take a seat in one of the chairs.  
"So do you have a resume?"  
"Oh um I actually haven't worked anywhere yet, I didn't bring one I am so sorry."  
He laughed, "I am kidding. It's a restaurant. You didn't even need to dress up like this, you could have came in wearing jeans and a t-shirt."  
"Oh." She laughed nervously.  
"So you need a job Miss Marina?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well, you look like you would do well working up front. As a server. You think you would do well being a waitress?"  
"Yes sir."  
"What makes you think you will do well?"  
Marina didn't really know how to answer that, "I um.. Well I am really good at dealing with and talking to people."  
"And you have a pretty smile that lights up a room." He added.  
Marina suddenly didn't want to smile. Usually she would glare at someone who said something like that, but she wanted a job.  
She partially smiled.  
"Come onn, let me see those pearly whites again!"  
She forced herself to smile, wanting to punch both him and herself.  
"Okay, you got the job. So I have a pretty strict uniform policy. I don't know if you have noticed that my waitresses are pleasing to the eye, I expect you to come in with at least some make up and hair in a pony tail or a bun. You will need to wear a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans. We have a box of different shirt sizes, just grab about 3 of your size, don't grab bigger than your size. I am not trying to sexualize you. But I know that since I have changed this clothing and make up policy, my sales have gone way up, and my restaurant is never empty. You will also get very generous tips working here. Do you have a problem with any of that?"  
"No sir. I think I can handle it fine."  
"Are there any days that you will have an issue working?"  
"I am on the cheer team at school, we practice Mondays and Wednesdays, and we have games on Friday but sometimes Saturday."  
He wrote some notes with his pen, "So, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Sundays, and most Saturdays you will be free?"  
"Yes sir. I can also just let you know what Saturday's the games are on to prepare you."  
"That would be perfect! So. Do you want the job?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good. Then we can start filling out some paperwork. But I have to ask first, do you know why your parents named you Marina?"  
She laughed, "My parents were trying to have a baby, and apparently they had sex on a random yacht in a marina and got pregnant with me. Apparently the name of the boat and the name of the marina were terrible names, so they just named me Marina."  
"Hilarious, I love that."

Friday, Marina woke up and got ready for the day. She wanted to just skip and sleep. When she got downstairs, Kenny was sitting at the table talking to her mom about how Football was going. Marina grabbed something to eat and ate it quickly, trying to finish before Stan showed up. They had no game that night, so she was going to ride with them.  
He honked twice when he got there and they ran out the door.  
Marina climbed into the car and Kenny followed.  
"Have you guys checked your phones?" Cartman asked.  
"Not yet." Marina answered pulling her phone out.  
She had a text from Clyde.

Unknown Number

This message is from Logan D, Clyde D, Derek J, and Trent D. Black Light Glow Party this weekend! Saturday Night. My cousins and I just found out that our family owns a large vacation cabin in the mountains that they rent out. We are putting our money together to throw a party there. It is a bit of a drive, if you come, plan to stay the night. There will be RULES for this party, we are anonymously renting this weekend, if our parents find out we will not be able to do this again. Don't be the asshole who ruins it! We want no cops or emergency services to be called, no attention drawn to the location period. Only the people who have received a text are invited. ABSOLUTELY NO plus ones. Bring as much alcohol and food as you want. Bring any games you want to play. Maybe bring a blanket and don't bitch if you have to sleep on the floor. There will be Tegrity weed provided. Nobody is allowed to leave after drinking. We will know, don't lie. There will be people moderating the party. Someone will be at the door, you must show your phone that you received this text and the address text. They will tell you the emoji to send in return and to get in, the phone must receive it. You will get a hand stamp showing that your phone was checked. Someone will be manning the bar area to watch for people who are too drunk. If you appear too drunk you will get a bracelet. If someone has a bracelet on, they are no longer allowed to have anymore alcohol and they are off limits for sex. If you are caught having sex with someone with a bracelet on, even if you have one on as well, your ass will be kicked, your keys will be taken from you, and you will not be allowed back inside. Don't be a douche bag. Remember that this is in the mountains about almost an hour out of town. And it will take about 30 minutes or so for emergency services/police to arrive, don't do stupid shit. Don't get yourself hurt. And don't let someone get so drunk they need to go to the hospital, if your friend seems to be too intoxicated, don't be a dumb ass, get them a bracelet. If this works out, we can have some awesome ass parties here! It is extremely secluded! Looking forward to seeing everyone! DRESS COOL! House will probably become hot!

"Well shit that was a damn essay." Kenny laughed as soon as he finished reading.  
"Seriously! But it seems like it should be fun!" Marina added.  
"Lacey got a text this morning as well. So that means that people from her school will be there. But not those guys. I forgot to tell you that Erica and her friends exposed them and now nobody will even talk to them."  
"Good." Marina and Kenny replied at the same time in the same tone of voice.  
"Are you guys able to make it?" Stan asked.  
"Yea I should be good to go."  
"Me too." Kenny agreed.  
"Sweet!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is drug use and a sex scene in this chapter. It's not extremely detailed because I didn't want to have to change the rating and I wasn't sure how much detail would cause that... I still cannot believe I just wrote a sex scene that I am posting for other people to read!

Marina contemplated her outfit for the night. She had two options she was going with. She definitely wasn't wearing a dress this time. She had a pair of jean shorts and two shirts. The text said to dress cool since the house will probably become hot. She had a neon pink and blue tank top that was like an oversized flowy crop top, and a neon orange tank top that was fitted. She sent a picture to Wendy.

Me  
Which?

Wendy  
Crop top! Since your bra will probably show, wear that really cute light blue strapless one that you got the other day!

Once she was about to be finished getting ready she texted Kenny and told him to head over. She also texted Kyle and told him to be ready soon. Marina was responsible for picking up Kyle and Lacey, and Stan picked up Wendy and Cartman. She threw a zip up jacket on and headed out the door. Kenny was leaning against her car smoking a cigarette. He rose his eyebrows at what he could see under her unzipped jacket.  
"I am so excited to be able to wear a crop top to a party." She squealed.  
"Got a bra under that?" He asked.  
"Why do you think my boobs look so perky out of the top?" She winked.  
He chuckled.  
"Can you text Kyle and tell him we are leaving?"  
"Got ya." Kenny nodded.  
She walked into the garage and grabbed the big bag she had sitting in the corner.  
"What is that?" He asked as she struggled to do anything more than drag it.  
"Raided my dads bar in the basement."  
"Won't he know?"  
"Yea but he won't say anything. I'm keeping his secret for him. He can keep mine. For some reason he doesn't want my mom to know. Like really badly. He defends me all the time now." She laughed.  
Kenny grabbed one of the handles and they lifted it together. 

She pulled up to Kyle's house. He and Lacey ran out to the car, carrying a big tote bag.  
"What you guys bring?" Kenny asked.  
"Snacks! Chips and stuff. Did you guys bring any alcohol."  
"Oh yes. Huge bag in the trunk." Marina beamed.  
"How did you get that?" Lacey asked.  
"Stole it from my dad." She giggled as she put the address into the GPS on her phone.  
"Won't he be mad?" Kyle asked.  
"He will be fine."  
She could see Kenny look back at Kyle out of her peripheral. They must have exchanged looks because Kyle said nothing else.

They blasted music on the drive up and they were all surprised at how big the cabin was. It was half cabin, half regular looking house. Those type of places where it is like they threw wood on the outside so that it would pass as a vacation cabin. There was a ton of cars already there and it was only 10 pm.  
"Holy shit." Marina whispered.  
"Well it did start at 9." Kyle told her.  
"When the hell did everyone start showing up on time for everything?" Marina asked.  
"No wonder they were picky about who was invited." Kenny added.  
Clyde was very adamant about the rules, which made sense due to the amount of people.  
"I heard everyone that is going to be at this party is all seniors. That his cousins invited people from their schools and they all go to different schools. One of them, Logan, goes to my school." Lacey said as they finally found a place to park.  
"Clyde is being really careful about people fucking up here. Which is good." Kyle told her.  
They had to wait in line to get in due to the time it was taking to send a text and make sure it was received on the phone the person had at the door, as well as the stamping.  
The music was so loud they were able to clearly hear it outside, though the door was open, it was still very loud. "Hey guys." The guy greeted them. "I need to see the text and I want you to send the party hat emoji back." They all showed their phone and sent their emojis. "And I have to warn you that there are random types of lights set up all over, some strobe lights, some just are flashing or moving lights.. Do you any of you suffer from epilepsy?" After he verified everything he pulled out the stamp, "Turn your left hand face up, we have changed to stamping wrists." They all complied and he stamped each wrist. The ink was a bright neon electric blue, and the stamp was a bold smiley face. "Have fun! And drop your alcohol off at the bar, it's in the dinning room to the left." He told them.  
Kenny and Marina walked the alcohol in the direction that seemed like the dining room. The house was darker and lighter in some areas, but there were definitely black lights in each room, the entire house was glowing a blue hue. Clyde's brother was standing by the huge bar. "Hey guys. Thanks for contributing! There is a shit ton that you can do tonight!" He yelled over the music.  
Marina, Kenny, Kyle and Lacey started making drinks as he continued. "The basement has no lights other than black lights and a strobe light. It is the best area to paint in. They have a shiz ton of paint down there so you can paint each other or yourself and glow! There are different games set up all over! The speakers are set up all throughout the house so the party is everywhere! There are pre-made joints in almost every room! Just look for glowing green glass bowls! The only rooms that don't have a black light is the bathroom. Have fun! And don't be stupid!"  
"Let's go find our friends!" Kyle yelled to the group after nodding.  
Marina pulled out her phone, 

Me  
Where are you bitch?

Wendy  
Heading to the basement to paint ourselves!

"They're going downstairs to get painted!" Marina told Kyle.  
"Basement is to the left after you exit the kitchen, you'll see the stairs!" Clyde's brother shouted. They nodded and headed that direction.  
There was a huge table full of neon paint and paint brushes scattered all over it.  
"This had to have been Bebe's idea!" Wendy yelled when they walked up them.  
"Are there mirrors?" Kyle asked.  
"No! Someone paints you!" Wendy laughed as she continued to paint Stan's face.  
Heidi was already painting Cartman a blue and green.  
Kenny picked up a brush, raising his eyebrows in question at Marina, "Want me to paint you?"  
"Paint me like one of your hoes." She shouted.  
Though she couldn't hear it, she could see that Kenny chuckled. His teeth glowing in his smile.  
"Can I paint whatever I want?" He asked.  
Marina nodded.  
"Where ever I want?"  
She nodded again, laughing. Kenny looked at the paints and then finally picked a purple, he opened the lid and dipped the paint brush in. It was a decently thin/thick paint brush and Kenny studied Marina for a minute, as if deciding where he wanted to put it. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand to steady her and he moved the paint brush just slightly in the top of her shirt, sliding it smoothly over the outline of the top of her boob coming out of her shirt. He was concentrating so hard on getting his second line even, she couldn't help but find it cute. He took a step back and nodded at his artwork. Then he turned around looking for another color, wiping off the paint brush on one of the paper towels provided. Kenny pulled the lid off of a teal bottle and then turned back to her after dipping. "Hold your hair up!" He shouted.  
She lifted her hair up and she felt him draw a semi circle on her neck and then he drug the paint brush down over her collar bone, he slid the fabric on her shoulder to the side with his finger and continued his line. She reached up and held it off of her shoulder for the paint to dry. He then drew a circle before going down her arm to her elbow where he half curled it up again. He turned around cleaning it off and grabbed green, he grabbed a bit bigger brush and started from right above her new boob outlines, he made a dotted line that went from the middle to the right, stopping at the middle of her shoulder, he did the same for the other side.  
Then he grabbed pink and made another dotted line above the green, going from the middle, to both of her collar bones. "Turn around!"  
She turned around and she didn't know what color he used but the feel of the paint brush over her skin gave her goosebumps. He was putting dots on her back. Which must have been multi colored because she kept feeling him stop, for longer than just a dip of the brush, and then come back.  
Kenny turned her around and then got on his knees in front of her, his left hand holding onto her hip. She felt herself blush and Marina tried not to look at him. Instead she looked at Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and Lacey. Kyle was still working on Lacey as well, everyone taking their time to make the other look awesome. Stan had just started on Wendy, he was definitely going into full detail, he was outlining her face in dots. And giving her neon freckles. Marina looked out at the other people in the room, almost everyone in there was covered in paint art, it was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. She just watched a couple leave the table and it looked like she made him look like a tiger. Marina tried not to think about the brush moving smoothly over her stomach, until she finally looked down after Kenny stood up and grabbed a light blue.  
He had drawn on her stomach in teal and purple these beautiful big swirls that looked like blowing wind in all different directions.  
With the light blue he grabbed a bigger brush, he got back onto his knees and he slid his hand between her legs, her heart started pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears over the music, his hand resting on the inside of her left leg, making her step to that side. His hand was holding right at the end of her shorts, he started at the top of her left leg and traveled down, he wrapped it around her leg, bringing it around the back and then to the front again, he tilted the brush down by her ankle and she was impressed. It almost looked like a ribbon.  
"Fucking artist over here!" Cartman yelled looking at them.  
Kenny had just grabbed some neon green and was starting to put dots on her right thigh, he laughed and his breath tickled her leg, causing her to break out into goosebumps.  
"Oh my God! Make me look Hot like Marina!" Wendy shouted at Stan after looking at her.  
Kenny had to have felt her bumpy leg but he didn't say a word about it. He seemed focused on making the dots start on the side of her leg, starting small and then drawing more as he got to the front and the bottom of her shorts. Then he stood up and admired his job, nodding in approval and smiling at her, "Now your face!"  
She felt like he was taking forever and she couldn't tell if he was just having fun drawing or trying to keep touching her. She didn't hate it.  
He grabbed pink and put a line of dots on her cheek bones, and then with purple he did a line of dots underneath it. Then he took blue and dotted above her eyebrows, taking purple again he dotted above that. "Perfect." He smiled proudly. "Your turn!"  
She looked at him trying to decide what she wanted to do, he had on a bright orange, loose tank top and a pair of jeans. She lifted his shirt, grabbing blue paint she got on her knees started outlining his ab muscles. "The girls will appreciate this later." She yelled to him. Wendy and Stan heard her and started laughing.  
She felt a bit better when she could feel and see the goosebumps all over his stomach.  
Once she finished that she moved to his right shoulder, she dipped a thicker brush into blue and drew horizontal lines in a row starting at the top of his shoulder to his wrist. After that she moved to his face, getting teal, she made a couple tribal looking lines. She took a bright green and outlined his jaw bone down to his jaw and back up the other side. She set the paint brush down and took a big swig of her drink.  
"I think Kenny did the best job!" Stan said loudly.  
"I'd paint women's bodies for money on the daily if I could!" Kenny yelled back.  
"More to drink?" Cartman asked.  
They all agreed and headed toward the kitchen.  
"Cartman special?" He asked.  
"No!" They all yelled in unison.  
Everyone started pouring their own mixtures.  
"I'm gonna pee!" Marina told them, walking away to find a bathroom, drinking as she walked.  
"Hi Marina! I love your paint job!" Lola told her as she passed her.  
"Yours too!" She told Lola.  
She tried a couple closed doors but they were locked. She finally got one to open. It was a closet and two boys pulled away from each other, it was Craig and Tweek. "Oops!" She exclaimed before closing the door quickly. Trying for more doors. Another one opened and she was thankful it was a bathroom this time. She quickly peed and then looked at herself in the mirror. Marina was impressed. Kenny actually did a really good job. Much better than she did. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and she quickly washed her hands before opening it. It was a guy she had never seen before, "Sorry about that just needed to pee!" He told her. She nodded taking a sip of her drink and walking around him.  
"I'm Josh by the way."  
"Marina!" She casually told him before starting to try to find her friends again. 

She finally found them playing beer pong. Kenny and Kyle were playing Cartman and Stan.  
Wendy, Lacey, and Heidi were dancing close by. Marina drank a couple swallows of her drink before walking over to the girls. They got excited when she joined in.  
They danced until their drinks were gone and then they went to get more. They grabbed some of the food when they realized there was some on the dinning room table.  
"Hey beautiful." Some guy said loudly behind her.  
Marina turned around to a guy she had never met before but definitely looked their age.  
"I go to North Park! I'm guessing you go to South?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know Heidi! She is my cousin!"  
"Oh that's cool."  
"Back off Filmore." Heidi grabbed Marina's hand and pulled her away from him.  
"My name is Marina!" She yelled as Heidi pulled her away.  
Marina took a sip of her new drink as they walked up to the guys. Kenny handed Marina a joint, "They're skinnier than mine." He laughed.  
She took it from him, "Is this just for me?" She asked.  
He nodded, smiling. He handed her a lighter and she lit it up. She noticed only her, Kenny, Heidi and Cartman were smoking them. The others were in the middle of making out. Marina could partially see into a room that had a door, a bunch of TV's lit up.  
She went toward it and peeked in. Realizing that the people in there were playing video games she helped herself into the room. Marina walked behind the people playing, checking out the games that were on the TV's. "Hell Yea!" She exclaimed when she found some people playing Mario Kart. She inhaled and blew out the smoke, choking a bit, "Can I play winner?" She asked the group of people surrounding that screen. A couple of the guys looked back, they nodded quickly. She sat down, leaving her joint in her lips. She took small puffs on it as she selected her character.  
Marina ended up playing until she lost, she didn't even know how many games she had played at that point. "Thank you!" She smiled brightly. She had been done with her joint for a while, and hadn't gotten up since, so when she stood up, she didn't realize she would feel so much like jello.  
Once Marina walked back out, she saw that at some point Kyle and Lacey had walked off as well as Stan and Wendy.  
Heidi was sitting in a chair drinking slowly, she made her way over to her, the music felt like it was pulsing into her head. She had to admit that she liked the feeling. Marina had no idea how many hours it had been anymore.The house was more full and seemed like it was getting even fuller. "How long has it been?" She asked, her voice sounding strange.  
"A bit. Want to get more to drink?"  
"Yes." Marina nodded, following Heidi.

They were in the basement dancing in the black lights. Kenny and Cartman found them again and Marina grabbed Kenny's hand pulling him over and dancing with him. She was trying to be careful not to be too sexual, she realized it seemed like Kenny was too. She didn't know how long they danced but she knew once she came back upstairs the party was way more raunchy then when she went downstairs. A couple people were actually having sex in random areas, obviously trying to be discreet and failing. Some people were just making out, and some people were just drinking and playing beer pong. A couple people were playing strip poker and another group was playing strip jenga. There was so much going on.  
Marina felt the music pulsing even more from the high she was riding. They walked into the kitchen area to get more to drink.  
Marina was stopped by Bebe, "Oh my God you look gorgeous!"  
"You too Bebe!" She told her loudly, she felt like her voice was getting scratchy from having to talk over the music.  
"Come with me to get a drink and pee!" She looped her arm into Marinas, "I feel like we haven't hung out much yet this year!" Bebe told her.  
"Agreed! I miss you!"  
"I miss youu!!" Bebe told her enthusiastically as she poured herself a drink.  
Bebe turned around after she was done and she gasped, "Marina! Did you get high?"  
"Duh! Free weed? Are you kidding?"  
"You are so fun now! I love it!" Bebe looped their arms together again and headed to the bathroom, "We need to get together more! I lost my boyfriend somewhere." She basically yelled.  
Marina laughed, "There are a lot of people here!"  
Bebe turned the knob for the bathroom.  
A boy and a girl were in there, "Sorry!" She hollered before shutting the door. "Guess we will find another one."  
Bebe and Marina had to unlink to get up the stairs due to the amount of people on them. She opened the door to that bathroom and luckily it was empty. Bebe pulled Marina in and Marina locked the door behind them. The bathroom was huge. Bebe was sitting down to pee as Marina pulled the shower curtain back to see if anyone was in it. "So who painted this beautiful piece of art on you?" Bebe's voice was normal now that they could hear each other.  
"Kenny actually."  
"Wow is there anything that guy isn't good at?"  
"Apparently not." Marina admired herself in the full length mirror.  
"I'm sure he enjoyed the process." Bebe laughed.  
Marina chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
"Have you seen some of the guys from North Park? Hot as hell! If I wasn't with Clyde. Oh my god I'd be hopping on one of those dicks. Are you planning to bang someone later?" Bebe asked as she started washing her hands.  
Marina decided she should probably pee now before she can't get into a bathroom later, "Hopefully."  
"Anyone you have your eyes on maybe I can help?"  
Marina thought about Kenny touching her as he painted her, "Not really I have just been having fun."  
"Clyde's cousin from North Park is super hot. You should talk to him he has a bright yellow shirt on. Actually I'm going to introduce you once we leave the bathroom."  
She was practically pulling on Marinas arm trying to find this guy. Marina was looking all around trying to find Kenny in the process. Clyde was standing with his cousin. "Derek!" She yelled over the music, "This is my friend Marina!"  
"Sup." He shouted with a smile.  
"She's single and ready to fuck!" Bebe yelled.  
Marina laughed and felt herself blush, "Wow Bebe.. She's kidding." She shook her head at her.  
"So you're not single?"  
"I'm single." She felt like she answered too quickly.  
He surprised her when he winked, "Wanna go downstairs and dance, beautiful?" He held his hand out.  
Marina looked all around her and then shrugged, she figured Kenny was probably off banging a girl by now.

He led her into the middle of the sea of glowing bodies and grabbed her hips pulling her to him. He lit up a joint and took a hit off of it, blowing it into her face before turning his hand and letting her take a hit off of it. He leaned down to her as their hips swayed together, "This might sound pretty deep, but you have the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that to get into your pants."  
"Thank you." She responded with a smile.  
He took another hit before giving her another one.  
She already felt high, and she was starting to really feel her alcohol. Marina had a thought of worry pop into her head about if she could get too high. She didn't want to have a bracelet on blocking her from having fun. She took a nervous sip of alcohol, looking around again trying to find Kenny, Cartman, and Heidi. Or any of her other friends. She couldn't help the small pang of jealousy she felt. She felt like she was shaking internally since he painted her. Derek held the joint to her lips again and she took a small breath. He took a long one before grabbing her head and she thought he was about to kiss her but he just breathed it into her mouth. She breathed it in before letting it out. The song changed and he took a step back, "I'm going to finish this and get a drink I'll be right back! Don't move!"  
She nodded, flowing to the music by herself, it reminded her of the last time. She closed her eyes again and pretended Kenny came up behind her again. It wasn't long though and she felt two arms wrap around her middle and a firm body pressed against her back. For a second she thought Derek was already back, she had actually lost track of time while in her thoughts. She was definitely starting to feel drunk and high and she wasn't sure how she felt about the mix. She didn't feel like she could tell how long anything was taking, and she felt like she couldn't keep her mind straight and focused on anything.  
She felt someone's mouth press against her ear and their hot breath sent goosebumps all over her body, she opened her eyes for a second and she felt the room almost spin. "I've been lookin' everywherre for you." Kenny's husky voice entering her ear, slurring slightly.  
She actually felt relieved, leaning her head toward the side he was on. Marina switched her drink hands and put her hand on the back of his neck, swaying her hips against his. "I thought you were somewhere.. fuckin' someone." She said loud enough for him to hear, also hearing a slur in her voice.  
"Tryin' to be somewhere fuckin' you." He breathed.  
That was all she needed to hear, Marina grabbed his hand pulled him behind her as she weaved them in and out of people, she felt like she was walking on one of those moving walkways in fun houses, she didn't know if it was the weaving that was making her feel light headed and unsteady, or if it was just her. Her heart was racing and she felt like her entire body was on fire. She took him upstairs to the bathroom she was in with Bebe. Stumbling, she fell against the wall with her shoulder a couple times. The knob turned easy and again it was empty.  
Kenny slammed the door dramatically behind him and then grabbed her face smashing their lips together. She stumbled backward until she was against the wall. He reached down and picked her up, turning them and putting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips forward with her legs, her hands dug into his hair. Kenny had one hand on the back of her head holding her in place and the other was on her hip. Their mouths moving together frantically, like it was the last kiss they'd ever share. She was a little worried that it might be. Kenny got a hold of her bottom lip between his teeth and he sucked hard. She moaned.  
When he let it go he pressed his lips hard against hers. Marina pulled on the short hairs at the bottom of his head, right above his neck. She pulled hard enough that his head moved back and she planted her lips on his neck, sucking hard.  
Kenny's hand slammed onto the counter and he gasped. She let go and he pulled back, capturing her lips with his again. His mouth moved down to her neck and then her chest, carefully avoiding messing up his paint work, even though it was definitely dry. His hand pulled her shirt down and he planted a kiss between her boobs. Then his hands moved to her jean shorts, unbuckling and unzipping them, pulling them down, she wiggled her butt side to side to help him. Kenny knelt onto the floor dropping her shorts and underwear on the floor in front of him. He looked up at her as she was looking down at him. She nodded quickly, moving her legs.  
His mouth covered her and she let out a loud sigh. He wasn't lying about what he had promised her, this was probably the best head she's ever gotten. He shoved a finger in and she fell back against the mirror, gasping, his tongue doing things she had never felt before. But, he probably did this very often. She could feel the pressure building, her eyes closed and she pressed her hand against the counter and the other in his hair. "Oh my God!" She sighed, he moved faster and she lost it. Her entire body shaking, "OhmygodKenny." She said in a single breath.  
"No fucking way!" Cartman's voice interrupted.  
Marina and Kenny's heads quickly turned toward the door. Cartman was standing wide eyed.  
"SHUT THE DOOR!" Marina screamed. Cartman started to go out in the hall. "NO! WITH YOU IN HERE!" She screamed again.  
"A 3 sum!?" Cartman beamed shutting the door behind him, leaning against it looking at them, hands on his hips.  
"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kenny snapped.  
Marina jumped off the counter and turned around to face away from him, picking her underwear and shorts up off of the floor, her hands and legs were shaking so bad she could barely stay balanced, she missed the opening twice before getting her first leg in.  
Kenny was already talking to him, "Do not tell anyone. And stop staring at her ass." She felt him move behind her to block Cartman's view.  
"That is no fun. Everyone deserves to know." He smiled.  
"I don't care." Marina snapped, standing up quickly after she finally got them on.  
"I called it though. I knew it would happen."  
"We weren't screwing Cartman." She buttoned her shorts and turned around.  
"You would have if I hadn't came in."  
"How long were you there?" Marina asked, realizing she never heard him come in.  
"I watched the entire orgasm. It was awesome."  
"Sick Cartman!" Kenny groaned.  
"What? It wasn't like I was watching your dick get sucked Dude! Also her leg was blocking almost all of your face, I didn't even know it was you until she moaned your name."  
"You didn't recognize my clothes?" Kenny asked him in a tone that said Cartman was being stupid.  
"I honestly wasn't even looking at you. I was distracted." He smirked.  
"Go back out there and act normal and have fun with your girlfriend." Marina snapped at him.  
"And keep our names out of your mouth." Kenny finished.  
Cartman opened the door and waited for them to follow him. 

Kenny PoV

Kenny's heart was racing as they followed Cartman to where he apparently left Heidi.  
That was awesome up until Cartman ruined it. She was in the kitchen close to the bar. Kenny went straight to the bar pouring a very strong drink for both him and Marina. When he went to give it to her she took it and chugged the entire thing. Kenny watched her wide eyed. She directed his cup to his mouth and he chugged as well as she grabbed them another strong drink. "There you are!" A male voice yelled to her.  
"Derek!" She seemed surprised.  
"When I went to find you you were gone. I've been looking everywhere. Wanna smoke again?" This guy looked as baked as Marina did. He felt jealous thinking of someone else getting to share a joint with her.  
"Not really. Thanks tho."  
"Dance?"  
"I'm actually hanging out with my best friend right now. Maybe later?"  
Derek nodded.  
She chugged the second one. "Drink!" She told Kenny. He chugged half, wondering what she was up to. She was already getting herself more. He was trying to figure out how she was doing this. He filled his back to the top and before he could even take a drink she grabbed his wrist and started weaving in and out of people. They descended the stairs. She walked up to a zip up hoodie hanging on one of the chairs at the paint table. A couple was sitting next to it painting each other. "This your hoodie?" She asked them.  
"Yah!" The guy yelled back.  
"Can we borrow it for a little bit?"  
"I mean I guess?"  
"Thanks!" She threw it at Kenny, "Put this on!" Marina took his drink from him and he put it on. She reached up and threw his hood on and then glanced around. She chugged her drink again before throwing it to the side. Kenny followed her lead, still trying to figure out what she was doing. She was on some kind of mission and it was turning him on. She walked through the dancing bodies and then turned around, pulling him toward her until she was against the wall in a corner. Kenny smiled down at her, "What is all this?"  
"I'm sick of people interrupting every single time we are doing something." Her teeth glowed bright as well as the paint on her face.  
"Is that supposed to be a sign that we shouldn't be doing it?"  
Marina slid her hand into the hoodie, pulling his head downward, "I really hope not." She breathed against his lips.  
This kiss was different than the others, she softly brushed her lips against his and he felt like every hair on his body raised completely. Her lips moved slowly over his, he easily matched her rhythm, putting one hand on the side of her face and the other on her hip. Kenny knew she was on her tip toes so he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed his hips forward against hers, using the wall and his hips to keep her up. He moved his hand back to her head and kept the other under her butt. The kiss was hands down the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with anyone. Though he usually didn't ever kiss a girl for very long, typically only leading up to sex and during sometimes, but never just making out. When he was younger of course, but not since he started sleeping with girls. He felt like prolonged making out was too intimate, something you did with someone you were dating, or someone you planned to do more than have sex with.  
Marina was probably the first girl that he had ever wanted to kiss like this. And if he felt like this every time, he would do it a million times. It made him feel a weird fuzzy feeling in his head, he felt like he could and couldn't breathe at the same time, and his stomach felt light and warm, his heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he thought it might beat through his chest. 

After a little bit, he had no idea how long he had been kissing her but he didn't even care, he just wanted to keep feeling this. His hands slid from her butt to her knees and back, her smooth legs under his finger tips. Her hands on either side of his neck, her thumbs on his jaw. Marina's legs crossed behind him, pulling him closer. Kenny was so glad she thought of using the hoodie, nobody had bothered them once. "Do you want to go out to my car?" She asked breathlessly. Kenny's heart started racing even more. He let her down slowly. She raised her eyebrows waiting for his reply. He nodded and they started leaving the basement. Kenny left the hoodie on the chair again. Then they walked outside.

Both PoV (Couldn't decide who I wanted to write from so I just did full 3rd person.)

Marina started giggling over the amount of cars they passed that had foggy windows. As soon as they reached the car, Marina shoved Kenny up against it, her hands on his chest as she stood on her tip toes. "Don't treat me like I'm your best friend." She breathed against his lips, kissing him once, she pulled back slightly.  
"You too." Kenny swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry. He never had this issue before. If he was being honest though, he would sometimes pretend the girl he was having sex with was Marina. But he would NEVER admit that out loud. He barely admitted it to himself up until recently.  
"And, I want the full Kenny experience." She whispered.  
"You sure about that?" He asked, clearing his throat.  
"So sure." She smiled.  
He laughed, turning them quickly, his hand resting on the car beside her head. She was looking up at him with a smile still on her face.  
"Wow Marina you're looking so sexy tonight." He told her, looking her up and down slowly, a casual look on his face.  
She almost questioned him until she realized he was giving her what she asked for. "Thank you." She watched as his eyes moved over her body, feeling self conscious for some reason.  
He slid his finger down her arm and she shivered. Then his hand moved to her chest, just the outside of his forefinger brushing downward slowly. Marina looked at his face again and she realized it was different, his eyelids were lower and he held his mouth differently, he looked seriously hot, she felt her heartbeat pick up again.

"I was thinking that maybe we should hang out sometime." His voice was deeper and softer than normal, the outside of his forefinger now starting from the bottom of her stomach and brushing over her skin up until he was at her bra. He was thankful that her crop top was very loose. "We could have a lot of fun together." He added.  
She swallowed hard, her heart was racing now and she felt like her legs were becoming weak, "How are you doing this?" She whispered.  
Kenny ignored her, "Wanna know a secret?" He breathed, stepping closer to her, if she wanted the whole experience he would give it to her. She nodded slowly. He leaned down next to her ear, "I'd love to have fun with you." He whispered directly into her ear, she shivered. Kenny leaned up again, looking down at her lips, "We can do whatever you want to do."  
Marina stared up at him, speechless, his eyes moved to hers and he raised an eyebrow. She felt like her mind was so foggy, but she realized he wanted her to play along. "Anything I want?" She asked, her voice breaking.  
Kenny smirked, a smile she had never seen on his face before, it was like a confident, seductive, small, cool smile. It made her let out a small almost whimper. "Of course. I'm a people pleaser. I can't help myself, specially to beautiful women." His hand slid onto her hip and she if she wasn't against the car she thought her legs might have given out. His face moved until his lips hovered over hers. "So what do you want?" He breathed.  
Kenny was shocking himself, he was pulling out one of his level 10 attempts. The only time he ever pulled this kind of thing was when he really really wanted to sleep with the girl. Most of the time the girls, at least at their school, knew his reputation and they were either walking up to him, or they were down after he simply asked or even suggested, or they said no as soon as he said a word to him. But she asked for the full experience so he was doing his best to give her his best performance. He realized it was clearly working, she was practically putty against the car. 

Marinas eyes were on his lips and they were so close to her, she thought he was about to kiss her. And she wanted him to, so badly she felt like she couldn't breathe. "I want you to kiss me." She couldn't get her voice to be more than a whisper, and even as she said it her voice cracked again. He started to move his lips to hers and then he leaned back again, looking in her eyes. She had started leaning forward to kiss him but when he moved away she looked up at him. "Is that all you want?" He asked. She shook her head. "What else?"  
"I want you to do me in the car." She mumbled.  
"Sorry what was that?" He smiled.  
She smiled in return, knowing he heard her, "Do me in the car." She said a little louder.  
"This car?" He asked standing up straight and taking a step back.  
"Kenny stop playing." She felt like she was going to just throw him to the ground and do him right there.  
"Do you want the Kenny experience or not?" He asked in his usual voice.  
"I do, but you're like teasing me and I'm about to jump your bones right now."  
"Babygirl." He shook his head, stepping forward and grabbing her hip, gently pushing her back against the car again, "That is the point." He whispered in his deeper voice, with his face directly in front of hers. She smiled, her cheeks blushing. "Where were we?" He continued.  
"I said I want you to do me in the car."  
"When?"  
"Now!" She breathed out a frustrated breath.  
Kenny helped her move over and then he opened the door. She got in the backseat and he followed behind her. Marina had never done this in a car before, she wasn't sure where or how to sit, or how it would even work. "Is it going to work in here?" She asked as Kenny shut the door.  
"Yes." He told matter-of-factly.  
He was sitting by the door still and she scooted closer, "How is-" She started to ask but he cut her off turning her head toward him and planting his lips onto hers. She kissed him back and he moved his hands to her shorts, unbuckling them and then unzipping them. Marina reached over and started on his jeans. Kenny shoved his hand down into her underwear and she whimpered, pulling away, "It's still too sensitive from earlier." He pulled his hand out and then grabbed her shorts, she anchored her feet and lifted her butt off the seat.  
"Lay back." He breathed and without a second of thought Marina shifted her body to the side.  
Kenny moved to his right knee and kept the other leg on the floor, pulling her shorts and thong off her feet over her converse. Her upper back was leaning against the passenger side back door. Kenny pulled her forward and she shoved her shirt over her head, exposing her bra before she laid back again. He leaned forward quickly, kissing her passionately. Her hands wrapped up over his shoulders and she dug one of them into his blonde hair. He had one hand on the door and he bent his left one back and grabbed onto her calf, his hand covering over most of it, and he slowly slid his hand over her, until he reached her hip, then he lightly slid it back down before going back up again. His mouth moved from her mouth to the left side of her neck where he kissed her, licking her skin as he closed his mouth over her neck, then dragging his teeth when he opened his mouth again. His hand moving slowly up and down her leg, it almost tickled her but she was so turned on she could barely think.  
Kenny didn't usually do this either, he usually felt that sensual touching like this reminded him of Marina, because of their first time and how obsessed he became over the feel of her skin under his hands. He had waited years to do this again, daydreaming of it every time he saw her smooth legs, or anytime her leg brushed him somehow. It was clearly making her crazy, which made him enjoy it more. He couldn't wait any longer, he sat up and pulled his pants down enough, and reached into his pockets, "Damn it!" He whined.  
"What?" She sat up a little bit.  
"I didn't bring a condom somehow!" He checked all of his pockets again and opened his wallet.  
"I've been on the pill since Florida. We are good!"  
"I never have sex without one Marina." He leaned forward seeing if it was in the front seat.  
"Did you bring one?"  
"I always do!"  
He hit the button for the light in the front seat.  
"Kenny. Its okay. I won't get pregnant anyway!"  
"How do I know you don't have a disease now that you've slept with those guys? Or Adam?"  
"First of all, I have also always used a condom. This is the absolute first time I've ever said just do it." She laid back.  
Kenny shut the light off and sat back on his right leg, looking down at her. He wanted to just do her. But he always wrapped it up, he was scared of the risk. He also was afraid it would feel different and too good, and he wanted to make sure it lasted much longer than their first time.  
"The first time for both I guess." She laughed.  
Kenny sighed. She reached down and grabbed him, "Do me McCormick. I have been waiting all night for this!" Something about her tone of voice made his body breakout in goosebumps. "I've actually been waiting since the first week of school when I wanted you to do me in the car." She added.  
Kenny grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, her head hitting the arm rest on the door before hitting the seat. "Ow." She giggled. He raised her hips until she was at the level he needed. She put her right hand on his left forearm, he moved his right one to the back headrest as the other stayed on her hip. He suddenly felt nervous, because of this he missed her hole multiple times. He was mentally screaming at himself to get his shit together. She reached down with her left hand and guided him and he slid forward. He pushed in slowly and at the same time they both let out a loud moan. Her left hand reached up and grabbed onto the same headrest while her right hand squeezed his forearm. Once he was all the way in he froze. "What's wrong?" She breathed.  
"I'm not used to sex feeling this good so I need a minute." His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily but slow.  
"I'm not going to judge you on your time." She whispered.  
"I'll judge myself." He turned his head and rested it against his hand on the head rest.  
She waited patiently even though she wanted to just start moving her hips. "Okay." He nodded leaning down and pressing their lips together he moved his hips back and then forward again. She couldn't stop the loud sigh that escaped her against his lips, he sat up again and moved to hover over her better, his hand gripping her right hip tightly, she thought it was going to probably bruise. His other hand moved to the seat right next to her head, pulling some of her hair, she didn't care. She wrapped her left leg behind him and the other one she had her shoe against the door, keeping her balance.  
Marina could just barely see Kenny due to the darkness around them, they were in the middle of the mountains, so the only light coming into the car was from the moon. Which to her favor was bright that night. It illuminated his features pretty well, almost like a soft silhouette.  
She definitely didn't feel super comfortable but she didn't mind, she was sick of doing everything comfortably. He went from a steady rhythm to much faster and she moaned loudly, he let out a ragged breath at the noise. Kenny leaned down and wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up. She eagerly moved up too quickly and slammed her head on the ceiling. They both laughed as they moved, Kenny sat in the middle, Marina climbed onto his lap. She positioned herself over him before sliding down. Kenny's hands were on her hips, helping her move. She reached for his hands, moving them to her back so she could do what she wanted. He didn't know what she started doing with her hips, but it was something he never experienced. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. The breath he did try to take came out as a loud sigh. He didn't think he'd be able to last much longer if she kept doing that. To keep her from being able to, he quickly sat up toward her and wrapped his arms under her arms and up behind her shoulders, pulling her toward him.  
His face against her neck. His lips moved on her collar bone, she let out a loud sigh. She dug her hand into his hair and pulled him back and then she planted her lips on his. Kenny sat back on the seat again. Their lips broke apart and she started riding him faster. His hands grabbed onto her hips again, he worried he was squeezing too hard but she hadn't complained. Suddenly she started gasping, sighing loudly, her hand was back on the driver seat and the other was on his forearm, gripping tightly. Her nails digging in. For some reason the pain of it was making him way more turned on. Her hand slipped on the chair and she fell back between the two front seats. He thought she got hurt for a second. "Oh my God. Don't stop!" She moaned. Kenny swiftly moved forward one hand on the side of the drivers seat and the other on her hip bone, keeping her from sliding away. He moved as fast as he could. The sounds she was making and the feel of her, he couldn't take it anymore.

They sat there breathing heavily until she lifted her hand forward, he grabbed it and pulled her back up. He slid to the passenger side of the backseat and she sat on the other, grabbing her shorts. He zipped his pants back up after fixing them. Marina started laughing, Kenny couldn't help but start laughing with her. He tossed over her shirt before he grabbed his and put it back on. "Can't say that was the best I've ever had due to how uncomfortable some spots were, but that was definitely the most fun."  
"Yeah I gave up on it being the best this time. No way having seat belt buckles digging into you is sexy." He chuckled. She laughed with him. "Whatever you did with your hips almost sent me! Nobody has ever done that. What did you do?"  
"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." She smirked.  
"That's okay. I'll just be back tomorrow."  
She let out a single laugh, "It is a secret."  
He laughed, "I usually last longer. But I'm shocked I lasted as long as I did with how good that felt."  
"I thought you were about to be done a couple times."  
She laid back against the door, propping her legs up across his. Kenny put his hands on her shins, rubbing down to her ankles and back continuously.  
"That's going to put me to sleep." She hummed.  
"That's okay. We can sleep out here."  
She quickly moved off and leaned up front grabbing her bag from the passenger floor. She threw Kenny's hoodie back to him and grabbed her zip up hoodie, shoving her arms through before laying back down.  
He went back to rubbing her legs.

The sound of someone knocking woke her up. She winced at the bright sun light. She sat up and turned around, Kyle's face was almost against the window and it startled her enough that she slightly jerked back. She unlocked the door and opened it. "We were looking everywhere for you guys!" He exclaimed getting his phone out and calling someone, Marina moved her foot back and lightly kicked Kenny's leg. He jumped awake. "Hey Stan I found them. They're asleep in Marinas car." He listened to what Stan said and then told him bye and hung up. "You guys okay?"  
"Yeah." Kenny groaned putting his face in his hands.  
"Can you drive us home?" He asked Marina.  
"Yeah I just gotta find my sunglasses."  
She wobbly got out of the backseat and opened the drivers side door. She fell into the seat and  
pulled the sunglasses holder down.  
Weakly she put them on her head.  
"Ahh, that's a little better."  
"Lucky." Kenny groaned.  
He got out and got into the front.  
Kyle and Lacey got into the back seat.  
Kenny rolled the window down and lit up a cigarette.  
"Can I have one of those?" She asked.  
"No, I'm not letting you start smoking. I can't control any of your decisions I don't agree with  
but I will be damned if I help you start giving yourself cancer."

Kyle and Lacey fell asleep in the back and had to be woken up when they got to his house.  
"Do you want me to drop you off or do you want to walk?" She asked as she headed to their  
houses.  
"Drop me off please. I'm dying. I can't hardly see its too bright."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I am at Chapter 16 already. I hope whoever reads this story is enjoying it. Sometimes I feel like it is mainly dialog so far, which kinda bothers me but oh well, it's a fanfic and I love when they just talk about stupid stuff on the show. Shorter chapter, cause real shit is about to hit the fan!  
> I also want to add that I currently have no end planned out, just going with the flow. I have ideas of things I want to happen to these lovely people but I wanted to give them a little more fluff up before I started writing about some other stuff.  
> I have random long periods of downtime at work a lot, so sometimes I may have more chapters I am putting up in one day more than another day. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it!

Kenny PoV

Monday morning Kenny and Marina climbed into Stan's car.  
"I was sick all day Saturday." Stan sighed.  
"I slept all day." Marina told him, Kenny agreed.  
"I bet you guys did." Cartman replied.  
"What does that mean dude? We were all tired after that party." Kyle cut in.  
"Yeah, but I bet these two we're reaaallly tired."  
"Shut the hell up Cartman." Kenny rolled his eyes.  
"We all got really drunk and high. We were tired." Marina sighed.  
"Yeah but you guys must have been soo drunk and high."  
"Eric shut. up. Stop being such an asshole. "  
"Oh really?" He looked back at her. "I walked in to the bathroom."  
"Cartman." Kenny warned, "Grow up."  
"What did you guys do?" Stan asked interested now.  
"I walked in the bathroom and caught Kenny eating Marina out." Cartman said without looking away from Kenny, a big smile on his face.  
Kenny sighed, "Why did we even expect him to keep his fat fucking mouth shut?"  
"Are you serious?" Stan asked.  
Kyle was looking over at them, mouth hung open in shock.  
"Oh yeah. So into it they didn't even hear me come in. I even saw her orgasm. So hot by the way." Cartman went on. Marina ran her hands down her face, sighing loudly. "She was all," Cartman made overly exaggerated sex noises, "and then she said 'ohmygodKenny'." He tried to mimic a girl voice, but he just sounded like he did as a little kid, "That's when I realized it was Kenny. They could have done more but that's all I saw."  
"Cartman please. Shut the hell up." Kenny shook his head.  
"I mean I knew you guys obviously flirted with each other but I never thought you'd do anything more." Stan chuckled.  
Kyle gave them a look.  
"We were both drunk and high... We were dancing together and then one thing led to another and suddenly we were in the bathroom doing that. Cartman walked in and we walked out with him." Marina explained.  
"Did you give him that hickey too?" Stan asked.  
Marina laughed, "That was impulsive and I still can't believe I did it."  
Stan pulled up to the school, "Couldn't resist Kenny's charms I see." Stan laughed, Cartman laughed with him.  
"I actually couldn't resist hers." Kenny spoke up.  
Marina leaned forward to check her make up and her shirt rode up a little bit. Kenny saw the purple dotted bruises peaking out on both sides of her hips. He quickly reached forward and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it down. As soon as his arm moved, he saw Kyle looking over at him before lifting her shirt more to reveal 4 dots on each side. She moved back and looked back at Kyle with a glare. Reaching back and shoving her shirt down over them.  
"Whats going on back there?" Stan asked as he saw Kenny shaking his head at Kyle.  
"Nothing." Kyle said.

Marina PoV

Marina was in line for a stall, when the door swung open and slammed against against wall, causing her to jump. "Marina Morrison!?" Wendy's voice echoed very loudly and very rudely.  
Marina leaned around the girls behind her and raised her eyebrows in question at Wendy.  
"We need to talk!" She stormed over to her.  
"Apparently." Marina chuckled.  
"Oh ha ha. Funny." Wendy crossed her arms over her chest, "I have searched almost every bathroom trying to find you."  
"Even the guys bathroom?" Marina joked, Wendy gave her a look. A stall opened up and Marina headed into it. Wendy followed. "Can I help you?" Marina laughed.  
"Tell me why I had to find out that you know who," she changed her voice to a whisper, "ate you out at the party, from my boyfriend?"  
"Wendy you know that everything echoes in a bathroom even whispers."  
"Stop listening guys!" She said loudly.  
"Well we just found out that someone ate Marina out and your boyfriend knew about it, so now we are all intrigued." A girl replied from somewhere.  
"Was it Kyle?" Someone asked.  
"No, Kyle was there with a date." Someone else spoke up.  
"I saw her dancing with Kenny. It might have been Kenny." Another girl voiced.  
"I mean Kenny is damn good at that, so she would be lucky if it was him." The girl in the stall next to them added.  
"Right!" Some other voice laughed, "At least it would be enjoyable head instead of some of these losers."  
"I also saw her talking to some other random guy."  
"What the hell is going on in this school." Wendy exclaimed as Marina flushed the toilet, laughing.  
"Its a small town Wendy!" A girl named Jane said as they passed her.  
Marina washed her hands as she listened to the girls in the bathroom.  
"If it was Kenny. You go girl!"  
"That was probably his dream. He moaned your name when we had sex. Made me promise not to tell." Someone from a stall spoke up.  
"Seriously?" Miranda who was in line asked.  
"Yes."  
"He did that to me too but I pretended to ignore it. Since our names were similar I just figured he thought that was my name."  
The door opened up as she was talking and Jenny Simmons walked in.  
"What the hell." Wendy mouthed to Marina in the mirror.  
A couple girls were laughing.  
Jenny looked around, "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Kenny called two of the girls in here Marina when he had sex with them." A girl in the grade below them that Marina thought was named Dallas, told her with a giggle.  
"No shit. Me too."  
"What. The. Fuck." Wendy said out loud.  
"Hey guys." Jenny waved laughing.  
"So does Kenny like Marina or something?" Wendy asked.  
"He might."  
"Maybe that's why he doesn't actually want to date anyone. Maybe it's because he wants Marina but can't have her." Miranda added.  
"I took his virginity." Marina spoke up.  
Everyone. Every single girl in there gasped.  
"When?" Wendy asked.  
"The summer after Freshman year. We were drinking and decided we didn't want our first times to be awkward so we decided to have sex with each other. And then never talk about it again. We didn't want it to change our friendship, and we didn't want to look at each other weird so we wore clothes. I had a dress on and he kept his boxers on." Marina decided that it would be better them knowing about something that happened years ago, than spreading rumors about who was eating her out recently.  
"We are leaving." Wendy grabbed Marina's hand and walked her out of the bathroom.  
"Come with me for a second." She told Marina as she pulled her behind her toward the outside doors.

Wendy didn't stop walking until she was at her car.  
She opened her door and got inside and Marina followed.  
"Sup?" Marina asked.  
"Sup? SUP? What the fucking hell is going on with you Marina?! First you completely change your look. Which don't get me wrong. I am so proud of you and I am right there with you. We should have always felt like we were able to be ourselves. Being a strong independent woman and chasing after any of the men you want. Proud of you. But I find out you let your best fucking guy friend, eat you out and you don't even tell me. I find out from Stan who found out from Cartman. And NOW I find out that you actually lost your virginity to Kenny fucking McCormick as well summer after Freshman yearand you told me that it was some guy who lived by your grandparents house when you stayed there for a week! I thought we were best friends Marina!" Wendy calmed down for a minute and then sighed, "Do you not feel like you can trust me? I wouldn't have judged you? I wouldn't have told anyone. Now everyone is going to know that secret. Are you okay with that? I'm just worried about you."  
"Look Wendy. I'm sorry. About the virginity thing, Kenny and I had agreed to not even talk about it again after. And the whole eating me out thing. We had smoked some weed and drank a lot. We were dancing and next thing I know I am making out with him in the bathroom like our lives depended on it and then he's on the floor eating me out. We didn't lock the door I guess, Cartman walked in. We made him promise not to tell and first thing this morning he announces it in the car because he is a fucking asshole. I hadn't even expected any of them to repeat it and I also hadn't even had the chance to talk to you."  
Wendy's demeanor changed even more and she rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry Mar. I just felt like you weren't trusting me anymore and it hurt my feelings. I was upset that I heard it was talked about in the car and I thought you guys told them and specially that loud fat ass before telling me."  
"Well if you promise not to tell anyone, I can tell you something else."  
"Uh yes! I promise!" She perked up.  
"The reason you guys couldn't find us in the morning was because we fell asleep after banging in the car."  
"Shut up! Are you for real?"  
Marina nodded.  
"How was it?"  
"It wasn't the most comfortable. But it felt.. incredible. And also... I get it. I always wondered what Kenny was doing to get these girls to just melt in his hands. He is like different when he is trying to bang, so sexy. I have never felt the way he was making me feel, my legs were like jello and he was barely even doing anything."  
"Seriously?"  
"I am dead serious Wendy. He had this look on his face.. and his voice.." Marina trailed off thinking about it, shivering, "I would do it again. I want to go do it again right now. He pulled my shirt down in the car this morning, and just his finger brushing my back turned me on."  
"Why did he pull your shirt down in the car?"  
"Oh. Um." Marina turned in the seat, lifting the back of her shirt.  
"Holy Shit Marina! How hard was he grabbing you?"  
"I mean it was hard, but not as hard as it looks like it should be. I bruise fairly easy. Anyway, should we go ahead and head to lunch?"  
"Yea, let's go."

The girls sat down a the table where the guys were already eating.  
"Well well well. What you been up to? Gossip girls." Cartman grinned.  
Kenny lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck, exposing the line of 4 small lines where she had dug her nails. Marina cleared her throat and gently tapped his shin with her foot. He quickly put his hand down. Wendy looked from Marina to Kenny and back.  
"I have been hearing some rumors since lunch started." Cartman continued.  
Marina rose her eyebrows and blinked slowly, "I'm sorry?"  
"Should I continue? Do you want me to say what I heard in front of everyone here?"  
"Cartman, we all know that no matter what happens you will anyway, so just say it." Marina deadpanned.  
"Someone is telling everyone that you two said that Marina and Kenny took each others virginities."  
"I said that, yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's true." Kenny told him.  
"Shut. Up." Cartman's mouth was hanging open, a huge smile on his face, "This entire time! The whole time! I knew it! I thought you would eventually, but you already had!"  
"It isn't that big of a deal Cartman! We didn't even see each other naked. We also didn't talk about it afterward. Drop it." Marina sighed.  
"I think it's pretty cool that they did that. Really proud of you guys." Stan told them.  
"Thanks man. I thought it was pretty cool too." Kenny nodded.  
"I think it's awesome that you guys stayed best friends after." Kyle smiled at them.  
"None of you are shocked?" Cartman asked.  
"Nah, kinda jealous that they didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of the first time with someone you really love. Our first few times were terrible until we finally got the hang of it. But I was so nervous and embarrassed I threw up." Stan laughed.  
Wendy smiled lovingly at him, "You threw up a lot over me as we have grown up."  
"I love you babe." He kissed her quickly, "So do any of us have any more secrets we want to get off of our chests since we are just letting it all out on the open floor today?" Stan asked, everyone laughed.  
Kenny smiled at Marina and she winked at him, mouthing 'sorry' to him. He shrugged, still smiling.  
"Actually. I kissed Cartman once." Wendy laughed.  
"We all knew that." Cartman rolled his eyes.  
They laughed. 

Kenny PoV

Kenny leaned casually against the door frame of her bedroom, "Sooo. Are we going to talk about you telling an entire bathroom that had a handful of girls I've slept with in it, that you took my virginity?"  
"Wouldn't most bathrooms have a handful of girls you've slept with in them?" She smirked, "And I actually told them that we took each others but.." She shrugged.  
"What made you tell them?" He asked curiously.  
"Does it bother you that I did?" She pulled her jeans off.  
"Not really no. Just curious."  
She smirked, "Wanna know something that I am curious about?" She grabbed a black pair of leggings out of the basket on her bed.  
"What's that?"  
"You picturin' me when you're having sex with other girls?"  
"What?" He laughed, watching her pull her leggings over her legs.  
"Are you picturing me sometimes, when you're having sex with girls."  
"Uhh no? Why would you think that?" Kenny swallowed, trying his best to play it cool.  
"Just curious, couple people said that you moaned my name. It was probably just an accident, I'm sure.." She shrugged, walking over to him, she patted his chest, "But, just so you know, I've definitely pictured you, many..many times." She told him before walking down the hall.  
Kenny smiled as he followed behind her.  
"Why though?"  
"Kenny. You know you're hot. You don't think most girls at the school have imagined sleeping with you?" She opened her fridge, "The day you walked in wearing a regular jacket and everyone was able to see your entire head. You had all of us drooling."  
"Soo, who said I moaned your name?"  
"Just some girls in the bathroom." She told him as she popped something into the microwave.  
"How many girls?"  
"I think 3."  
"Shit." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Okay, maybe sometimes, I do picture you. Sometimes though, not always."  
"Like recently or before this school year."  
"Both." He winced.  
She opened her mouth to say something when her mom walked in, "Marina, your grandmother will be here in 20 minutes. Can you help me clean?"  
"20 minutes?! Why Didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I had no idea she was coming!"  
"Well, that's my cue. See you guys later!" Kenny booked it to the door. 

He swiftly threw his backpack on and went outside. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before starting toward home. Kenny couldn't believe those girls ratted him out like that. But he didn't even remember saying her name that many times. He couldn't believe he just admitted that to Marina, and he was still barely admitting it to himself.  
There were a lot of things he was avoiding admitting to himself. Like that he enjoyed kissing her way more than he should have, way more than he ever has. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Again. Just like the very first time. He still had to push that memory away. This time the memories were better and he couldn't get them out of his head. The way she sounded and the feeling of her. He picked up the pace on getting home.  
He was half kidding when he told her he wanted to be somewhere fucking her, he was just so turned on after painting her body. He didn't want to imagine her while doing someone else after that, he wanted the real thing. He didn't expect her to take him somewhere when he told her.  
The memory of touching her as he brushed the paint over her skin. He got goosebumps just remembering feeling hers under his hands. Kenny shook his head, he didn't understand how she was still having this effect on him and she wasn't even there. Unless..  
He let the thought go, he needed to think of something else. He was tempted to see if any girls from the past would possibly want to hook up, but he didn't want to cloud his memory of being with Marina so soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Marina PoV

Marina spent the rest of the week busy with starting work, practice and her grandma being in town. It was fairly quiet. She couldn't complain. It was Friday morning and she was driving herself to school. Marina was running a bit late so Kenny went ahead and left with the guys.   
She was putting her stuff into her locker, talking with Wendy, Stan and Kenny.  
Cartman walked up to them slowly, "Marina?"  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Can you possibly come talk in private for a sec?"  
"Sure." She shrugged, wondering why he looked sad. Marina followed Cartman as he led her outside. "What's going on dude?" She asked as soon as the door shut.   
"Look, I'm going to tell you something very upsetting. I hope you will understand that I am not trying to hurt you, I just think you should know."  
"Okay." She answered slowly.   
"I just found out that your dad and my mom are like together. Like actually going on dates."  
"I'm not surprised."  
"You're not?"  
"No. I caught them sleeping with each other."  
Marina felt like she was going to be sick, she didn't really talk to her parents this weekend, and this morning her dad wasn't downstairs. She had no idea if they were discussing anything or talking about someone moving. She tried to tell herself she was just being scared, they probably weren't talking about moving to her house.   
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm just worried. I don't want them to separate. I don't want to move." She felt tears stinging her eyes.   
"Whoa. Marina I don't think they are in the "move in stage" of serious relationship. It's going to be okay. Do you need a hug?"  
She nodded slowly and Cartman wrapped his arms around her.   
"I just wanted to give you a heads up. Because I feel like anyone deserves that."  
"I know." She sighed. 

They stepped apart and then walked back inside, she spotted Kenny waiting by the entrance to the hallway of their 1st period class.   
He fell in line with her as she passed him, not saying a word.  
Marina was pretty sure that it was obvious she was fighting tears. She was repeatedly telling herself to be strong and not think about it.   
When she got to her desk she sat her stuff down and then lowered herself to the seat, slowly. She was desperately trying to keep herself together. She didn't want to cry at school. She didn't want to cry at all.   
The teacher instructed them to read their chapters after doing their essays, as usual. She pulled out a paper and wrote her name and Kenny's at the top. "I can write some of that if you want?" He told her.   
Marina shook her head.   
"I really can. It's okay. I don't mind. I don't want you to have to do all of the work."  
Marina held her hand up slightly, gesturing her hand in a "don't worry about it" way, knowing if she opened her mouth to talk she was going to probably talk through cry breaths, and she knew she would start crying if she allowed herself the oxygen for it.   
"You okay?" Kenny asked in a soft voice, just the tone itself made her eyes well up.   
"Don't." She replied in a quick breath. 

She wrote some but then realized that she couldn't focus on the paper anymore, so she slid it over to him. Marina couldn't help but try to remember any interaction she had with her parents this past weekend and this morning. She thought her mom seemed normal. She didn't even remember really seeing her dad that much. Which also worried her. She just wanted to run home right then and make sure everything was okay. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.   
"Marina?" She barely heard Kenny through her thoughts.   
She looked over at him, probably too quickly.   
"Did you hear me?"  
She shook her head.   
"I was saying that you should make sure this looks okay."  
Marina grabbed the paper and started reading over it. Her mind still trailing back off to her parents. She started spiraling into worrying about moving schools, not being able to see her friends again. If her parents moved back to their hometown they would be very far from South Park. Her mind went back to her friends, about how she knew them better than any other friends she had. She didn't want to start over on a new life somewhere else.   
"Marina sweetie, I'm trying not to push you, but what in the hell did Cartman say? Don't let him affect you like this. If it was about last weekend, I haven't talked to him about any of it since Monday, so if he said anything to upset you, it was made up."  
She shook her head, wishing she could talk to Kenny about it, but she knew she couldn't without drawing attention from everyone in the room.   
She finally looked over at him, his eyes were filled with concern, and the look on his face made a tear escape down her cheek, and then after that another.   
Kenny put his hand on her leg and she lost complete control over her tears.   
Marina quickly grabbed her stuff and stood up, "Sorry I need to step out." She mumbled to the teacher as she practically ran out of the classroom.   
"Damn Kenny what did you do to her?" She heard someone as soon as she reached the hall.  
She let out a sob into her hand and then stared looking around, trying to figure out where she should go.   
Kenny ran out into the hallway and almost ran into her, "Come on." He placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her in a direction down the hall. 

Kenny finally stopped in front of the Janitors closet and knocked before opening the door, after a quick scan he pulled her inside.   
Marina let out another sob as she let her body lean lazily back against the door, and then she slid to the floor, her crying increasing. She couldn't get out of her head. She wasn't able to stop thinking of every life change her parents separating would cause. She didn't even know for sure if that was what was happening. But she felt so strongly like it was.   
She didn't even realize she was gasping for air until Kenny quickly dropped to the floor in front of her and grabbed the sides of her face, "Hey you gotta try to calm down. Look at me Rina. Take a deep breath okay? Can you take a deep breath for me?"   
She couldn't catch her breath long enough to even take a deep breath, realizing this made her feel like she couldn't get a breath hardly at all. She looked at him in fear.   
"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetie."  
She grabbed onto his arm as she was gasping for air. Kenny quickly reached around her and tucked his arm under her knees and his other arm around her back, he pulled her toward him, moving off of his knees he put his legs in front of him and pulled her body to him, he pressed her head against the crook of his neck, resting the side of his jaw against her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her, holding on tightly to her upper arm and then he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He rubbed his arm up and down the side of her arm.   
Marina let herself try to relax against him, still gasping, “I…don’t…want..” She spoke a word with each breath.  
“Shh.” Kenny shushed her, “Don’t try to talk right now. Just try to calm down, try to think of something different than whatever you’re thinking.”  
“I…can’t.”   
“Just think about this room, think about what you’re doing right now.”  
She changed her focus, opening her eyes, she told herself she was in the janitors closet at school, she could feel Kenny’s skin against her forehead, and his soft blue shirt was against her cheek, he smelled like his soap and deodorant. The smell of him made her think of being in the car with him. She closed her eyes, replaying the image of the moon illuminating his painted face and when his lips were moving smoothly in rhythm with hers.. Marina felt herself calming down. “You’re okay.” He kept repeating softly, rubbing her arm still.   
She finally took a deep, shaky breath.   
"Ken?" She whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"You promise...to be my best friend forever?"  
"Of course babe."  
"No matter what?"  
"Absolutely nothing would change that. You're one of the small handful of people that completely knows me and doesn't judge me." She could hear the smile in his voice, he leaned his jaw more against hers.   
"Even if I moved away?"  
"Of course. I'd call you after school every single day. You're not my best friend just because it's convenient. You'd be my best friend no matter what happened. Don't worry about that. Is that why you just went into a panic attack? Are you moving?"  
"I don't know." She felt another tear fall from her eye and she sniffed, "I think I need to go home right now though. I have a really bad feeling." She moved her hand to wipe her face and she moved to stand, he stood up before her and then helped her up.  
"Does my make up look bad?"  
"Do you want me to be honest?"  
She let out a single laugh, "Great." She tried to wipe it up better.   
"You okay to drive? I can take you home if you want me to."  
"I got it. I promise."  
"Okay. Will you tell me when you make it home? Please?"  
She nodded and he opened the door for them. 

When she pulled into her driveway, her moms car was still in the open garage. She knew that wasn't a good sign already.   
Marina walked into the door and her mom jumped, dropping a box, "Marina! You just scared me!"  
"What are you doing home?" Marina asked.   
"I should ask you the same. School only just started about two hours ago."  
"I felt sick."  
"Did someone upset you? You look like you've been crying."  
"What are you doing with that box?" Marina ignored her.   
"Oh I'm.." Her mom looked at the box and then back to Marina, "Well um... I was hoping to have this conversation either later today or tomorrow."  
"I think we should have it now." Marina snapped.   
"Calm down Marina."  
"Are you leaving?"   
Natalie pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and gestured for Marina to sit down. She numbly walked toward it and sat down slowly, her mom sitting down in the chair beside it.   
"Your dad and I are extremely unhappy Marina. We have been for a while. He came to me and told me that he has been in an off and on again relationship with someone in town, and they are pretty serious now."  
"What an asshole."   
"Hey watch what you say about him. That has only been going on for just under 2 years. I have been in a long distance relationship with my high school boyfriend for about 4 years now. I wasn't giving him sex anymore. I don't blame him for wanting to go out and find someone else."  
"What?!" Marina gasped.   
"He lives in California. Every time I have said I was on a work trip, I was going to see him." Her mom sighed, looking sadly at the table, "I'm not proud of it. Your dad had suspicions but he let it go for the most part. Obviously now I see why. I don't condone cheating, and I shouldn't have done it period. I shouldn't have even messaged him back when he contacted me on Facebook. But he was my first real love, and I don't think I've ever been able to love another man the same way. I never loved your dad the way I loved Gary."  
"Soo are you moving out? Are you staying in town or moving to California?"  
Her mom winced, "California."  
Marina glared at her, "Okay, I'm going to go pack."  
Natalie grabbed Marina's arm, "No." She told her softly.  
"What?" Marina's voice broke as tears stung her eyes. She was not staying here with her dad.   
"You are going to stay here with your father."  
"No I am not. I am going with you. I won't stay with him." She cried.  
"Marina. You have only one year of school left. Your friends are here. I will be back, I co-own the grocery store, if anything needs signed by me I have to come back here. You'll see me often and I will call you daily if you let me. But I have to do this. Gary and I are going to see the world. I need you to stay here and go to school with your friends. I love you so much, more than anyone in the world and this is what I think is best for you. This is what I want you to do. It isn't that I don't want you with me. As soon as you graduate you can move right to California and be with us, but for now, I need you to stay here and finish school. Graduate. Go to homecoming and prom and spend your last year with your best friends. Don't cry babygirl." She reached out and wiped Marina's face, "You're going to be so much happier when you don't have a house with tense parents. I've been so unhappy with your dad for almost 10 years now. I only stayed with him for you. But now that I know he has moved on, I feel like I can finally go live my life happily. "  
"I don't want to be here with him without you." She sobbed.   
Her mom stood up and hugged Marina, holding her face against her stomach, "I know babygirl, he is a good dad to you though, and you will have a better life here with him. I won't have my job anymore. Gary's house is smaller."  
"I don't care about how big my house is mom. I don't care about money. I want to go with you please!" She stood up and hugged her mom back, laying her forehead against her mom's shoulder.   
"I'm sorry sweetie. You have to stay here until you graduate. I'll come see you often I promise. You can come visit me on breaks too. I love you so much, so much more than you can ever imagine."  
"I love you too mom." Marina replied, knowing it wasn't worth asking anymore, she wasn't going to change her mind.   
"I leave on Sunday. I've been packing my stuff since this weekend."   
"Is that why Grandma came? Because you're moving to California?"  
"Yes.. She came as soon as I told her I was going to do it."

Marina went into her room and closed the door, laying on her bed she cried herself to sleep.   
"Marina, you gotta get ready for the game?" Her mom woke her up.   
"I can't cheer, I left school and said I was sick."  
"Okay." Her mom sighed.  
Marina picked up her phone and looked at the messages she had gotten while she was asleep. 

Wendy  
Are you okay? What the hell did Cartman say to you?

Wendy  
Helllooo. Where are you?

Kenny  
Havent heard from u, hope ur okay...

Wendy  
Marina, Worried over here! Pls let me know you are ok!!!

Kyle  
Everyone is worried about you.. everything going okay? Cartman wont tell us what he told you

Kyle  
He better not have said something to hurt you bad enough to make you leave school, I'll kick his ass.

Stan  
Hey Mar, please let us know if ure okay.. everyone is freaking out. Cartman is being an asshole and wont tell us what he said to u. Did Kenny do something? U left the room crying after talking to him.. Let me know what is going on okay? Wendy has almost left school twice because she is so worried..

Marina texted every one back individually, just saying she was okay. She wasn't going to go to the game but she decided against it. She figured she could just sit with Kyle. She threw her leather jacket on and some skinny jeans, then she fixed her make up and hair before heading out.   
She found Kyle in the middle of the student section.   
"Aren't you supposed to be cheering?" Butters asked her, Kyle was beside him and his attention turned to her when he heard what Butters said.   
"I left school early and said I was sick, so I won't be allowed to cheer." She told him as she sat down on the other side of Kyle.   
"Oh." Butters nodded.   
"You good?" Kyle asked.   
"No, but I am going to be." She sighed. 

Marina and Kyle walked down to the fence line after the game. Marina watched Stan and Cartman shove each other and a cheerleader from the other team ran up to Kenny. She pointed in the direction of the group of cheerleaders, as he turned to look over there, his eyes met with Marina's. He looked at the girl again, said something and started running in Marina's direction.  
She watched the girl look at her and then head over to her friends, she shrugged once she reached them, one of the girls looking over at her and Kyle. Kenny's body blocked her view and she made eye contact with him and gave him a small smile."You okay?" He asked.  
Marina barely shook her head biting the inside of her cheek.   
"I'll go change and shower real quick, don't leave me, I'm going to ride home with you." He told her quickly.   
She nodded and he ran toward the locker rooms.   
"There you are!" Wendy's voice called out as she crossed the rest of the distance to Marina.  
Wendy hugged her over the fence, "I'm here if you need anything. Stan said that you ran out of the room after Kenny touched you, are you okay? Did he say something?"  
"It's not Kenny." Marina told her easily, "I don't really want to talk about it right now. But we can another time."  
"Whenever you're ready."  
"Hey guys," Stan walked up to them, "Come over to my place tonight? Friends only?"  
"Can I invite Lacey?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah, girlfriends are cool, just trying to keep it our group ya know? I feel like we haven't hung out just as a group in a while."  
"Sounds good!" Wendy beamed.  
"Will you be there Mar?"  
"Yes." She gave him a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Kenny PoV

Kenny rushed in the locker room, doing everything as fast as he could. When he met Marina at the car she told him they were all meeting at Stan's. He had nodded as he got into the car.   
"Soo." He let out a deep breath.  
"So.. my parents are separating." She sighed as she put her seat belt on.   
"I'm so sorry." He frowned.   
"Get ready because I am about to just tell you everything all at once. If I take my time I will cry again." She waited on Kenny to nod and then she began, "Cartman told me this morning that he found out my dad and his mom are in an actual relationship. Like dates and shit. Then I go home and my mom tells me she's moving to California and that I am not allowed to go with her until I graduate. I have no idea what is going to happen here. My dad can't afford that house on his own, and Cartman told me today that his mom told him that he should start packing his room up. So I have no idea what that means and he doesn't either. I will be fucking pissed if I have to live with Cartman."  
Kenny's stomach started hurting at the thought of Cartman being in the same house as Marina constantly.   
"You are welcome to come to my house any time." He told her.  
"So glad I am blessed with the honor of being the only girl allowed in Kenny McCormick's room." She smirked, he smiled sadly, knowing Marina was pulling one of her classic moves, quickly finding a way to change the subject away from an issue she's going through.   
He knew better than to not just go along with it, "Yes. I just need to change the sign outside of my door that says 'No Girls Allowed!' to add 'Except Marina'."  
She giggled, "Don't you have a poster of a super model in a bikini on the outside of your door?"  
"Yeah, actually underneath the poster, I had wrote 'STAY OUT' on the door. But obviously it now needs to be replaced with a no girls allowed paper.." He chuckled.   
"Maybe you could just replace the poster with a picture of me. So that way all the girls know only I am allowed in Kenny's room. 'You must look like this to enter', terrible ring to it though. But it would drive all the ladies nuts. Even though really, only your family would see it since you don't invite girls over."  
"Marina, let's be honest with ourselves here, if I had a poster of you wearing a bikini, it would definitely not be on the outside of my door." He would for sure put it somewhere close to his bed, for easy viewing of course.  
She laughed, avoiding that topic as well, "The real question here is why the poster is on the outside of the door period."  
"My mom told me I needed to find a way to clean the marker off of the door and I sarcastically covered it with the poster of that bikini model. And then my dad thought it was so funny that he never made me take it down."  
"That is hilarious." Marina pulled into Stan's driveway. 

They walked right into the house, finding everyone in the living room, pizza boxes on the floor, they were already playing some video game he didn't remember seeing before. "What are you playing?" Kenny asked.   
"I don't remember, found it on Game Pass." Kyle told him.   
Marina sat down on the floor next to Wendy, grabbing a piece of pizza from the box closest to her, Kenny grabbed a piece out of the box before she closed it.   
"Do you want some punch?" Wendy asked Marina, sliding a big Hawaiian Punch jug toward her.   
"Nah, I should be fine." Marina told her.   
"I think you'll definitely want some of this." Wendy nodded at her with her eyes wide.   
"Ohhh. Hell yea I want some." Marina grabbed it, pouring it into the cup Wendy gave her.   
"Kenny?" Wendy asked.   
Kenny wanted some, badly, but he was watching Marina chug her cup and he knew he would need to drive later with her being in this mood.   
"Not right now." 

They all hung out for a couple hours before Stan's parents told them all they needed to leave. Marina walked over to the passenger side, tossing her keys over the car to Kenny.   
She threw them horribly and he had to dodge them to miss it, "Sorry!" She laughed.   
"Trying to kill me?"  
"You'd just be back tomorrow." She winked before getting into the car.   
Kenny started the car and she reached over turning the radio on.   
He pulled down the long driveway and started down the long road toward town.   
"I love this road." She exclaimed, rolling her window down and leaning her head out.   
"Why?" Kenny asked.   
"Because you can do this." Marina screamed at the top of her lungs, "And nobody hears it or yells at you to shut up."  
"Why does that sound murdery?"  
"I mean... if I ever got murdered, I would hope it would be out here. What a good way to go. Nothing but the earth around you. Choked out while looking at the stars."  
"Marina." Kenny shook his head.  
"Too bad I can't die and come back like you can." She sighed.  
"You don't want that."   
"I do."  
"You don't, it is actually terrible."  
She glared at him before looking out her window, "I do though." She whispered.  
"We're in a small car." Kenny whispered as well.   
"I kinda hate my life." She whispered toward the window, "This year is starting to suck."  
"Life is what you make it." He continued whispering.   
Marina sighed, "You're right."   
Kenny reached over and placed his hand over hers, she turned her palm up and wrapped her fingers over the back of his hand.

Kenny pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. She let out a deep breath and stared at her house. "If you end up needing to get away tonight, just come to my window. Okay?" He told her softly.  
She nodded before getting out of the car and going inside the darkness of her house.   
Kenny watched her before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and heading toward his house. 

He headed over to her house the next day, her mother was outside packing her car with some boxes. "Hi Kenny." She smiled at him.   
"Hey Natalie. Where ya goin?" He played stupid.   
"California. I have been meaning to talk to you, why don't you help me get this box in the trunk for a second." He nodded, walking over to her and picking it up, "I'm moving out and I'm making Marina stay here. Please make sure she doesn't lose herself completely. And that she doesn't run away. I'm sorry I wont be making you breakfast in the morning anymore."  
"Got it, and that's okay."  
"I'm just not happy here with Henry anymore. But I have a couple things I really want to say to you before I go. Some things I have wanted to say for a bit. I know your reputation around here Ken. I know what they say about you. But I also know the kind of person you are and I know that you aren't a bad guy." She took a step closer to him, lowering her voice, "I also know that you are in love with my daughter. I'm not sure you have completely admitted it to yourself yet. But I just wanted you to know that I know. All those times that you brought her home and you thought we were asleep, I was actually in the spare bedroom across the hall, on the phone with my boyfriend in California. And I'm not going to lie, sometimes I listened through the door....most times. I also know that my daughter was drugged. She told me about it, and I am really glad you were her hero that night. I heard you in there when you broke down.. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone.. You actually made me cry. I've heard the amount of times you have told her you loved her. And I know you're going to retort with saying you said it as friends. I've heard the different ways you say it to her. When she can't reply back, you say it differently. I understand you don't do well feeling vulnerable. I'm not saying you guys need to rush into some relationship. I don't fully know how my daughter feels. But I see how you look at her. I know how you have taken care of her when she needed it. When you guys are ready, don't miss your opportunity by throwing your life away with someone if you don't like them the way you like her, all because you were afraid to admit how you felt to each other. Because all it does is lead you to 18 years of wishing you would have just had the guts. Like I did."   
Kenny stared at her blankly.  
"Anyway, I love you as if you are my son, and I actually hope that one day you will be." She winked, "I am going to miss you as much as I miss my Marina. Take care of yourself. And continue watching out for my baby okay?"  
He nodded, trying to process everything still.   
"Were you coming over to see Marina?"  
"I was actually coming over to get my phone. I left it in her car I think."  
"Oh, okay! She is refusing to leave her room right now."   
"Are you leaving today?"  
"Tomorrow. I plan to spend time with her today."  
He got his phone out of the car and then started to turn around and go back to his house.   
"Wait!" Natalie called behind him, running over to him, "I can't believe I am going to give you this, but I found this a couple years ago. I bought this notebook for Marina when we first moved here to help her have somewhere to put her feelings while dealing with a new place. Keep it somewhere she can't find it. She would absolutely kill me if she knew I had it, so don't let her know okay? And don't let anyone else find it!" He nodded and grabbed the notebook from her. 

Once Kenny got to his room he stared at the notebook in his hand. It was a hardback, white with purple and pink flowers all over it. He contemplated not even opening it, it was obviously a diary. Her first thoughts of the town were probably scrawled inside of it. Her first thoughts of all of her friends most likely. He didn't know if he wanted to know. Kenny took a deep breath and crossed his room, locking the door.   
He sat on his bed for what felt like a long period of time, going back and fourth in his brain about if he should or shouldn't read it.   
Kenny finally decided against it, moving his closet door and shoving it into the very back of the dresser he had in his closet. 

Marina PoV

Her mom wanted to go out to the mall for the day, Marina didn't really care. She felt numb at this point. She felt like she had cried all of the tears out of her body. Her mom just kept trying to buy her things. They were in the car on the way home when Natalie tried to break the silence, "You know I'll call you every day right?"  
Marina nodded.  
"I love you baby. I just need to do this. I promise that you can come as soon as you graduate. Please don't be mad at me."  
Marina nodded again.   
"Are you mad?"  
Marina looked over at her, "You know, I thought it was dad who was shitty for cheating on you. But it turns out that both of you were just shit to each other."  
"We haven't been in love for a very long time Marina. I knew I was in love with Gary when I was 18 years old. But I was too afraid to say anything. He was only my friend, I didn't think he felt the same. We both ended up in unhappy marriages. Please understand that I am not trying to hurt you sweetie. I just can't live like this anymore. I can't afford to live around here all alone."  
"I could work extra and help you."  
"You need to finish your time being a teenager for the last couple years you have left." Her mom told her quickly.   
Marina sighed.   
"Can you do one big favor for me, if you do anything."  
"What?"  
"Please try to give yourself an extra 10 or so minutes in the morning to make breakfast for you and Kenny. Make sure that boy gets fed, please."  
"I already planned on doing that."   
"Good, that makes me feel a bit better." 

The next morning, Marina was standing on the driveway hugging her mom. She didn't cry. She was doing her best to block out her emotions. Her mom was crying though. She even hugged her dad and they apologized to each other. Marina stood next to her dad after her mom shouted from the car that she loved her for the millionth time that morning. She yelled that she loved her too, and watched as her mom pulled away.   
"You okay?" Her dad asked.   
"I don't want to talk right now."  
"Okay. Well we need to have a talk whenever you are ready to talk today."

She closed and locked her bedroom door at some point, and it had been a couple hours of her just sitting and staring at the wall. Her dad had knocked a couple times and she just ignored him. He finally knocked again, "Marina we really need to talk and if you won't come out, I will just have this talk through the door."  
"Through the door then." She replied.   
"I just want you to know, before I say this, that I can't afford this house without a second full time income. I am really trying not to make you have to move. I want to let you know that during this next week, the Cartman's will be moving in."  
"I figured that was coming." She sighed.   
"Please try not to be a total asshole to Liane."  
"You know what dad, I don't really have a reason to be mean to Liane, she didn't ask for you to cheat on mom. You chose that. The only people I am going to be a total asshole to are you and mom. And you aren't going to punish me for it. I will be doing whatever I want. You owe me that. I lost my mom through all of this."  
"You didn't lose your mom Marina. She is going to still call you and talk."  
"Is she living here in South Park? No? Then I lost my mom. Please leave me alone."

Kenny walked into her house about 5 minutes before Stan got there. Marina was in the kitchen rushing to make toast. He walked over to her and grabbed the peanut butter, spreading it on the one she handed him.   
"Sorry it's just toast." She told him in a breathless voice, "I woke up later than I meant to today."  
"It's okay." He told her calmly, giving her a smile, "You didn't have to make me breakfast at all. In fact I was not even expecting breakfast this morning."  
"My mom made me promise that I would make sure you were fed in the morning."  
He laughed easily, "That woman."  
Marina looked over at her dad who was watching them through his glasses, when they made eye contact, he looked back at his tablet. 

They climbed into Stan's car, "Well Marina." Cartman started.  
"Cartman. Please. Not today. Not to-fucking-day. Just shut your mouth okay? I don't want to hear some stupid ass joke about me or my family or any dumb shit right now. I'm not in the mood and I will actually kick your ass if you piss me off at all today."  
All of the guys sat in silence, but of course, not Cartman, who cleared his throat, "I was only going to say that I am sorry that you're going through this."  
Marina instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry." She sighed.   
"And I was also going to say that I am excited that we will be roommates by the weekend."  
"Roommates?" Stan asked.   
"Yep. Marina and I are going to be step-siblings."  
"Oh my God." Kyle shook his head.   
"Tell me about it." Marina told him.   
"Oh shut up, we are going to have so much fun!"

When Wendy finally walked into her class with Marina, she sat next to her and just stared.   
Marina slowly turned toward her, "I heard." She whispered.  
"About what?"  
"Cartman? What the hell is going on Marina?"  
"My mom left to go be with her boyfriend in Cali. Now the Cartman's are moving in apparently. He better not throw a fit about not getting his own bathroom in his room. I will die before I am forced to change rooms."  
Wendy half laughed, "I'm glad you're finding humor in this."  
"I'm not finding humor in it. I am so serious. I am fed up with being screwed over lately. I'll kick his ass."

The week went by very slowly, she had to work every night she didn't have practice. The Cartman's had already started moving their stuff in. Cartman took the only open spare bedroom since the other was her dad's office. Not to her surprise, he did complain when he found out she had her own bathroom.   
For the most part, Marina wasn't home much or long enough to really have to hear any of it and she was grateful for that.


	19. Chapter 19

Marina woke up Saturday Morning, it was the first morning of the Cartman's being moved in and staying the night there. She had been able to avoid seeing them all week, they were there while she was at work or practice and Cartman's mom got him out of school for most of the week to help her.

She was dreading going downstairs, she could smell bacon though, and it smelled delicious.  
Marina hopped out of her bed and headed downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, Liane turned around from the stove, "Good Morning Marina, would you like some bacon?"  
"Yes please." She nodded quickly.  
She realized Liane was in a big robe, and when she turned to the table she saw her dad was also in a big robe. Which was nothing like her dad. But she wasn't too surprised, he DID just move his girlfriend into the house right after her mom moved out.  
She plopped down at the table and Cartman looked up from his phone, he choked on his bacon.  
"Marina." Her dad sighed, "There is a teenage boy in the house now, you have to start wearing a bra when you are out of your room."  
She glared at her dad. Part of her wished she had the balls to just pull her tank top down and eat with her boobs out.  
"Can't he just keep his eyes to himself?" She asked her dad.  
"Marina. This is one of your friends, Eric doesn't need to see you like this. He is going to be your step brother. He doesn't need to sexualize you."  
Cartman choked on his drink and Marina laughed out loud. If her dad only knew that Cartman requested to touch her boob on the first day of school.  
"Dad. I will not be forced to wear a bra while I am in MY own home. Eric moved in here. I didn't ask him and his mother to come into my home. You did. I will not be forced to change how I live because someone else is in my house. Don't even get me started on the fact that mom hasn't even been gone more than a couple weeks and you already have some other woman in here taking care of you. I will walk around this house completely shirtless if I want to. Don't piss me off right now."  
Her dad slammed his hand down onto the table, the dishes clattering, making her and Cartman both jump.  
"Marina Elizabeth Morrison!" His voice boomed, "I am FED the fuck up with your fucking attitude. I am NOT putting up with it ANYMORE! Your mother is gone! I have no reason to put up with your shit Marina! You will obey me while you are under my damn roof! This is MY house! I am the KING of this house, do you understand me? I will move in who the hell I want to and I will make the damn rules! You will wear a bra out of fucking respect! I already don't say a damn word when you leave this house looking like you are a whore. This is My home! I pay the bills. You will put a fucking bra on. I better not have to ask you again! Or I will take the car keys from you and turn your phone off!" He yelled.  
Marina looked at him wide eyed, she could see Cartman looking back and fourth from her to her dad.  
She didn't look away from her dad as she slid her chair back slowly and went upstairs, slamming her door.

Marina cringed at herself, she had never slammed her door before, and she had never been yelled at by her father like that. At least not since she was a child. She also realized that Cartman, for the first time ever, said no words. She sighed as she turned the shower on and got in, she was going to get drunk that night, and hopefully laid.

She was finishing putting her casual clothes on when someone knocked on her door. She crossed the room and unlocked it, opening it. It was Cartman. "Your dad really told you off down there huh?" He laughed, walking into her room uninvited.  
She looked to her door, wondering if her dad would hear her.  
"Don't worry, they ran to the store. Does he usually yell at you like that?"  
"Uhh no." She shook her head.  
"Just so you know," He started casually, looking at the stuff on top of her dresser, "You can wear no bra around me anytime. Doesn't bother me none." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes, crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
"I'm sure it doesn't." She sighed.  
"You know Marina, I was thinking. We could probably have some like real fun times here. We are a walking porno film. Step brother and step sister, hooking up."  
"I'm not laughing Cartman."  
"You and I already know I will never be able to look at you and that hot ass as a sister. But I really have been into the step sister porn vids lately." He turned around and winked.  
"I unfortunately believe that. But it is never going to happen."  
He ignored her reply, "So. Just let me know when you change your mind. I'll just be enjoying the eye candy I'll receive at home." He smiled before he walked out of the room.  
Marina shook her head behind him, crossing the room quickly, shutting her door and locking it.  
"Fucking Cartman." She groaned before turning the tv on to relax before later that night. 

One of the girls she met at work named Gina met up with her and Red at the bar. Gina was 21, and her boyfriend worked the front door. She got the girls in and they headed to the bar. "So, we are going to stand here behind these people, and wait for someone to come up and ask to pay for our drinks!" Gina told them.  
Marina laughed, doubting that. But in a matter of seconds a brunette college looking guy walked right up to Marina, his hand on her back, "Hi beautiful, what are you and your friends drinking?" She looked up at him, admiring his smile. It reminded her of Kenny's.  
She smiled back, "I'm getting a rum and coke."  
Red turned to him, "Me too." The guy smiled at her too, looking her up and down.  
"I'm going to be getting a vodka soda." Gina told him.  
He nodded and slid in between people and ended up getting the bartenders attention. Marina watched him to make sure he didn't put anything in the drinks.  
He grabbed each one as the bartender gave them to him and he switched from one hand to the other and each girl grabbed one.  
"Thank you." Marina told him after he got his drink and stepped away from the crowd of people.  
"I haven't seen you in here before." He told her.  
"We have never been in here before." She laughed.  
"You in college?"  
"Just graduated this past summer." She lied.  
"Really? How old are you? You look like fresh 21." He laughed.  
"22." She flashed a smile.  
"Oh wow! You're older than me! Are you from around here? You look familiar?"  
"Sort of."  
"Oh mysterious. I like that. I'm from North Park."  
She nodded, taking a really big drink from her glass, she wasn't wanting to come out to chat with some random guy tonight.  
"Wait, I recognize you!"  
She felt her stomach drop.  
"You work at that pizza place over by the mall. Mama Mia's?"  
"Well Mia's Pizzeria, but yes." She nodded slowly, half worried if that was something she shouldn't have agreed to.  
"My friends and I had you as a waitress a week or so ago! We tipped you like $100. You were really good."  
She laughed loudly, she suddenly remembered them, she worked those guys over so good, she had used her cute voice, checked on their table often and she made sure she bent over in front of them and close to them after her coworker told her she heard them complimenting Marina in passing.  
"How long have you worked there?"  
"I think a month." She sighed, she was already bored with this guy.  
She tried to look around, her friends were off somewhere else.  
"I'll have to come in again sometime." He smirked.  
Marina nodded, finishing off her drink.  
"Do you want more?"  
"Do you want to fuck?" She asked casually.  
"What?" He asked.  
She didn't know if he couldn't hear her or if he was asking her to make sure he heard her correctly. "Do you want to fuck?"  
"Like in the bathroom?"  
"Sure." She shrugged.  
He looked around and then nodded, leading her toward the bathroom.  
He opened the last open stall, it already sounded like someone was having sex in there.

Marina locked the stall door behind her and she stepped forward, gabbing the back of his neck and planting her lips against the front of his neck. He let out a gasp. She opened her mouth and drug her tongue along his skin. His hands moved to her butt, gripping hard. "I'm Cory."  
She nodded, grabbing his face and kissing him. He moved his lips to open, and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Marina tried not to make a face, his hands gripping and un-gripping on her ass. She moved him to sit on the toilet and he quickly looked at it before sitting down. "Oh. Um." He breathed as she straddled him and started trying to unbuckle the belt on his jeans.  
She wanted to kiss him again, but it was probably the worst kissing she had ever experienced and she figured she would just rather not.  
His hands awkwardly sat on her hips, not moving.  
"You can touch me." She whispered.  
He nodded, moving his lips to meet hers as his hands slid over her back trying to pull her toward him, she was still trying to get his belt undone.  
Marina shrugged and let him kiss her again, thinking maybe he just needed to warm up. It felt like he wasn't actually kissing her, just connecting lips and opening and closing his mouth. When she tried to give him a plain kiss between opening again, he was already opening his mouth. She was trying not to groan in annoyance. She was definitely getting more and more turned off by the guy. Sure he was super hot, but she had never had a guy keep his hands in just one spot, she felt like she could barely move her hands because of it.  
Kenny would have his hands all over her, and he would grab her ass like he knew how to grab an ass. This guy made her feel like his hands were an awkward claw machine that trying to pull her up as a prize but kept loosing it's grip because it didn't have a good grip.  
She wished she would have just went to Kenny's house to begin with, he most likely wouldn't have turned her down. Unless he was already sleeping with someone else. Which was probably happening. It was a Saturday.  
She was completely sober, with this stranger, who was apparently named Ben and he was acting like he had no idea what he was doing.  
Just as Marina was trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation her phone started ringing. She stood up quickly and pulled her phone out of her pocket.  
"Oh my God. I have to take this!" She answered, "Hey mom."  
"Hey honey, how are you. I miss you!"  
"I'm good. Can I call you back in a sec?"  
"Sure!" Marina hung up and unlocked the stall door, "My mom just moved away, I need to call her back. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I know I'll see you again!" He grinned.  
She winced after turning around and heading out of the bathroom.

Marina got into her car and called her mom back, talking to her for about an hour. She told Marina about how she really liked being in California and that she was the happiest she's been in a while but she really missed Marina. Marina told her about the Cartman's moving in. It was a pretty good conversation and she felt a bit better about her moving after talking to her. She did realize that her mom sounded very happy now that she wasn't dealing with her dad anymore. When they hung up she drove home, giving up for the night. She didn't think she could handle dealing with another guy being that terrible. Marina couldn't believe how bad that guy was at just kissing. What girl didn't ever tell him he was kissing like a fish and who didn't pucker their lips at all, and the tongue. It was like he was trying to lick her entire mouth inside. She shivered as she cringed. Her mind wandered back to Kenny, kissing him for a long time at the glow party. His mouth was warm and soft, and he made her want to keep going all night. Marina looked at his house as she passed it, trying to see if he was home. Not that she had the balls to just show up anyway. Especially not to ask him to have sex with her.

She pulled into her driveway and went inside, it was just after midnight. She felt so lame as she walked upstairs, passing Cartman's room, he was playing a video game and yelled "Hi." to her as she passed him. She greeted back before going into her room. Sitting down on her bed, she started going through Instagram. She was quickly passing when she crossed a picture of with a hood up, she scrolled back up, Kenny posted a picture tonight of him wearing a grey hoodie, the hood over his hair, just some in the front peaking out. He had a smug look on his face. She wondered how the hell he wasn't a model. It was probably the second picture he had ever posted on Instagram, maybe the third. She looked at just some of the handful of comments under it, mostly girls saying things about how hot/sexy he looked. Stan commented that he would tap that. Marina giggled and liked his comment, liking the picture before scrolling again. She stopped and scrolled back up, looking at the picture again.  
"We could have a lot of fun together." She remembered him saying in a low, smooth, deep voice, making this face, that very very small smuggy smile that made her legs weak.  
She felt her breathing change and her heart was picking up at just the thought.  
She wouldn't mind having fun with him at all, she would play with him for hours.

Marina sighed, putting her phone down and going into the bathroom, she really liked her make up tonight, at least, she felt sexy. She pulled her shirt off, her lace bra accenting her perked up boobs really nicely. She nodded in approval before changing out of her jeans into a pair of athletic shorts, and then she grabbed a zip up hoodie, zipping it up over her bra. She took a deep breath. Leaning forward and tousling her hair.  
Marina looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Brushing her teeth then nodding again at her appearance, before shoving her shoes on and heading for the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shamelessly basically just a sex scene, the first part of the chapter is mainly them talking and just like touching, it isn't anything too awkward.. I guess this is an Explicit story now, so I mean obviously you're probably here for all parts of the story raunchy or not. Anyway I did add a warning right before they actually bang it out, and yet again it isn't fully detailed, still not super comfortable writing a sex scene for other people to read yet. I am sure I will come back and edit this, but I know how I hate waiting forever on story updates, so if anyone is reading this and enjoying it, here is an update, the following chapter is almost done. I wanted to post both at the same time but I am still kind of trying to match my old writing with my new so that I don't have to change the story a whole bunch! I hope people are reading. But if not. Oh well. :)

Both PoV (I am so sorry I just love these two and I cannot pick just one during their scenes like this)

Marina ran over to Kenny's, she was so nervous she barely realized it was cold out. Her legs felt like jello but she pushed through it, trying to keep her confidence. She kept telling herself that the worst he could say was no. And she could somehow make a joke about it, then go home. She reached his house and she carefully walked around to the backyard, the back porch had a big table with a bunch of stuff on it, it looked like glass objects gleaming in the darkness, she squinted but it was too dark. His light was still on, she silently cheered in her head.   
She reached forward to knock, but realized how out of breath she was, she didn't want him to see her like that. She put her hands on her hips as she focused on slowing her breathing. 

Marina started to tap on Kenny's window until he finally opened his curtains. His hair was disheveled and he was shirtless. She couldn't help but smile at him through the window. He slid the window up, raising his eyebrows in question.  
"Can I come in?" She whispered.   
He nodded, grabbing her hand and helping her get up into the window. She climbed onto his bed and then stepped down.   
"I think your parents are making meth in the backyard again." She whispered.   
"They do every time they have the money to do it." He sighed, sitting at the head of his bed, "So... What's up?" He questioned.   
"Just bored and I wanted to do something fun." She shrugged, kicking her shoes off before she walked over to lock his door. Then she casually walked over to his TV and turned the volume up.   
"What are you doing?" He chuckled easily, his parents were passed out drunk, they wouldn't wake up even if the house was on fire and the alarm was blaring. Plus, they wouldn't even care that she was there.   
"I said I wanted to do something fun. I'm so tired of being sad and annoyed. I just want to forget everything. I need distractions." She told him, a smile spreading across her face.   
"Like what?" He asked, leaning back against his old wooden bed frame, kicking his feet up on the bed and crossing his arms in front of him.   
"Like," She walked over to the end of the bed, standing directly across from him. Her hands shook as she slowly unzipped her hoodie jacket, revealing the cute black lace bra she had on underneath it, "fun." She was so nervous that Kenny was going to turn her down and tell her it was a bad idea, they still hadn't really talked about the last time in the car. Though they hadn't really had the time to or the right environment.  
He rose an eyebrow, eyeing her bra.   
"Remember, 'We can have a lot of fun together.' You said it." She gave him as sexy of a smile as she could.   
Kenny laughed, "I was showing you the full Kenny experience."

She instantly felt stupid, for doing this, for thinking he would do this, they were best friends for crying out loud, and she really thought he would want to do this again? They acted on their tension already. She thought they still had it but she realized now that she was probably wrong, it was probably only her.  
Marina pushed herself to gain her confidence, the old Marina would have shied away and zipped her hoodie up, said she was kidding and then tried to act like she was really just planning to watch a movie all along. But she wasn't going to allow that Marina to come out anymore. She forced herself to try and make him feel as weak as she felt when he was talking to her against the car. "Soo.. You didn't mean it then? You don't want to have fun with me?" She asked in a low voice, resting her knee on the bed, knowing her shorts would show off her legs. 

Kenny swallowed, his mouth incredibly dry. He wanted to have fun with her, so bad. But he was terrified it was a bad idea to do this a third time with her when he still hadn't fully recovered from the first time years ago, and now definitely not from the second time.   
He wanted nothing more than her, only her in fact, he couldn't get her out of his head at all. Kenny still couldn't believe he turned a girl down last night because he couldn't stop comparing her to Marina, it was the first time he couldn't get hard, he used the excuse that he didn't have a condom and dipped out. He had been kicking himself all day for it. And now Marina was in his room, asking him to have fun with her.. He looked her up and down. Her tight shorts were shorter than she should have probably worn outside at this time of night, but they helped to show off her recently shaved, smooth legs. Her jacket hung open perfectly to reveal her stomach and her lace bra. His mouth was so dry he was struggling to clear his throat.   
"I'm here for that Kenny version of 'fun'." She continued after he didn't reply, still trying her hardest to not just give up. She was starting to worry she was sounding desperate or being stupid.   
He laughed, clearing his throat again, trying to get a good breath of air that wasn't making his mouth feel he was in the middle of the freaking desert.   
She figured she was having some kind of effect on him. She took into account that he did look her up and down, and now he kept clearing his throat, so she gave herself one last push. She put her other knee on the bed and then her hands, as she crawled up to him, slowly. Trying her best to appear sexy, though she thought she was probably failing miserably.   
He let out a nervous laugh this time, he couldn't understand how she had this effect on him. She made him feel like he had no control over his body, and he was always in control of himself. His body had a mind of it's own when it was around hers, specially with her acting like this.  
Marina was ready to just jump back out of his window and run home, she didn't know how she would take it if he denied her. The longer she admired his perfect, muscular, shirtless body with his grey sweatpants, the more her confidence was dwindling. She didn't have huge boobs, and lately they only appeared bigger due to her push up bras. She didn't have a big ass for him to get a good handful. She took a deep breath and told herself to just go for it, confidence is sexy... right?  
Her heart was racing the closer she got to his face, but she didn't know his was doing the exact same.   
Once her face was in front of his, she smiled, looking into his light blue eyes, "So... Do you wanna have fun?" She breathed. She wasn't even trying to be sexy now, she just literally could barely breathe, her stomach hurt and she felt slightly dizzy. She didn't know the last time she felt so nervous. Like She was naked in front of a huge crowd of people. She could feel his breath coming out quick and ragged against her face. His eyes moved to her lips as she spoke, and he didn't even answer, he just grabbed both sides of her face and smashed their lips together. She moved her legs closer and then sat back on his thighs, moving her fingers into his blonde hair.   
Kenny let go of her face and shoved her jacket off of her shoulders. He would be damned if he didn't get to see her naked yet again. She moved her hands to let it fall down her arms and drop onto his legs behind her. Marina moved one hand into his hair and the other on his cheek. He reached around her for the clasp of her bra, not letting his mouth leave hers.   
He didn't even realize that his hands were shaking until he started to attempt unclasping it. Kenny growled into the kiss after making a couple attempts to push the band together and pull, he felt like he just kept re-latching it. He was mad he was having this problem, he never dealt with this, he took pride in the fact that he could have a bra off in a matter of seconds. Usually, he could get all of the clasps off in one swift motion, he finally got one, and then struggled even more after that. He was ready to just rip it off of her, but he wanted to see her in it again. He seemed to never have these type of embarrassing issues unless Marina was around. The memory of Marina's mom telling him that she knew he loved her crossed his mind and he quickly shoved it out. Of course he loved her, she was his best friend. He definitely didn't love anyone in the love-love way.   
Marina didn't move to help him get it off, she found it funny that he, of all people, was struggling to get her bra off, so she wanted him to get it himself. She could feel his hands shaking behind her and she decided she wanted to make it even harder on him. As soon as their lips moved, Marina sucked hard on his bottom lip, Kenny moaned and let go of her bra, one hand landed on her back and the other on his leg behind her, keeping his balance. His brain clouding with desire. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Like he was drunk or on some drug. She laughed quietly as she moved her lips over his again. His hands quickly went back to work. She moved her lips down to his chin, then his jaw, he tilted his head back to allow her access to his neck. Her tongue slowly running along his skin as she opened her mouth and then her teeth drug down as she closed it, pressing her lips into a kiss. Kenny gasped loudly, his focus clouded again, he felt like the room was spun quickly. "What the hell are you doing to me, Marina?" He breathed out frustratedly.   
She smiled against his skin, "What you do to me, Kenny." She breathed onto his neck and he shivered, his hands shaking even more. He was desperately trying to calm himself, but he couldn't even take a long and deep enough breath to do so. He decided that he might just say fuck it and rip her bra off right before the second clasp came undone and he was easily able to get the third. Her mouth moved back over his jaw and then her lips met his again as she moved her arms to help him finish sliding the bra off of her. He chucked it to the side, cursing it in his head. 

Kenny wanted nothing more than to just shove her off of him and mount her. But he had to admit that he was actually really enjoying the way she was making him feel. The kissing and the teasing. The weird body high feelings he had never felt before. He felt like he was full of air. Usually he was one to just get right into doing either foreplay or sex, there was never any teasing before, no wasted time. He felt like he could waste hours just playing with her. They weren't in any rush, they had no potential bothers, his door was locked and his TV was loud enough to drown out their voices from outside of the door. He realized they had plenty of time to waste, so he decided to take his time, hoping Marina would be okay with it.   
"Lay back." He breathed, gently pushing on the center of her chest.   
She moved off of her knees and pushed her legs forward on either side of his waist, her knees were bent as her feet rested onto the bed.   
Kenny reached forward and grabbed onto both sides of her shorts, sliding them down her legs and purposefully made sure he brushed the back of his fingers along her skin. He felt her get goosebumps, making him smirk. She lifted her feet up and he pulled them all the way off, throwing them as well. Marina sat her feet down on either side of his body, but held her knees together. Kenny grabbed her calves and pulled her feet closer to him, making her knees move apart.   
Marina was aware she was going to be on full display in front of him, and the thought crossed her mind, of him probably seeing so many naked bodies that were much better than hers. She quickly anchored her feet to the bed and made herself slide down his legs until she was pressed against the front of him and her legs wrapped around his waist. She went to sit up, but Kenny reached out and pressed his hand on her chest again, "Wait a sec." He told her softly. She laid back down on his extended legs again.   
"What are you doing?" She breathed out nervously.   
"Looking at you naked." He smiled at her before looking up and down her body. "I've waited years for this." He breathed out as he slid his hands from her hips up her sides.   
"That makes us sound old." She shivered as he ran his hands back down her sides.   
"I feel like I've become old waiting to see you naked... I used to have dreams about it."  
Marina laughed, "Is it everything you dreamed?" She asked, part of her just needing to know so that she could feel a little more comfortable laying fully exposed in front of him. The longer she was laying there, the more she wanted to just grab a blanket and cover up.   
"Better." He replied, staring at her boobs as he slid his hands over them and then down her stomach.   
"You're not just saying that are you?" She tried to sit up on her elbows and he reached up to her chest again, pushing her down.   
"Just relax Marina.. No, I am not just saying that."  
Marina stared at the ceiling, covering her boobs with her arms, "But I feel like you're just saying that to make me feel better."  
Kenny grabbed onto her wrists and pulled them away from her chest as he chuckled, shaking his head, "You're crazy. You are, by far, the most beautiful human being I've ever seen with my own two eyes and you're over here thinking I'm saying things just to make you feel better."  
"Kenny, you've slept with what? A million girls? There is no way I am the most beautiful one." She laughed.   
"A million is a real stretch. I've only been having sex for like 2 and a half or so years. I haven't slept with THAT many people. But I personally find you to be the most beautiful one."  
"Probably something you feed to all of them."  
He belly laughed, his head tilting back and his eyes shutting, she admired his neck as she giggled with him. He didn't stop moving his hands all over her, from her stomach, to her sides and her boobs as he began speaking, "I try not to ever say anyone is the best at or most anything. Especially to girls who I am sleeping with. I don't ever want to kill anyone's confidence, but I also don't want to be the one building it too high, ya know? AND I sleep with girls who often know each other. I know that comments are made about me, I can't have girls thinking I feed them lies. Like if I tell A they are the best at or most something and then B ends up being better than A, and I then tell B that she is the best at or most something. And somehow A and B are either friends or in a group of girls randomly discussing Kenny McCormick and B says that I said she was the best and A says, "No way, he said I was!" And then C is standing there and could have also slept with me, but I didn't tell her that she was the best at or most anything, now C has confidence issues that I will end up feeling bad for because they were originally my fault." He looked up from watching his hands to her face, she was staring at him with one eyebrow raised.   
"Don't look at me like that, it's true! It is basically the equivalent to telling a guy he has the biggest dick you've ever seen, and then telling another guy the same thing because his was bigger than the last guys. And then they're fighting, while the one you didn't say that to now thinks he has a small penis, and maybe he never performs well with a woman ever again."  
"I'm just shocked that you care that much about their feelings. I sometimes forget how nice of a guy you actually are because of your man whore status." She chuckled, relaxing more now, his hands were a rough smooth against her skin and she was not hating this semi-massage.   
It was honestly probably the most relaxed she had felt in what seemed like a while.   
"Well, when are sleeping around in a small town, you gotta think of these things. It's the smart thing to do."  
"What about their confidence when another girl's name is moaned?" She asked with a smirk.  
Kenny stopped his hands on her sides and started tickling her, she began squirming. He didn't want her to move from this position, so he stopped and grabbed onto her sides, pulling her back down his legs.   
"They promised me they wouldn't tell anyone about that." He smiled sarcastically.   
"Well girls don't keep secrets like that for guys who only have slept with them a couple times or less."  
"True." He nodded, "I might have gotten too far into my head once or twice."  
"Just from what I had heard, it was more than once or twice."  
"Shut up." He laughed and Marina started to laugh as well. 

They sat in a comfortable silence. Marina at least, felt extremely relaxed, his hands were moving up her sides until he reached her armpits, then he slid them over to the middle and moved them downward. She could have went to sleep, Kenny's eyes were focused on his hands, watching them move over her skin. She closed her eyes, fighting against the self conscious feeling of not being able to see where his next move was, or where he was looking.   
Kenny stared at her face as he moved, she looked so peaceful. He knew he had been doing this for probably too long at this point.   
"Feels so relaxing." She mumbled.   
He smiled. He wanted to move his hands lower, but he was worried she was falling asleep. 

Kenny moved his hands up her sides and then down her middle again, this time his right hand slowly continued further down until it was between her legs. She uncrossed her legs behind him and scooted back just a little bit, giving him a little bit more room between his stomach and her. Marina let out a relieved sigh as he started fingering her. Even at his awkward hand position, he was still managing to be good at it.   
Usually, she would try to rush herself to finish when she was with her ex, he would always complain if she took too long. But she was enjoying this so much that she didn't want it to be over. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kenny, his gaze moved from his hand to her eyes as he saw her look at him.   
She still could not believe that she was doing this with her best friend. With the notorious man whore of the school, Kenny McCormick, laying naked in front of him with his hand between her legs. Kenny also couldn't believe he was touching Marina like this.   
"What is something you've never done?" Marina asked in a breath.  
"Like? Sexually, or?"  
"Sexually."  
"I think I've actually done basically everything." His voice came out hoarse.  
"I doubt that."   
"Don't." He shrugged as he started moving his finger faster, she gasped.  
"So you've done hard core stuff?" She asked breathlessly.   
"Mhm." He hummed.  
"You've had anal done to you?" She asked curious, there was no way Kenny actually tried everything.  
"Yep."   
"Sex with a guy?"  
"That too."  
"Shut up." She sat up quickly, Kenny stopped and moved his hand to her leg.  
"Are you going to let me finger you or do you want to have a conversation about everything I have done?" He asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.  
She rose her eyebrows, "I don't believe you've actually tried everything."  
Kenny sighed, "I have. I have tried it all. I have been in a 3 sum. I've had group sex. I have had sex with a guy, though it was only one guy because I could barely get hard, definitely realized I only liked women, after that. I have done pretty much all forms of BDSM that I have ever heard of. I have even done things that killed me. Everything you could think of, I have found a way to try it and do it, at least once. Now lay back down, shut your pretty mouth, relax and let me finger you." He grabbed onto her shoulder gently and pushed her back again.   
Marina started picturing Kenny with a guy, she wondered who it was.  
"Stop thinking about me having sex with a guy." He cut into her thoughts as he moved his hand between her legs again.   
"What? I'm not." She half laughed, curious to how he knew.  
Kenny quickly moved his legs outward and Marina's body fell against the bed, she jolted in surprise but then laughed again. He moved to get up onto his knees, and put his hand in place again, his other hand on the bed beside her head, he leaned down and planted his lips onto hers. He wasn't expecting her to talk this much. 

Kenny continued until her entire body started shaking as she stopped kissing him and gasped loudly. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, he didn't want at least Karen to hear them. She was trying to tell him to stop that she couldn't handle it anymore. "Stop?" He asked with a smile, her body squirming all over, he was having a hard time keeping his hand in place.  
"Mhm, mhm." She nodded quickly against his hand.  
"You sure?" He asked playfully.  
She let out a very loud moan against his hand, her back arching, her head hit the foot board of the bed. He pulled both of his hands away and sat back on legs.   
Marina laid there breathlessly, she reached up and playfully smacked his leg, "Ass."  
"You don't feel incredible right now?" He smiled down at her.   
"I mean..yea." She swallowed as she gasped for air, smiling back.   
"Can you move?"  
"I..dont..think.."   
He laughed, she laughed through her breathing.   
"Your head okay? I didn't expect you to scoot back that far."  
"Yeah." She nodded as Kenny pulled her to sit up. 

Marina grabbed his shoulder and slowly pushed him backward, he moved his legs to allow himself to lay back. Marina's hands grabbed onto his sweatpants and started pulling downward, Kenny didn't know why but he gasped and shivered at the feeling of her fingers moving down the skin of his legs. They weren't even cold. He felt so self conscious all of a sudden. His body started trembling again, he couldn't understand it, he was so confident the last time. He felt like a virgin all over again. He tried desperately to calm himself down, reminding himself that it was just Marina. But for some reason that made his body shake even more. For the first time in his life, he felt intimidated to be naked in front of someone. Like all of his confidence disappeared. Her hand wrapped around his hard on and her tongue slid upward. He gasped loudly, and a weird groanish moan escaped with his next exhale. He was screaming at himself in his head. 'The fuck is wrong with me!' He thought to himself. His entire body was shaking like he just got out of a shower and walked out into a cold room.  
"Okay Mister 'I've done everything', have you never had head before or something?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Yes!" He responded in an annoyed voice, sitting up slightly.  
She rose her eyebrows at his tone and he laid back sighing, his trembling hands covering his face, "I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me right now." He rubbed his face, "It won't fucking stop."  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked softly.  
"I want you to stop pointing it out and just continue like it isn't happening." He sighed. 

Marina shrugged as she put it in her mouth again, trying not to smile. When she pulled her mouth back up, he let out a half sob, his hand digging into her hair.   
Marina heard so many stories about Kenny in the bedroom, more than she probably wanted to hear, she never heard of him doing things like this. She started wondering if he was being dramatic to try and make her feel good. But then again, why and how would he make himself do this.. He was gripping onto her hair tightly as if it would make his hands stop.   
"What the fuck." He groaned in frustration, he felt like a pathetic, inexperienced boy.  
"Kenny. It's okay."  
"No it is not! I never have this issue!"  
"Is it because I have my face right in your junk?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."

{{{{ I hate to write a warning here, but this is where the sex scene is beginning, it is more detailed than the last one, not completely though because I still don't feel comfortable writing a sex scene in full detail. I still can't believe I am even writing one and sharing it! }}}}

Marina crawled upward and planted her lips onto his, his hands moved over her back, she could feel that his hands began to stop shaking as they moved across her skin.  
Kenny felt more like himself again after she started kissing him. He purposefully moved his hands confidently now, grabbing softly at different areas while he continued moving his lips with hers. She moved her hips forward, brushing against him. They both sighed into each others mouth's and then he sloppily turned them on his single bed. Moving between her legs as he leaned down planting a kiss on her lips. He reached over to his night stand, opening the drawer to grab out a condom, he suddenly realized that this was the first time he will ever have sex with a girl in his bed. Kenny looked over at Marina, her head turned from looking at his hands to his face. She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back, chuckling a little bit.   
"Are you ready for me to be the best you ever had?" He asked confidently.  
Marina burst into laughter, "Completely."  
He shoved the condom on quickly, not wanting her to look at him for too long. He never thought of himself as small, but he had no idea what type of guys she's been sleeping with. He didn't even know why he cared. He never cared any other time. Kenny pushed that thought from his mind. Focusing on her. 

Kenny planted a kiss on her lips before he reached down and guided himself in, he didn't want the same mistake as last time. He pushed all the way in, sighing. She gasped and tightened her legs and arms around his body. His old bed and bed frame squeaked quietly with their movements. He reached up to get a hold of the headboard to steady it the same time as she did. His hand landed right on top of her finger, he quickly moved his hand over. Irritated at himself that he usually felt like he was pretty smooth at this, but for some reason he felt like he kept screwing up simple shit with her.  
He moved steady over her, his hips thrusting slowly in and out. Marina was enjoying it, but she had to only have sex like this for a year with Adam. It was quickly becoming boring to her, she really expected that having sex with Kenny would have been much different. It was in the car. The way he grabbed her, tight enough to leave bruises, she had felt so alive. The gentle, slow moving, making love type of sex was just not good enough for her anymore.   
"Kenny?" She meant for it to come out as a question, but it came out as a raspy breath.  
"Marina." He breathed out in return, she broke out in goosebumps hearing her voice come out of his mouth that way. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She almost forgot what she was going to say for a second.   
"I'm not a virgin." Not what she meant to say. Had it been any other circumstance, she would have probably laughed at herself, but she rolled with it.  
He stilled, moving his head back to look at her, a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about? I already know that? I was there."  
"Then don't fuck me like I am." She breathed out in her sexiest voice she could muster.   
His eyebrows rose, a cocky smile forming on his handsome face that made her insides warm, he let out a single breath of a laugh.   
"Blow my mind Kenny McCormick." She smiled back, her mouth became dry as he moved his legs closer to hers, "I'll tell you if it's too much." She rasped out, wondering if maybe she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't any thing too rough.  
He nodded as he started moving over her harder and quicker. His hand moving on top of hers, holding her hand in place on the head board. With her other hand she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him downward, smashing their lips together. He shoved his hip hard and she gasped, as soon as her mouth opened, he sucked hard on her bottom lip.  
He moved over her for a bit before he pulled back and turned her around. Marina moved forward enough that she could hold onto the headboard to keep it from squeaking. Kenny grabbed her hips and pushed back into her, leaning forward he put his left hand on the headboard and the other gently around her neck, holding her in place as he drug his teeth over her ear lobe. He breathed and she shivered, gasping, he could feel her body breakout in goosebumps.   
Realizing how it affected her, he turned his face toward her ear.   
"Does it feel good?" He asked in a low voice.   
She whimpered, nodding.   
"I wanna hear you say it, Marina." He continued.   
Marina's biggest weakness and turn on was breathing or whispering into her ear, she felt like her arms and legs were becoming jello. She also couldn't believe how big of an effect he was having on her just by saying her name in the tone of voice he had. Kenny had said her name a million times in their lives, but for some reason the way he was saying it now, made her entire body react.  
"Tell me." He breathed it slowly into her ear, his hand tightened lightly for a second and she let out a loud moan her grip on the bed tightening.   
"Yes." She gasped breathlessly, it came out louder than she mean it to.  
"Shhh."  
"Oh my god." She breathed out, her legs becoming wobbly, "I am going to collapse if you keep breathing into my ear like that." She whispered.   
He moved his mouth to her cheek, tugging a little more on her neck as he moved his knees forward more.  
"Too tight." She told him quickly, Kenny let go entirely, moving his hand to her shoulder. 

3 hours later, they had both finished multiple times, they didn't even know how many times at this point. They agreed at some point to just keep going until they couldn't anymore. They were covered in sweat and the sun was coming up. The bed was squeaking softly as Marina moved tiredly on top of Kenny. "I don't think I am going to be able to finish again." He rasped out in a quick breath.   
She nodded before she collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving against each other. Her face turned his direction on his pillow. He looked over at her and they both started exhaustively laughing. She slid off of him to the side, her left leg staying on top of his legs and her hand on his chest.   
"I have never done that before." He told her between breaths.  
"Me neither."  
"I can't believe I just had sex in my bed."  
"I can't believe I just had sex in your bed too." She laughed.  
"That was insane."  
"I was so worried you were going to turn me down."  
"I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I did that." He chucked.   
"I better head home here soon."  
"Yeah your dad is probably already up."  
"I'm sure."  
"See you Monday?  
"Of course!" She wobbly climbed over him as she tried to get her shoes on.


End file.
